La Combinación Perfecta
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Justo cuando Ash creía empezar la competencia en la Liga Johto, un suceso i´nesperado cambia su vida para siempre, viajando a un mundo totalemnte diferente, para poder entrrentar a un enemigo inigualable Crossover y continuación de Camino a la Liga
1. Un día cualquiera

Un día cualquiera 

Después de haber pasado un largo camino para llegar, nuestros héroes por fin han llegado a la meseta Rocks, hogar de la Liga Johto. Ash está listo para superar a todos sus rivales y también las dificultades que se le puedan presentar, pero no se imagina la aventura que está a punto de vivir. 

¡Tengo hambre!- bostezó Ash en señal de fatiga. 

-No puedes esperar hasta que entremos a la Villa de la Liga- respondió Misty algo enfadada. 

Es que mi estómago ya no puede esperar, ¡Tengo hambre! Pika pi! (Yo también) 

-Esta bien, hijo, pararemos a comer algo- exclamo Davis. 

Después de haber comido algo, Ash y sus amigos llegan a la Villa de la Liga Johto. Era el día previo al comienzo del campeonato, Ash estaba feliz de que al fin la competencia estaba cerca de comenzar. Al entrar en la Villa, Ash, Misty, Josh y Chris, se dirigieron al Centro Pokemon, para poder reestablecer a sus pokemons por completo, esperando el día de mañana, cuando comenzaría la gran prueba de sus vidas. 

-¿Están bien todos mis pokemons? - preguntó Ash a la enfermera Joy 

-Ellos se encuentran en magníficas condiciones- respondió ella. -Creo que están listos para la competencia. 

-Espero que tenga suerte- murmuró Ash al oir el comentario de la enfermera. 

Mientras Ash y los demás y los demás esperaban que les entregaran sus pokemons; Davis realizaba una llamada a Pueblo Paleta para contarles a todos de que habían llegado bien a la meseta Rocks. 

--Hola Tracey-- dijo el padre de Ash al ver al muchacho al teléfono, ¿se encuentra mi esposa? 

-No esta- respondió, -se fue a ver al Profesor Oak para averiguar si sabía algo de ustedes- 

-Ya veo-, podrías decirle si llega a casa antes que yo llame al Laboratorio de que llegamos bien a la meseta Rocks y que no se preocupe más. 

-Esta bien-, respondió Tracey a tiempo que colgaba el teléfono. 

**********En el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak************* 

¡Profesor Oak! ¿ha sabido algo de Ash y mi esposo? 

-No Delia-, le respondió él. En ese momento el teléfono sonó. 

--Hola Profesor Oak--, saludó el padre de Ash. 

-Hola Davis- ¿cómo te encuentras?, respondió el profesor Oak. 

¡Muy bien!, respondió este: ¿de casualidad se encuentra mi esposa? 

-Aquí esta-, en este momento te la paso. 

El profesor Oak le da el teléfono a Delia. 

-Hola cariño, como has estado? pregunta la madre de Ash emocionada. 

-Bien, todo esta bien aquí- le respondió. 

-¿Dónde está mi Ash? preguntó la señora Ketchum al no verlo cerca. 

-Aquí está él, está curando a sus pokemons- contestó Davis. 

En ese momento, Davis le hace señas a Ash para que se acerque al teléfono. Ash hace lo mismo con sus amigos y los cuatro se dirigen hacia allá. 

-Ash, tu madre quiere hablar contigo- exclamó Davis. 

Ash toma el teléfono y habla con su madre: 

-¡Mamá, me alegro de verte!, gritó Ash emocionado. 

-Yo también hijo- asintió la señora Ketchum. 

Mamá, ya hemos llegado a la Liga Johto, es genial; mañana comenzará la competencia. 

Me alegro por ti Ash-, ¿cómo está Pikachu? preguntó 

Pika Pika pi! respondió el pokemon al oír que preguntaban por él. 

Por cierto mamá, -quiero presentarte a dos amigos-. En ese momento, Ash llama a Chris y Josh para que su madre los pueda ver. 

!Mucho gusto en conocerlos! dijo la madre de Ash. 

Igualmente, mucho gusto-, respondieron los dos entrenadores al unísono. El es Chris y yo me llamo Josh, dijo este último algo apenado. 

-Ya veo-, bueno les deseo suerte a todos, que se diviertan- dijo la madre de Ash al momento que se despedía de su hijo y su esposo. 

--Espero que den lo mejor que puedan y traten de ganar- 

-Haremos lo posible- respondió Ash al momento en que se cortaba la llamada. 

En ese momento, Misty pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Ash y le murmura en el oído: ¡Mira quien esta en la puerta! En ese momento Ash voltea y se percata que en la entrada se encontraba una entrenadora de pelo verde, vestida con un gorro y blusa rojos; con un Eipam en el hombro. Era Liza. 

¡¡Liza!! grita Ash desde la lejanía, tratando de que Liza lo escuchase. 

-Espera un momento Ash--, dijo Misty, hay alguien con ella. Al acercarse un poco más, se logra distinguir a un entrenador de pelo morado, con una Laptop en la malo y su Scysors a la par. Ash no lo podía creer, era Shingo. 

¡¡Ash, Misty!! gritó Liza al darse cuenta de los dos entrenadores que estaban en los teléfonos. Ella y Shingo se dirigen a saludarlos. 

¡¡Hola, cómo están!! grita Liza al ver a sus viejos amigos. Shingo hace lo mismo, sólo que algo más calmado. 

¡Muy Bien!, respondió Ash al tiempo en que Liza lo abrazaba y le daba un gran beso cerca de la boca, Misty se puso un poco enojada. En cambio Shingo saluda a Misty de una forma más formal. Un beso en la mejilla. 

¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Ash! pregunta Shingo. 

¡Mucho, viejo amigo!, respondió Ash. ¿Tu también participarás en la competencia? 

¡¡Claro!!, respondió Liza, interrumpiendo a los dos entrenadores. Liza: -Yo le propuse que compitiera por las medallas para calificar a la Liga, y cuando le conté que a ti te faltaban 2 medallas para entrar, él se decidió y aquí esta- 

¡Ahh! dijo Ash algo impresionado. 

Shingo estaba junto a Misty, cuando se percató de los dos entrenadores y el hombre mayor que estaban detrás de Ash y Misty. ¿Quiénes son ellos?, preguntó. 

¡Lo siento! creo que no los he presentado. Liza, Shingo, ellos son Josh y Chris. 

-Mucho gusto-, respondió Josh. Chris sólo hizo una señal de saludo. 

-Y él es mi padre-, exclamó orgulloso el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Él, Josh, Chris y yo participaremos en la Liga. 

¿Tu padre?, preguntó Liza algo confundida. 

-Es una larga historia, se las contare más tarde chicos- contestó Ash algo apenado. 

Misty, -qué les parece si vamos a comer algo- dijo para cambiar de tema. 

-Esta Bien-, respondieron los 5 jóvenes entrenadores pokemon , Pikachu y Davis. 

Continuará..... 


	2. El Concierto

El Concierto

Después de haber encontrado a sus amigos, Liza y Shingo, nuestros amigos se disponen a ir a la cafetería. Todos comienzan a comer, todos menos Ash. Él estaba mirando un cartel que estaba en la puerta de la cafetería. 

¿Qué te pasa Ash? pregunta Misty, en este momento ya te habrías comido dos o tres órdenes de comida, ¿Te sientes mal? 

Ash no le responde, entonces Misty se enoja y se pone de pie, dando la impresión de que se dirigía a pegarle a Ash, pero en ese comento Ash grita- yahooo-, Misty da un gran salto hacia atrás, asustada por el grito que había pegado su amigo. 

¿Por qué gritas? preguntó Shingo- has asustado a todos-. 

En eso Liza dirige su mirada hacia el cartel que Ash estaba viendo, el cartel decía: "Esta noche, concierto de apertura de la Liga Johto, en el cual estarán presentes: Nirvana, Limp Bizkit y como gran final, Linkin Park". 

Al ver esto, Liza le pregunta a Ash si a él le gustan esos grupos. 

¡Por supuesto que me gusta!- respondió eufórico,- a mi me gusta el rock, y mi grupo favorito es Linkin Park. ¡Qué les parece si vamos a ese concierto? 

Durante unos instantes todos se quedaron pensativos. Entonces Shingo y Liza aceptaron ir, ya que a ellos también les gustaba. Josh y Chris también están de acuerdo (especialmente Chris) Davis acepta porque no le quedaba de otra. Pero en cambio Misty le dice que no porque eso era muy ruidoso para Togepi. 

En ese momento todos se le quedan viendo a Misty. Ella confundida les pregunta que demonios pasaba, pero antes de que alguien pueda contestar, un sujeto extraño pone la mano sobre el hombro de Misty. Este dice: 

-Ve, yo me encargaré de Togepi-, 

Al darse la vuelta, se dio un gran susto; el sujeto sospechoso era Bruck. 

¡Hola a todos!- dijo Bruck al ver a todos sentados a la mesa. 

-Veo que tienen nueva compañía- dijo Bruck al ver a Josh, Chris, Shingo y Liza. Ash asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Misty, algo molesta porque la había asustado, le pregunta: 

¿Qué haces aquí Bruck?, -pensé que estabas en casa de Ash con su madre y Tracey. 

El criador pokemon no dijo nada. Después de un momento de silencio. Ash prosiguió con la idea del concierto. 

Bueno, ya que Bruck se encargará de Togepi, -creo que si podrás venir-, verdad Misty. 

-Bueno, sólo porque Bruck se hará cargo de él, sino, ni loca- 

Entonces, después de que todos estaban de acuerdo, Ash se dirigió a comprar los boletos. Al llegar a la taquilla, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy larga la cola y pensó que tal vez no alcanzaría a comprar boletos, pero entonces vio en la cola a un niño de gorra con su Pikachu en su hombreo. -Podrá ser, creo que si es- ¡Richie! En ese momento, el entrenador voltea. En efecto, era Richie. Al ver este a su viejo amigo lo llama para que se acerque. 

¡Ash, que sorpresa verte!, dijo Richie al tiempo que saludaba a Pikachu. 

Pika pika! 

Pikachu, Pika! 

Creo que Sparky se alegra de ver a tu Pikachu eh Ash. 

-Pienso lo mismo amigo- . Oye que haces aquí en la Liga Johto? Vienes a oír el concierto o a participar? 

-A las dos cosas- contestó su amigo. 

¡¡¡Genial!!! gritó Ash, mientras que Richie sólo se quedó confundido al no ver a Bruck y Misty. 

-Ash- ¿Dónde están Misty y Bruck? 

Están en la cafetería, es que los dejé ahí mientras yo venía a comprar los boletos. 

-Si quieres los compro por ti? 

Gracias Richie, eres un buen amigo. 

Después de comprar los boletos, Ash y Richie se dirigían al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, donde estaban los demás. En ese momento Josh mira que Ash se acerca y le grita para que se apresure. 

¡Oye Ash! Apresúrate, el concierto comenzará en 10 minutos. 

Al llegar con los demás, Richie saluda a Misty y Bruck, pero a los demás que acompañaban a Ash no los conocía. 

-Quiénes son ellos? preguntó Richie en voz baja. 

-Perdona por no presentarlos-. Ellos son Chris Williams y Josh Daniels. Ellos son de Valle Verde. Amigos él es Richie 

-Mucho gusto- contestan los dos entrenadores al unísono. 

Ella es Liza, también la conocimos en Valle Verde. 

Encantada en conocerte Richie- 

Él es Shingo, se hizo amigo mío cuando lo vencí camino a Azalea. 

-Que tal- (Este último lo saluda de una manera indiferente) 

Y por último, el es mi padre, Davis Ketchum 

¡¡¡Tu padre!!!- dijo Richie algo sorprendido. Pensé que él, bueno tu sabes.. 

No, mi padre regresó a mi lado hace un mes, después de que creímos que estaba muerto. 

Mucho gusto en conocerte, Richie- dijo el padre de Ash mientras le extendía la mano para saludarle. Richie acepta y le estrecha la mano. 

-Bueno, que esperamos, entremos- dijo Ash muy entusiasmado. 

El concierto dio inicio con Limp Bizkit, quienes interpretaron temas, tales como: My Generation, Nokie, My Way, Faith, Just like tihs, Take a look Around. Para ese momento, Ash se había olvidado por completo de que tenía competencia mañana y que debía descansar. Ahora sólo le importaba el concierto. Después de terminar su participación con "Builer", Limp Bizkit se retiro, sin antes que Fred Dorst se despideira diciendo: "Good Lock for all pokemon trainers". 

Después de un descanso corto, la siguiente banda en subir fue Nirvana, quienes interpretaron temas tales como: Smell like theen spirit, The men who sell the world, entre otras. Y para finalizar, Linkin Park. 

Linkin Park tocó: One Step Closer, Crawling, Runaway, By myself, Papercut, A Place for my Head y para terminar con su participaciòn y cerrar el concierto, "In The End", pero antes, Chester, se dirige al público con el siguiente mensaje: "This song is for all Pokemon Trainers who want to won the Championchip". 

Al terminar la canción, Linkin Park se despidió de su público. Al haber terminado el concierto, Ash se sentía feliz por haber podido estar en él y escuchar a su grupo favorito. Ahora estaba listo para la competencia, que comenzaría mañana. 

Continuará..... 


	3. Un Enemigo Desconocido

Un Enemigo Desconocido

En un laboratorio desconocido, ubicado en la Isla Shamuty, un grupo de científicos ha descubierto la entrada a otro mundo, a través de las computadoras. 

¡Esto es increíble!, dijo uno de los científicos al ver el mundo tan basto que se encontraba al otro lado. 

¿Pero cómo podemos entrar a ese mundo?- preguntó otro. -Ya hemos tratado todos los métodos existentes y no hemos podido hacer comunicación o lograr entrar a ese mundo. 

-Lo se-, respondió otro, al mismo tiempo, una figura entraba en el laboratorio. Era alto, de pelo café, con un Persian a su izquierda y otros dos individuos a su derecha. Estos dos individuos estaban acompañados de un Meowth. 

¡Giovanni! - dijo uno de los científicos al ver a su jefe en la entrada. 

¿Han logrado descubrir algo nuevo?, preguntó el Jefe del Equipo Rocket. 

-No señor-, hemos hecho todo lo posible pero no encontramos la forma de comunicarnos o de poder entrar. 

Pues no pierdas el tiempo hablando conmigo- sigue trabajando. 

-Si señor- 

Giovanni se dirige hacia Jessie y James, quienes estaban quietos en la entrada. 

-Y ustedes, -trío de perdedores-, ¿Qué quieren? 

-Nada Jefe- respondió James, -es solo que tenemos curiosidad de saber que es todo esto-. 

Esto es algo que no entenderían unos tontos como ustedes, pero bueno. Hace unos meses un grupo de científicos descubrió por accidente una puerta. 

¿Una puerta jefe? ¿A donde?- pregunto Meowth. 

¡Cállate y escucha!- Era una puerta que da hacia otro mundo, sólo que esta puerta se encuentra en una computadora. 

¿Y cómo sabe usted que es otro mundo y no una broma?- preguntó Jessie. 

-Lo se por él-. En ese momento Giovanni señaló a una figura sombría que estaba al final del pasillo. Era enorme, con ojos rojos, y con una presencia muy maligna. 

-¿Qué es eso? preguntó James. Acaso es un Pokemon. 

-No lo es-, dijo Giovanni. Cierra la boca o no terminaré de explicarles. 

-Si jefe-, contesto James con algo de mello. 

-Al principio de la investigación-, aclaró Giovanni, -este individuo se comunicó con nosotras y dijo que si lo ayudábamos a salir nos ayudaría a entrar a ese mundo. Pero hicimos todo lo que pudimos y no logramos hacer nada. Pero un día, este individuo logró salir por sus propios métodos. Desde ese día, tratamos de abrir esa puerta, pero mis científicos son una partida de inútiles. 

En el momento en que Giovanni terminó de decir eso, la puerta que daba al otro mundo, se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez, salieron dos individuos, casi del mismo aspecto. Eran un hombre y una mujer, vestidos de negro, cada uno poseía alas y también una presencia maligna. 

¿Quiénes son ellos?- le preguntó Giovanni al ser que estaba al final del pasillo. 

-Es hora de comenzar con nuestro plan- dijo. En ese momento comenzó a formar una gran bola de energía. Todos los científicos comenzaron a correr desesperados al ver el peligro que corrían. 

¡¡Detente!!- dijo Giovanni, ¿que tratas de hacer? Recuerda que somos socios. 

-Yo nunca me asociaría con una criatura como tú- dijo el misterioso personaje 

Jessie, James y Meowth salieron corriendo, para escapar de lo que se avecinaba. Llegaron a su clásico globo y salieron de la isla. En ese momento, el laboratorio explotó, sin dejar rastro de vida alguno. 

-Creo que este fue el fin del Jefe-, dijo Meowth. 

En ese momento, los 3 personajes salen volando del laboratorio, en rumbo al globo. Jessie, James y Meowth asustados se arrojan de él, al tiempo en que la mujer misteriosa pasa destruyendo el globo. 

¡Bien!- ahora que haremos, señor MalonMeotismon? preguntó la mujer. 

-Debemos encontrar la manera de unir el mundo de la oscuridad con este extraño mundo, así podremos destruir el Digimundo- ¿Te parece, LadyDevimon?. 

¿Pero, cómo lo haremos?- dijo el tercer personaje. 

-Calma, Devimon- todo a su debido tiempo. Ya que en este mundo no tendremos problemas gracias a que los niños elegidos no pueden seguirnos hasta aquí, creo que podemos disfrutar un poco antes de pensar en nuestros planes- contestó MalonMeotismon. 

¿A qué te refieres?, preguntó LadyDevimon. 

-A que primero destruiremos este mundo, ha, ha, ha, ha- 

*****En la Liga Johto***** 

¡¡Ahhhh!!. grita Ash. 

¡Que sueño más extraño!, dijo Ash. Pero bueno, sólo es eso, un sueño. 

Peor lo que Ash no sabía es que no era un sueño, era real. 

*****Islas Naranja****** 

Después de destruir el laboratorio de Giovanni, MalonMeotismon, LadyDevimon y Devimon se dirigen a las islas más cercanas para comenzar con su destrucción. Pero las islas más cercanas son las islas del Fuego, Hielo y Rayo, hogar de Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos. 

Las aves legendarias, al darse cuenta de la presencia maligna de estros tres seres, salieron de inmediato de sus escondites para pelear con ellos. Al ver esto MalomMeotismon y los demás les agradó la idea de una pelea, aunque las tres aves no tienen oportunidad. 

Zapdos, Zapdos (quienes son ustedes) 

¡No te entiendo ave estúpida! dijo LadyDevimon. 

-No te preocupes-, dijo MalomMeotismon. Lo único bueno que le saqué a ese humano fue la manera de como entender a estas criaturas. 

-No me importa que son o que nos dicen- dijo Devimon, -ellos no son rivales para mi- 

Entonces Devimon utilizó su técnica, Golpe de la Oscuridad, el cual derrotó con facilidad a Zapdos y Moltres. 

No muy lejos de ahí, el Equipo Rocket observaba la batalla, perplejos porque no podían creer que las aves legendarias fueran derrotadas tan fácilmente. 

¡No puede ser!- dijo James. Ellos son muy poderosos. Yo creo que ni la ratita amarilla podría con ellos. 

¡Cállate James!- dijo Jessie mientras observaba la pelea. Parece ser que nuestro fin está cerca- dijo mientras una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla. En ese momento, Articuno era vencido por LadyDevimon con su ataque de las sombras. 

Articuno: Crua, Crua. El Pokemon cae. 

En ese momento un remolino de agua emergió del mar. Era Lugia, que había oído el grito d auxilio de Articuno. Al ver este a las tres aves legendarias derrotadas, fijó su vista en MalonMeotismon. 

¡Quiénes son ustedes! preguntó Lugia. 

-Eso no te incumbe-, dijo Devimon. 

Aunque no me digan quienes son, puedo sentir que su alma está llena de maldad, por lo tanto que debo detenerlos. 

Al parecer alguien más quiere pelear, dijo LadyDevimon. Bueno ven y verás lo que es bueno. 

Lugia comenzó con un ataque de Hiper Rayo, este logra alcanzar a LadyDevimon, hiriéndola un poco. 

-Al parecer si hay seres fuertes después de todo-, dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Pero ya se acabó el juego. 

En ese momento, una enorme esfera negra se forma en las manos de LadyDevimon, la cual golpea a Lugia, quien cae abatido por este ataque. 

Lugia: Habrá manera de detenerlos? y si la hay ¿Quién podrá hacerlo? 

Lugia cae a las profundidades del mar, mientras que las tres aves habían caído en la Isla del Fuego. 

-Bueno, será mejor que sigamos con nuestra misión- dijo MalonMeotismon, al mismo tiempo que destruía las Islas del Rayo y Hielo. Pero deja a la Isla del Fuego y a las tres aves con vida. 

¿Por qué no las acabas de una vez?- preguntó LadyDevimon. 

-Porque podrían no son rivales dignos para que yo los destruya, además nos podrían servir para nuestros planes. Nos fusionaremos con ellos. 

¿Qué?-dijeron LadyDevimon y Devimon al mismo tiempo. 

Puede que no sean tan fuertes como nosotros, pero sus poderes nos servirán. Además escuché que si el equilibrio que guardaban estas aves es roto, la destrucción caería sobre este planeta y sólo el guardián, al que también derrotamos, podría detenerlo. 

Al terminar de decir esto, MalonMeotismon invoca al poder del mal, convirtiendo a Moltres en una forma de energía y lo absorbe . Al hacer esto, los poderes de MalonMeotismon se incrementan y cambia su aspecto. Ahora su pelo era de un color rojo ardiente, tenía alas impresionantes y podía usar todos los ataques de Moltres. 

Al ver lo que MalonMeotismon había hecho, LadyDevimon y Devimon hacen lo mismo, absorben a Articuno y Zapdos, respectivamente, y al igual que MalomMeotismon, ellos también cambian un poco su forma. LadyDevimon ahora vestía un atuendo celeste, cabello cristalino y sus poderes también crecieron (aunque esta también sufre otro cambio, ya lo verán). En cambio, Devimon había obtenido unas alas enormes, ojos azul marino, su cuerpo es recorrido por la electricidad y posee los ataques de Zapdos. 

Ahora que habían unido sus cuerpos con los de las aves, el equilibrio que estas hacían en la naturaleza se había roto. Así comenzó la destrucción de la cual había hablado MalomMeotismon. 

Continuará................ 


	4. Viaje a un mundo distinto

Viaje a un Mundo Distinto

Después de haber tenido una mala noche, nuestro héroe, Ash Ketchum está listo para la apertura de la Liga Johto y además está ansioso por conocer a su primer rival. 

-Despierten- gritó Ash a sus amigos para que estos se levantaran. 

Pika pi!!! 

¿Qué pasa Ash?, preguntó Misty. Apenas son las 6 de la mañana, vuélvete a dormir. 

-No puedo--, dijo Ash,- tengo ganas de que mi primer batalla comience-. 

Pues ve a dar un paseo, dijo Bruck al tiempo que se despertaba. -Déjanos dormir un poco más. 

Está bien chicos, dijo el joven entrenador, ¿Vienes Pikachu? 

Pika Pika!!! (Esta Bien) 

Para esa hora, nadie se había levantado en la Villa de la Liga Johto, nadie a excepción de la enfermera Joy, quien tenía que estar encargada del Centro Pokemon, por si ocurrían emergencias. El clima era muy extraño, estaba nevando. ¿Pero cómo puede nevar en verano?, se preguntó Ash. Pero bueno, no le dio importancia. 

Al ver Ash la Villa tan desolada, se dispuso a ir al Centro Pokemon para darle un chequeo a sus pokemons antes de la competencia. Al entrar al Centro, la enfermera Joy no se encontraba en su puesto. La enfermera se encontraba enfrente de los teléfonos, a la par del televisor, viendo las noticias. 

¡Buenos Días! dijo Ash a la enfermera Joy. Al no oír respuesta de esta, Ash se acercó para ver lo que ella miraba tan fijamente sin prestar atención a su alrededor. 

En las televisión aparecía una locutora de noticias desde la Isla Shamuty, la cual decía: "Un accidente a ocurrido en un laboratorio en las costas de la Isla Shamuty. Al parecer en ese laboratorio se realizaban algunos experimentos extraños. Se notifica que no hubo sobrevivientes. Al parecer el responsable de esta operación era Giovanni Yamamoto, también conocido como el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde y también Jefe del Equipo Rocket, la organización más grande de ladrones Pokemon, pero eso no es todo. Pocos momentos después de la explosión, tres figuras extrañas salieron de las ruinas del laboratorio, las cuales tomaron rumbo a las Islas del Fuego, Rayo y Hielo. Momentos después, el clima y el medio ambiente en todo el mundo sufrió un cambio drástico". En ese momento Ash recordó cuando estuvo en esas islas, y que los únicos responsables del desequilibrio eran Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno. El Reportaje seguía: "Las islas del Rayo y Hielo fueron destruidas al mismo tiempo que las aves Legendarias, Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno." 

Ash no lo podía creer, ¿Quién sería capaz de vencer a las Aves Legendarias y al mismo tiempo destruir las Islas? 

En ese momento la enfermera Joy se da cuenta de que Ash se encuentra detrás de ella. 

-Perdona, es que no podía quitar la vista de las noticias-, ¿no es terrible? 

-Ya lo creo-, respondió Ash. enfermera ¿podría curar a mis pokemons? 

-Con gusto-, respondió Joy, -disculpa por estar distraída-. 

No hay problema, dijo Ash,-cualquiera lo estaría con eso. 

Momentos después, regresa la enfermera Joy con los pokemons de Ash y se los entrega. 

Ten-, dijo ella con una sonrisa. 

¡Gracias!- respondió Ash. Será mejor que hable a casa para ver como están mamá y Tracey. 

-Espera Ash-, dijo la enfermera, -los teléfonos de allá no sirven, ¿Si quieres puedes usar este?- (se refería al teléfono de la computadora del centro) 

¡Gracias! contestó Ash. 

La enfermera Joy se disponía a ver a oros pokemons, cuando Ash toma su lugar para poder hablar. Cuando está a punto de marcar el teléfono de su casa, la pantalla de la computadora se vuelve de color negra. Ash piensa que se ha apagado, pero no, en ese momento se observa un destello de luz. La luz expulsó un rayo de color dorado que Ash recibió en la mano. Era un objeto extraño, con forma de localizador; no le dió importancia y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Al disiparse la luz brillante, logró observar un mundo al otro lado, un mundo que él jamás había visto y que nunca se hubiera imaginado. 

En ese momento, ese brillo atrapa a Ash y lo atrae hacia la computadora. Esto también atrae a Pikachu, quien a pesar de su velocidad, no pudo escapar de la luz. Y un segundo después, Ash y Pikachu habían desaparecido del Centro Pokemon. 

*******Laboratorio del Profesor Oak********* 

Profesor ¿qué está sucediendo?, preguntó angustiada la madre de Ash. 

-No lo se- dijo él. Me acaba de llamar la profesora Eve. Al parecer los cambios en el clima se deben a que Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno han desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. 

¿Pero cómo puede ser eso? preguntó Tracey. 

-No tengo idea-, dijo el Profesor mientras estudiaba el informe que le había mandado la profesora Eve. 

-Según esto, dice que hubo una explosión en un laboratorio en la Isla Shamuty-, y que luego 3 seres extraños salieron de entre las cenizas y se dirigieron hacia las Islas de las 3 aves. 

¿Eran pokemons?- preguntó Tracey. 

-No lo creo-, aquí dice que dichas criaturas destruyeron dos de las tres Islas y que no se cree que sean pokemons, ya que sus formas eran muy extrañas y difíciles de comprender. 

¿Y se sabe que les pasó a las aves? 

-Nadie lo sabe-, lo único que la gente pudo ver fue que uno de los individuos luchó con Zapdos, pero después de eso, nadie logró ver nada. 

¡Eso no es cierto!, dijo una voz que era familiar para Tracey. 

Jessie: ¿Buscan problemas? 

James: Entonces escuchen nuestro lema. 

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas. 

James: ¡Y mas vale que teman! 

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación 

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! 

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor 

James: ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Tepito! 

Jessie: Jesse 

James: James 

Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz 

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ay madre! 

Meowth: ¡Meowth, así es! 

-Ustedes que hacen aquí?, preguntó Tracey al ver al Equipo Rocket 

-Aunque no lo crean-, venimos a contarle al Profesor Oak lo que le pasó a Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno, dijo James. 

-Y por qué debemos creerles- dijo Tracey. 

Porque nosotros estuvimos ahí y nuestro Jefe tiene en parte la culpa. 

-Su feje??-, dijo el Profesor Oak confundido. 

Si, verán -comenzó a relatar Jessie-, al parecer nuestro Jefe encontró la puerta a otro mundo a través de las computadoras. 

Pero cómo puede ser eso??- dijo la madre de Ash. 

No lo se -dijo Jessie-, pero no me interrumpan. Donde me quedé, a si. Logró encontrar esa puerta y comenzó a tratar de entrar a ese mundo. Luego, un día, una extraña criatura salió de ese mundo, la cual explicó a Giovanni que era un mundo distinto al nuestro y que debía ayudarlo a volver. Lo malo es que esa criatura es malvada, ya que después dos criaturas más salieron del mismo mundo. 

¡Ahí fue cuando explotó el laboratorio!, interrumpió James. 

Si, así fue, dijo Jessie al tiempo que le pegaba a James en la cabeza. Esos tres seres destruyeron el laboratorio y se marcharon rumbo a las Islas de las aves Legendarias. Ahí fue cuando Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno pelearon con ellos, pero no pudieron hacer nada y perdieron antes ellos. Incluso Lugia, el guardián del océano no pudo vencerles- 

¡Lugia!- dijo Tracey, pero si Lugia es uno de los pokemones más poderosos que hay, no puedo creer que haya perdido. Pero ¿qué pasó con Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno? 

-Eso fue lo más asombroso, dijo James. Esas cosas o lo que sean, las absorbieron, se transformaron gracias a ello. Creo que ahora son más poderosas. 

-Eso no es posible- 

En ese momento, la computadora del Profesor Oak recibe una llamada. Al contestarla se alcanza a ver a Ash y Pikachu, quienes estaban en un torbellino. 

Pero si es el bobo- dijo James- qué hace ahí. 

Momento después se observa como Ash y Pikachu caen en el extraño mundo del cual Jessie y James les habían contado. 

¡Mi Ash!!, gritó la madre de Ash al ver a su hijo. Pero qué hace en ese lugar? 

Cuando el profesor Oak se disponía a acercarse, la ventana se cerró, al igual que la puerta. Entonces se quedaron perplejos por lo que habían visto. Cómo podrían sacar a Ash de ese lugar?? 

*****Digimundo***** 

-Creo que no se lastimó- murmuró una voz. 

-Será del otro mundo al cual viajaron MalonMeotismon y los otros- dijo otra. 

-Yo creo que sí- 

En ese momento Ash se despierta. Estaba rodeado por tres criaturas extrañas que el no conocía, (pero que son muy familiares para ustedes). Eran Agumon, Veemon y Gabumon. 

Al ver éstos que Ash había despertado, hicieron señas a 6 chicos que se encontraban un poco lejos. Al verlos, Ash se quedó extrañado porque no conocía a nadie y tenía miedo porque no sabia donde estaba. 

Momentos después, Ash se vuelve desmayar por el gran golpe que se había dado, pero antes de quedar inconsciente, se pregunta ¿será este un sueño? 

Continuará............... 


	5. Un nuevo digiescogido

El Nuevo Digiescogido

Después de haberse desmayado en ese extraño lugar al que había viajado, Ash despierta en una habitación, pero estaba seguro de que no era en donde había dormido en la Liga Johto. Esta era muy diferente, además logró ver a 4 personas que estaban al otro extremo de la habitación

-Por fin a despertado-, dijo una de esas cuatro personas. Era Kari. En ese instante, Ash se incorpora de la cama y se dirige hacia ellos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?, preguntó Ash un poco confundido.

Perdona, dijo Kari, debimos presentarnos. El es mi hermano Tai.

-Hola-, les respondió este a Ash.

Él es T. K. 

-Mucho gusto-, respondió estrechando la mano a Ash.

El es Izzy y yo me llamo Kari.

-Mucho gusto-, mi nombre es Ash. ¿en dónde me encuentro?

-Déjame explicarte todo-, dijo Tai. Ash, estás en Tokio, Estamos en el Martes 27 de Noviembre del año 2002. 

¿Tokio? preguntó Ash desconcertado. 

Si, respondió Izzy

Pero ¿qué hago aquí? preguntó Ash.

Pues verás, todo esto comenzó el día en que MalonMeotismon logró abrir una puerta al otra dimensión. 

-Te refieres a mi mundo-, preguntó Ash, recordando a las tres criaturas extrañas de las cuales vio en las noticias.

-Si-, contesto Kari, ël logró abrir esa puerta a tu dimensión y luego hizo que LadyDevimon y Devimon lo lograran hacer también. 

Pero ¿Y el mundo en donde caí con Pikachu? preguntó Ash.

-Ese es el Digimundo-, respondió Izzy.

¡¡El Digimundo?? ¿Qué es eso? 

-Es un mundo existente dentro de las computadoras, donde viven seres llamados Digimon. Los cuales, al igual que nosotros, están vivos.

¡Ah!, Oigan, ¿Dónde está Pikachu? preguntó Ash al no ver a su amigo en la habitación.

-No te preocupes por él-, dijo T.K., -él está con nuestros amigos-.

-Ah ya veo- contestó Ash.

-Por cierto-, preguntó Tai, -¿Qué clase de criatura es él?-

-ël es un Pokemon-, contestó Ash. En mi mundo hay muchas especies distintas. Hay diferentes tipos, tamaños y habilidades. 

-Con que si, eh-, dijo Izzy.

-Oye Tai- dijo Ash.

-Dime- contestó este.

¿Me podrías decir qué es esto?.- En ese momento el joven de Pueblo Paleta saca el objeto que había recibido antes de viajar al Digimundo. Tai y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

¡¡¡Un D3!!! gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Un D3-, dijo Ash, confundido al no saber a que se referían Tai y los demás.

Todos sacaron sus digivices y se los mostraron a Ash.

-Mira Ash-, dijo Izzy. 

-Esto es un Digivice o D3- prosiguió, -el D3 nos ayuda a que nuestros digimons puedan digievolucionar y avanzar a su siguiente etapa-

Al observar Ash los D3 de los demás, se da cuenta que el suyo es igual al de T. K. y Kari, pero diferente del de Tai e Izzy. Además su D3 era dorado.

¿Por qué es que se obtiene un D3? preguntó Ash.

Todos se quedaron callados. Luego Izzy contestó:

-Los D3 se les entrega a los niños elegidos-

¿niños elegidos? preguntó Ash.

-Si-, contesto Kari. Cada vez que la tierra y el digimundo están en peligro, se eligen nuevos digiescogidos, los cuales tienen la tarea de proteger y salvar el digimundo y la Tierra. A estos niños se les entrega el D3 y un Digimon.

-Pero si yo no soy de su mundo- preguntó Ash, ¿Por qué se me dio un D3?

No lo se-, contestó Izzy un poco inquieto.

-Entonces significa que recibiré un Digimon??, preguntó Ash.

-Probablemente- respondió T. K.

-Ahh-. Pero esperen. Si MalomMeotismon está en mi mundo, eso quiere decir que está en peligro y que hay que protegerlo y salvarlo.

-Eso creíamos nosotros también- dijo Izzy, pero....

-Pero qué-, dijo Ash.

-No podemos hacer nada por el momento- contestó algo triste.

-¿Por qué? dijo Ash. Tengo que regresar a mi mundo para protegerlo de él y sus secuaces. Debo irme de inmediato.

-Creo que no será posible- dijo Tai.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ash con una cara de enojo.

-No podemos abrir la puerta hacia tu mundo así no más. Tendremos que esperar un mes para poder hacerlo.

¡¡Un mes!!!, dijo Ash. Pero si espero un mes, no habrá nada que hacer cuando regrese. MalomMeotismon habrá destruido todo.

-No te preocupes Ash- dijo Izzy con una sonrisa. Nuestras dimensiones están en distintos tiempos. Cuando haya pasado el mes aquí, allá sólo habrá transcurrido una hora.

-Una hora-, dijo Ash un poco más tranquilo.

-Pero, ¿qué haré en un mes? Yo no conozco nada de este lugar y no creo que ustedes me puedan tener escondido todo ese tiempo.

-No te preocupes por eso-, dio Kari. Mi madre sabe que eres nuestro invitado y que te quedarás por un buen tiempo. 

-Gracias- dijo Ash algo sonrojado al ver la alegre sonrisa de Kari.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo- dijo Tai. Mañana iremos al Digimundo para resolver el misterio de tu D3 y de tu Digimon. 

De acuerdo- asintieron todos, incluso Ash. El estaba feliz de estar en un mundo diferente, aunque estaba también preocupado por lo que MalonMeotismon podría hacer en una hora. 

-Iré a contarles a los demás- dijo Izzy mientras se despedía.

-Yo haré lo mismo- dijo T. K. al tiempo que se incorporaba y se retiraba de la habitación. 

En ese momento Tai y Kari se voltean a mirar a Ash, y con una cara muy sonriente le dicen: "No te preocupes, todo va a salir muy bien".

-Gracias amigos- dijo Ash, sintiéndose en confianza con ellos, tenía una sensación especial al ver a Kari, (Y eso que es la primera vez que la ve)

-Por cierto Ash- dijo Tai. Toma esto, Agumon lo encontró a la par de donde caíste en el digimundo. En ese momento Tai extiende su mano y le entrega su Pokedex y sus Pokebolas.

-Muchas Gracias-, dijo el entrenador pokemon.

¿Qué son esos objetos Ash? preguntó Kari mientras tomaba una de las cinco pokebolas de la mano de Ash.

-Esas son pokebolas- dijo Ash. Ese es el lugar donde descansan nuestros pokemons. 

Pero entonces -dijo Kari-, porque el pokemon que te acompañaba estaba suelto.

-Es que a Pikachu no le agrada estar en su pokebola.

Entiendo, dijo Kari mientras tomaba el Pokedex.

¿Y esto? dijo Kari mientras lo habría.

-Es un registro en donde guardo datos sobre los pokemon que capturo y veo, dijo este, mientras se sentaba.

-No crees que estás incomodando a Ash con tantas preguntas?- dijo Tai.

-No te preocupes-, dijo Ash, -no es una molestia para mi-.

¡Gracias!- contestó gentilmente Kari. Ahora ven, -le dijo al tempo que lo tomaba de la mano-, yo te enseñaré Tokio ya que tu me has explicado todo esto. De seguro te va a encantar.

En ese instante Ash y Kari salen del cuarto y se dirigen hacia la puerta, mientras Tai se queda en la habitación. Este último se quedó pensativo. "Kari nunca se porta así de amable con un extraño, será que.." se dijo a sí mismo.

Continuará.........


	6. Un día en Tokyo

Un Día en Tokio

Diez minutos después de que Ash y Kari salieron de la casa de esta, se encontraban enfrente de la Torre de Tokio, el lugar más propicio para ver toda la ciudad.

-Ven- ,dijo Kari mientras tomaba a Ash de la mano.

Ash, sin nada más que decir, ya que él no conocía nada, no tuvo otra salida y siguió a Kari. 

Momentos después, Ash y Kari se encontraban en la parte más alta de la Torre, desde donde se podía divisar toda la ciudad.

-Es impresionante-, dijo Ash. -Nunca había visto algo como esto- dijo asombrado.

-Y eso no es nada Ash-, dijo Kari. -Esto es sólo el comienzo, te llevaré a los lugares más hermosos que existen en Tokio. Luego iremos con los demás para presentarte.

-Gracias- dijo Ash un poco sonrojado al ver la forma en que Kari le sonreía.

Después de haber observado el panorama en la Torre de Tokio, Ash y Kari se dirigieron a la estación de Televisión en donde trabaja el padre de Matt.

¿Qué es este lugar? preguntó Ash al ver el enorme edificio.

-Esta es la estación de TV en donde luchamos contra VenomMeotismon- respondió Kari.

Ese es el enemigo que está en mi mundo? dijo Ash al reconocer el nombre.

-No- dijo Kari, -El que está en tu mundo es MalomMeotismon, su forma Mega.

¿Quieres decir como un tipo de evolución? dijo Ash al oír la palabra Mega.

-Se podría decir que si- dijo Kari. Los Digimons tienes varias etapas de evolución. Su primera etapa es Raecin, la siguiente es la etapa en la cual viste a los digimons en el digimundo.

-Como Agumon, verdad- dijo Ash al recordarse de que Tai lo mencionó y él lo vio al momento de despertar en el Digimundo.

-Si- asintió Kari. Luego pueden alcanzar su forma de Defensor, Ultra y Mega.

Pero, eso significa que Agumon no ha llegado a su etapa de Defensor??

-No-, los digimons pueden alcanzar sus etapas más altas y volver a ser su etapa más pequeña.

-Ah- dijo Ash al ver las diferencias que hay de un mundo a otro.

¿Los Pokemons evolucionan? preguntó Kari a un distraído Ash que observaba a Kari. 

Ah... si, respondió Ash tratando de no mirar a Kari a los ojos. Sólo que ellos al evolucionar, ya no regresan a su etapa anterior. 

-Entiendo- dijo Kari. Oye, no quieres comer algo??

Al oír la palabra comida, Ash no se podía negar a lo que Kari estaba proponiendo.

¡Claro! dijo Ash al tiempo que se incorporaba de la banca en la cual se había sentado. 

Ash y Kari comenzaron a caminar hacia un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Mientras caminaban, Kari miraba inquietada a Ash. Este al ver la manera en la cual ella le miraba, le preguntó si le pasaba algo, ella respondió: 

-Es que me quedé con la duda cuando me explicaste lo de las Pokebolas. En verdad un pokemon puede estar ahí? Preguntó Kari al ver el tamaño de las pokebolas.

-Claro-. Oye dijo Ash -¿Quieres que te enseñe a alguno de mis pokemons aparte de Pikachu? 

-Claro, me encantaría- respondió Kari al ver que Ash agarraba una de sus pokebolas y la agrandaba.

Chikorita ve

¡Chiko, Chiko! (Chikorita se lanza a los brazos de Ash)

¡Que lindo!, dijo Kari al ver al pokemon de Ash.

En ese momento, Chikorita mira a Kari y luego de un momento de duda, se lanza a sus brazos. 

-Que simpático es- dijo esta mientras lo abrazaba.

(Que raro, Chikorita nunca había hecho eso antes, ni siquiera con Misty. Me pregunto si a Chikorita en verdad le agrada ella). 

-Si quieres puedes cargarlo en tus brazos hasta que ella se duerma-- dijo Ash tratando de ser amable con Kari.

-Gracias- dijo Kari al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ash.

Este se sonroja, pero Kari no lo nota. 

Minutos después, Ash y Kari se encontraban en el restaurante. Ash no se impresionó por la comida, ya que también era parecida a la que hacía su madre, aunque se preguntó por qué. Luego de haberse comido tres raciones, Ash estaba satisfecho, mientras que Kari se admiró de cuanto podía como él.

¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? dijo Kari.

Ash un poco apenado contesta, -es que esta comida es deliciosa-.

Ya lo creo, dijo Kari, -es la mejor de todo el Japón-. 

Luego de haber comido y caminado por un buen rato, Ash y Kari deciden descansar frente a la playa, ya que el sol ya se iba a ocultar. 

-No es hermoso- 

-Claro que lo es- dijo Ash mientras el sol se ocultaba poco a poco.

Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a mi casa, dijo Kari. Para ese momento Chikorita ya se había dormido. 

-¿Será mejor que regreses a Chikorita a su pokebola? dijo Kari.

-No te preocupes- ella está bien, así tu podrás cargarla por más tiempo.

-Bueno-. En ese momento, Kari se comienza a tener una sensación extraña al ver Ash, algo más fuerte que la amistad (Kari: ¿Qué es lo qué estoy sintiendo por él? Apenas lo conozco y siento algo muy especial en Ash, que me hace sentir alegre, tranquila con él. Será esto posible) 

Luego de un buen rato, Kari y Ash por fin llegan a su casa, en la cual, Tai lo estaba esperando, junto con Agumon y Pikachu. 

¡¡¡Pikachu!!!, gritó Ash al ver a su amigo.

-Pika piKa- (Ash) 

-Te extrañé mucho, viejo amigo- dijo Ash derramando unas lágrimas.

-Pika pi pika chu!! (No me volveré a separar de ti).

Tienen una buena amistad- interrumpió Kari al mismo tiempo que acostaba a Chikorita en su cama. 

-Si- contestó Ash. Pikachu fue mi primer pokemon, por eso lo quiero tanto. 

Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos acostemos, mañana será un largo día- dijo Tai mientras se acercaba a la puerta. -Ash-, dijo Tai, -Te quedarás en mi cama mientras que yo dormiré en casa de Matt- ¿No tienes problema con eso, verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ash, dándose cuenta de que se quedaría solo con Kari, bueno y Pikachu también.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya- dijo Tai mientras cerraba la puerta, -Buenas Noches-

Buenas Noches contestaron Kari y Ash al unísono. 

En ese momento, Gatomon entra por la ventana de la habitación. Gatomon había estado con los demás digimons y Pikachu, pero había ido a dar un paseo.

-Hola- dijo Ash, ¿Quién eres tú?

Yo me llamo Gatomon, contestó la felina. Soy el digimon de Kari.

-Ya veo-

-Espero que se sientan cómodos tu y Pikachu- dijo Kari mientras subía a su cama junto con Gatomon.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ash. Estaremos muy bien.

-Que tengas feliz noche- dijo Kari mientras Ash se preparaba para dormir.

-Igualmente-, contestó Ash. 

Momentos después, la habitación estaba silenciosa, parecía que ambos se habían dormido, pero en realidad estaban despiertos.

Ash: No puedo creer lo que está pasando. Ayer en la noche, estaba en la Vila de la Liga Johto, esperando este día para combatir, y ahora estoy en un mundo extraño, el cual aún no conozco por completo al igual que el Digimundo. Espero que todo salga bien, aunque esta sensación cuando estoy con Kari, es muy extraña, es mar fuerte que cuando estoy con Misty, ¿Será que me esta gustando Kari? ¿Le gustaré a ella? 

Momentos después, Ash ya se había dormido, mientras que Kari no lograba dormir. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado hoy, lo que ella estaba sintiendo por Ash. Ella se preguntaba si será posible que se esté enamorando de él o si él se está enamorando de ella. Pero al fin se logra calmar y se duerme.

Mientras Ash y Kari dormían, no sospechaban los que el destino les depararía a ambos y especialmente a Ash. 

Continuará...........


	7. Primer viaje al Digimundo

Primer Viaje al Digimundo

Al día siguiente, Kari se levanta muy temprano, antes de que Ash lo haga. Mientras Ash duerme, Kari lo observa atentamente, pensando si era posible de que ella se estuviera enamorando de él. 

En ese momento, Pikachu se despierta, lo cual asusta a Kari, pero luego se calma.

Al ver Pikachu a Kari, se lanza a sus brazos, esta sin otra cosa que hacer lo atrapa.

Lo quieres, verdad- dijo Pikachu.

Kari dio un brinco hacia atrás. 

¿Puedes hablar? dijo Kari sorprendida. 

-Siempre he podido en mi idioma- dijo el Pokemon, -pero ahora que estoy aquí puedo hablar en su idioma. Aunque siempre me han entendido-, aclaró.

Pero por qué dices que si quiero a Ash? dijo Kari un poco sonrojada.

Eso se nota, no se puede esconder- dijo el roedor pokemon.

¡Por favor, no se lo digas! dijo Kari, admitiendo que se estaba enamorando de Ash.

-Descuida, no se lo diré-

En ese momento, Ash se despierta. Al ver que Kari ya se había despertado, la saluda.

¡Buenos Días Kari! ¡Buenos Días Pikachu!

-Buenos Días Ash- respondió Kari con una sonrisa.

-Buenos Días- dijo Pikachu.

¡¡¡Ahh!!!, Pikachu, ¡Puedes hablar claramente?- dijo Ash sorprendido.

-Si- dijo el pokemon, -no se porque es, pero ahora ya puedo hablar en tu idioma-

¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no me aguanté las ganas de saludarte- dijo Pikachu. 

Mientras Ash y Pikachu conversaban, Kari salió de la habitación. En la sala se encontraba Tai, quien había llegado muy temprano de la casa de Matt.

-Buenos días hermano- 

-Buenos días Kari- dijo Tai, -¡Cómo se encuentra Ash?

-Bien-, acaba de despertarse. Ahora mismo esta adentro con Pikachu.

-Ya veo-, creo que es hora de que vayamos al Digimundo y nos reunamos con los demás.

-Espera Tai- replicó Kari -Ash y yo aún no hemos desayunado, deja que lo hagamos y luego ya podemos irnos- 

-Esta bien- dijo Tai -no hay prisa-.

Ash y Pikachu salieron de la habitación momentos después, acompañados de Gatomon, quien había despertado por tanto alboroto que realizaban Ash y Pikachu al hablar. 

-Buenos días Ash- dijo Tai, -estás listo para ir al digimundo-

¡Claro! dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

-Come algo y luego partiremos al digimundo, los demás ya nos están esperando allá- aclaró Tai

-Esta bien- dijo Ash mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con Kari para desayunar.

Después de haber comido algo rápido, Ash y Kari estaban listos para partir con Tai al digimundo. En ese momento se dirigen a la habitación nuevamente. Kari enciende la computadora y abre el programa de la puerta al digimundo.

-Ash- dijo Kari, -para entrar al digimundo lo único que tienes que hacer es poner tu D3 frente a la pantalla y decir "puerta al digimundo, ábrete"-

-Comprendo- contestó Ash, ¿Estás listo Pikachu?

-Si- respondió Pikachu.

-Puerta al digimundo, ábrete- dijo Kari al tiempo en que una luz la transportaba al digimundo junto con Tai y Gatomon.

-Bueno Pikachu, es nuestro turno- dijo Ash, -Puerta al digimundo, ábrete-.

Ash y Pikachu son absorbidos por la computadora y llevados al digimundo. Al llegar al Digimundo, Davis y los demás ya los estaban esperando. Tai procede a presentar a Ash ante todos los demás. 

-El es Ash Ketchum- dijo Tai, -el es el nuevo digielegido-.

-Mucho gusto-- dijo Ash al ver a todos.

Kari le presenta a cada uno.

-El es Davis, ella es Yolei, el es Codi, el es Ken, ella es Sora, el es Matt, el es Joe y a ellos ya los conoces, Izzy y T.K. Solo faltó Mimi, pero ella está en Estados Unidos y no pudo venir.

-Hola-, respondieron todos al unísono. 

-Hola a todos- respondió Ash con una sonrisa. 

¿Quién es él? preguntó Davis al ver a Pikachu.

-El es mi pokemon, Pikachu- respondió Ash al tiempo en que Pikachu subía a su hombro.

¿Un pokemon? dijo Davis con la duda.

-Si- en mi mundo así se les conoce a ellos como aquí a los digimons. 

-Ya veo- dijo Davis. Pero ahora eres un niño elegido, ¿Dónde está tu compañero digimon? 

-Eso es lo que averiguaremos hoy- interrumpió Tai.

¿Puedes enseñarnos tu D3? preguntaron Yolei y Sora

-Aquí esta- dijo Ash al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsa el D3 dorado. 

¿Por qué es de color dorado? preguntó Yolei.

-No lo se- , dijo Ash. -Sólo se me dio en el momento en que la puerta me trajo a este mundo-.

-Entonces qué estamos esperando-- dijo Davis, -encontremos a tu compañero digimon-. Por cierto, ¿tienes algún emblema o digiegg?

-Eso también lo veremos- dijo Izzy. Tentomon y los demás ya comenzaron a buscarlos . Hay que buscar en todo el digimundo para averiguarlo. Tendremos que dividirnos en parejas. Veamos Joe tu irás conmigo, Sora, tu irás con Matt, Yolei, tú con Ken, Codi con T.k.

-Yo quiero ir con Kari- dijo Davis.

-Yo iré con Ash- dijo esta a Davis. El no conoce el digimundo y ya que le mostré Tokio, ahora quiero mostrarle el digimundo.

Davis hizo una cara de pocos amigos a Ash, pero este lo ignoró. 

-Bueno Davis, tu vendrás conmigo- dijo Tai. 

En ese instante, cada pareja toma un rumbo diferente, con la meta de encontrar al compañero digimon de Ash y si tiene, su digiegg. 

¿Qué te parece si volamos? le preguntó Ash a Kari.

Pero cómo? dijo Kari al recordar que Gatomon te estaba con ellos.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Ash. Yo te elijo Pidgeot.

Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto!!

¡Ven Kari! dijo Ash mientras se subía sobre Pidgeot.

-Gracias- respondió Kari al momento en que Ash le tomaba la mano para que subiera. Kari y Ash se sonrojan al estar tomados de la mano. Para salvarlos de esa escena, Pikachu se sube y se lanza a los brazos de su amigo.

Momentos después, Ash y Kari ya se encontraban surcando el cielo. Estos dos se iban alejando poco a poco de Tai y Davis, quien al ver eso, no podía evitar sentirse celoso. 

¡Ese Ash que se cree! dijo Davis al no poder ocultar su enojo. 

Cálmate Davis, no te enojes, deja que Kari ordene sus pensamientos y sentimientos- 

¿A qué te refieres? preguntó Davis al oír a Tai.

-No, a nada-- dijo Tai, -era sólo un decir-

Luego de esta charla, Davis y Tai siguen su camino, mientras tanto, Ash y Kari seguían recorriendo el Digimundo sobre Pidgeot, por supuesto también buscando al compañero digimon de Ash, pero Kari no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con Ash y mostrarle el digimundo. Así podría saber si en verdad lo ama o no. 

-Oye Ash-

-Si Kari- respondió este con una voz muy dulce.

¿Quisiera preguntarte algo? 

-Dime-

-Quisiera saber si....-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un rayo de oscuridad golpeó a Pidgeot, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Ash toma a Kari entre sus brazos para que esta no se lastimara. Ambos caen al suelo, aunque Ash se lleva la peor parte porque usó su cuerpo para proteger a Kari. 

Ash ¿te encuentras bien? preguntó Kari al ver el fuerte golpe que se había llevado Ash. 

-Creo que si- respondió este. Pero en ese momento se desmaya.

¡¡¡Ash!!! gritó Kari al ver a Ash desmayado. Al voltear a su alrededor, Kari no vio a nadie cerca de ahí, es más, todo su alrededor estaba sombrío, como si fuera un mundo separado al digimundo. 

Kari trató desesperadamente de pedir ayuda, pero nadie la escuchó. Entonces mandó un mensaje a los demás, esperando que lo pudieran recibir. En ese momento, se escucha un ruido extraño entra las sombras. Luego se escucha una voz:

¡Prepárense a morir! 

Continuará.........


	8. Neemon: El amo de las sombras

Neemon; El Amo de las Sombras

Kari no podía observar al enemigo que los asechaba. Ella volteó a todos lados sin poder encontrar a nadie. En ese instante Ash comienza a despertarse. Al ver a Kari preocupada le dice que todo va a estar bien. Ella le comenta que alguien los observa y quiere acabar con ellos.

-Eso no lo permitiré- dijo Ash al mismo tiempo que sacaba 2 pokebolas.

Vayan Feraligart y Thypolosion.

Gart!! Gart!! 

Typho!! Typho!!

Estén alerta por si ven algo sospechoso- dijo Ash a sus amigos

-Toma mi mano- dijo Ash. Tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente.

-Si- respondió Kari y Ash y emprendieron el viaje. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ash y Kari seguían caminando y parecía que nunca llegarían a ningún lugar, pero tampoco sentían la presencia de algo maligno. En ese momento llegan a una pequeña Villa. Este estaba completamente destruido, sin rastros de vida y sin seña de que o quien había hecho todo esto. 

-Que horror- dijo Kari -¿Quién pudo hacer todo esto?

-No lo se- respondió Ash. -pero será mejor que no permanezcamos en este lugar.

-Mi pierna- se quejó Kari.

¿Te duele mucho? pregunto Ash al ver que esta se agarraba la pierna.

-Creo que me lastimé cuando caímos- respondió esta con una voz de dolor.

¿Si quieres te cargo? preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

-No lo tienes que hacer, sería una molestia- respondió Kari sonrojada.

-No es ninguna molestia- respondió Ash al mismo tiempo en que agarraba a Kari entre sus brazos y comenzaba la marcha.

Kari no podía creer que estuviera en brazos de Ash y que ella pudiera estar tan cerca de él. Entonces comenzó a comprender de que en verdad se estaba enamorando de él. Momentos después Kasi se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto.......

-No puedo creer que Kari haya escogido ir con es tal Ash y no conmigo- exclamó Davis.

-Cálmate Davis- le dijo Tai. -Ella sabe lo que está haciendo. 

En ese momento, Davis nota que tiene un mensaje de Kari.

-espera Tai. Kari está en problemas- dijo Davis al leer el mensaje.

-Pero ¿Dónde está? dijo Tai al ver la preocupación de Davis.

-No lo sé- respondió este. No es posible ubicarlos, pero tenemos que encontrarlos a como de lugar.

Pero Davis, ya va a oscurecer, no podremos buscarlos ahora, sólo nos perderíamos y no seríamos de ayuda. Será mejor que regresemos mañana. Además Kari y Ash se las alegrarán para salir adelante, ya lo verás.

Esta bien- respondió Davis un poco desanimado.

Avísale a Ken y a los otros, yo les avisaré a Matt, Sora, Joe e Izzy para que nos ayuden a buscarlos mañana.

-Esta bien- dijo Davis.. Espera Kari, ya vamos.

***De regreso con Ash y Kari.******

-Regresen Feraligart y Typholosion- Vayan Chikorita y Bulbasour.

Chiko!! Chiko!! 

Bulba!! Bulba!!

-Kari, despierta-

-¡¡¡Ahh!! ¿Qué pasó? preguntó Kari al momento en que despertaba.

-Ya oscureció- respondió Ash. Debemos encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche. 

-Claro- contestó la joven que estaba sonrojada porque no podía creer que pasaría la noche cerca de Ash. Aunque ya lo había hecho el día anterior. Pero esto era diferente, esta vez no hay nadie cerca, sólo Ash, ella y Pikachu, pero estaba feliz aunque preocupada por estar perdida. Pero no le dio mayor importancia y siguió al lado de Ash.

-Oye Kari-- 

-Dime Ash- 

-Tienes frío- 

-Un poco- respondió esta.

Ten toma. Ash se quita su chaleco y se lo sobrepone a Kari, lo mismo hace con su gorra.

-Así estarás caliente y no te congelarás- contestó Ash a Kari.

-Pero sin esto tu te congelarás- respondió Kari al ver lo que Ash estaba haciendo por ella.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy acostumbrado a esto. Además no estoy solo, Pikachu me hará compañía y ambos nos calentaremos mutuamente.

Pikachu brinca directamente a los brazos de su entrenador. 

-Él tiene razón- dijo Pikachu. -Estaremos bien-

Ash y Pikachu se recuestan en la pared de la cueva que Ash había encontrado para pasar la noche. Pero Kari no quería que Ash pasara frió, así que se acercó a él y se sentó a su par, tomándolo del brazo para que ella también le pudiera proporcionar calor.

-No dejaré que pases penas por mi- dijo Kari.

-No importa- respondió este poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Kari.

Al ver esto, Pikachu se baja del regazo de su entrenador, dejando a la pareja sola y bien abrazada. Momentos después ambos estaban bien dormidos, lo que hizo que Pikachu también se durmiera, mientras que Chikorita y Bulbasour se quedaron haciendo guardia.

A la mañana siguiente Ash se despierta y no observa a Kari a la par suya. Al mirar a todos los lados, mira que Kari se encuentra en la salida de la cueva, observando el amanecer. 

-No es hermoso- dijo Kari al darse cuenta de que Ash se había despertado. 

-Claro que si-, pero no tanto como tú.

-Ah!- dijo Kari algo sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo sonrojado.

Kari, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Dime Ash- (seré que él también está enamorado de mi)

-Mira, yo, bueno...-

En ese momento, una figura sombría aparece detrás de Kari, la cual no puede hacer nada y es capturada por esa figura sombría.

-Kari no- gritó Ash tratando de sujetar su mano, pero no puede.

¿Quién eres tu? preguntó Ash cuando tomaba dos de sus pokebolas.

-Yo soy Neemon, El amo de las Sombras- dijo el malvado digimon. -He venido a tomar sus vidas por órdenes de MalonMeotismon-. Neemon era una mezcla entre Devimon y MalonMeotismon, literalmente. Era de color negro, a excepción de unas manchas rojas en su pecho, eran un poco más grande que Devimon y poseer grandes músculos. 

-No lo permitiré- Yo los elijo Pidgeot y Thypolosion

Pidgeotto!!

Typho!!

Pidgeot trata de liberar a Kari y tu Thypolosion cuando Pidgeot la libere usa lanzallamas.

Pigdgeott!! (De acuerdo)

Typho!! (Entendido)

Conque quieres pelear, bien, ya veremos quien es más fuerte.

Pidgeot se acerca para tratar de liberar a Kari, pero Neemon utiliza su ataque de las sombras, el cual hace que Pidgeot caiga.

Pidgeot, toma un descanso- maldición. Vayan Chikorita y Bulbasour, pero no lastimen a Kari.

Chiko!! (Esta Bien)

Bulba!! (OK)

Chikorita y Bulbasour si disponen a atacar, pero son golpeados por Neemon y terminan derrotados al igual que Pidgeot por el ataque de sombras. 

-Nunca podrás vencerme con esas extrañas criaturas- dijo Neemon. En ese momento Neemon deja a Kari en la parte más alta de un árbol y se dispone a pelear.

-Para que sea una batalla justa, dejé a tu amiga a un lado, pero será el mismo resultado con o sin ella interfiriendo-

A si, dijo Ash. Vayan Thypolosion y Feraligart.

Thypolosion, lanzallamas.

Feraligart, Hidro Bomba.

Los dos pokemon atacan al mismo tiempo, pero sus ataques no surten con mucho efecto y Neemon los ataca con alas de las oscuridad y los manda lejos del campo de batalla..

-Regresen- "Que puedo hacer, si no hago algo, lastimará a Kari".

-Bueno Pikachu, tu eres la última esperanza-. Ve

De acuerdo. 

Pikachu, Impactrueno.

-Que no entiendes que nunca me derrotaras- gritó Neemon. -Alas de la oscuridad-

Pikachu logra esquivar su ataque y se posa sobre Neemon.

En ese momento Kari se logra escapar de donde Neemon la había dejado y corre hacia donde se encontraba Ash. Neemon se percata de eso y dirige su ataque hacia Kari. Pikachu al ver esto usa su Impactrueno para impedirlo, pero Neemon se desase de Pikachu arrojándolo lejos y preparándose para atacar a Kari.

-Acabaré contigo- dijo Neemon preparándose para enviar su ataque.

-Cuidado- gritó Ash a Kari.

Esta al ver a Neemon se quedó parada sin poderse mover. Neemon estaba listo para liquidarla, pero en ese momento Ash se atraviesa en su camino, empujando a Kari fuera de su trayectoria.

-Muere- gritó Neemon al momento de enviar su sombra de la oscuridad.

-Fue un placer conocerte Kari- dijo Ash. 

No Ash.

Antes de que la sombra de la oscuridad pudiera acabar con Ash. Una luz dorada apareció ante él para desaparecer el ataque. 

-Que rayos es eso- gritó Neemon al ver la luz dorada que era muy cegadora-

Después de unos momentos la luz se disipa y aparece un extraño objeto, también de color dorado al mismo tiempo que el D3 de Ash y Pikachu comienzan a brillar.

¡No puede ser! dijo Kari al ver el objeto. 

Continuará.........


	9. El Digiegg del Milagro

El Digiegg del Milagro 

El asombro de Kari se debía a que el objeto dorado era el Digiegg del Milagro. Ella no comprendía que hacía el digiegg del Milagro ahí, supuestamente sólo ayudó a derrotar al Emperador de los Digimons y luego desapareció. 

-A menos que el digiegg del Milagro sea el de Ash- pensó Kari. 

En ese momento, Pikachu, quien había reaccionado al momento de la parición del digiegg, se unió a la luz que despedía este. Ash no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. 

-¿Qué es eso? preguntó asombrado. 

-Pikachu va a digievolucionar- gritó Kari. 

¿Qué? gritó Ash asombrado al no creer lo que Kari estaba diciendo. 

Pero en efecto, el digiegg del Milagro tomó a Pikachu para que este pudiera digievolucionar. Después de unos instantes la luz dorada había desaparecido y en el lugar donde estaban Pikachu y el digiegg, sólo se encontraba una criatura de armadura dorada, con grandes piernas y una enorme cola.(Algo parecido a Magnamon) 

¿Quién eres tu? preguntó Neemon. 

Mi nombre es MagnaVoltmon, y seré yo quien acabe contigo. 

¿MagnaVoltmon? se preguntaron Kari y Ash. 

-No me hagas reír- dijo Neemon. A lo único que haz venido es a presenciar la muerte de ellos dos. 

En ese momento, Neemon se voltea hacia donde se encontraban Ash y Kari. Dispuesto a usar su ataque de las sombras. Neemon se dirige a toda prisa hacia ellos. Pero MagnaVoltamon no lo permite y lo agarra por detrás. 

-Nunca dejaré que les hagas daño- murmuró MagnaVoltamon. 

¡Trueno Dorado! grita MagnaVoltmon al momento en que absorbe una gran cantidad de energía del medio ambiente, la cual luego la transforma en un gran rayo que impacta en ambos, pero no afecta a MagnaVoltmon. Neemon sale despedido lejos por la tremenda descarga. 

-Maldito seas- gritó Neemon. -Tengo que acabar con ellos- 

****Mientras Tanto**** 

En ese momento, a lo lejos Tai, Davis y los demás estaban buscando a Kari y Ash, cuando en eso Tentomon alcanza a ver un gran destello dorado a la lejanía. 

Izzy, -creo que esta pasando algo en aquella dirección- Tentomoen señaló hacia donde se despedía la luz dorada. Entonces los demás lo miraron y decidieron ir a investigar. 

Veemon!! Digievoluciona! (Digiegg de la Amistad) 

Hawkmon!! Digievoluciona! (Digiegg del Amor) 

Armadillomon!! Digievoluciona! (Digiegg del Conocimiento) 

Patamon!! Digievoluciona! (Digiegg de la Esperanza) 

Luego de que los cuatro digimon digievolucionaron, emprendieron la marcha con sus amigos par ver que pasaba. 

****De regreso**** 

-No te lo permitiré- grito MagnaVoltmon. 

-Sombra de la oscuridad- gritó Neemon al momento de lanzar su ataque. 

MagnaVoltmon se atraviesa en el camino del ataque, tomándolo en sus manos y regresándoselo a Neemon. 

-Ash, Kari, huyan- dijo MagnaVoltmon. 

-Si- respondió Ash. Ash toma una pokebola y saca a Pidgeot. 

-Ven Kari- dijo el entrenador. -Sube- 

Pidgeot. -Aleja a Kari lo más posible, por favor- 

Pidgeotto!! (De acuerdo Ash) 

-No te puedes quedar- dijo Kari angustiada. -Te podrían hacer daño- 

-No te preocupes- respondió Ash con una sonrisa -Estaré bien-. Vete Pidgeot. 

En ese momento, Pidgeot levanta vuelo y se aleja para poner a salvo a Kari. 

"Ash se preocupa por mi y yo no puedo hacer bada para ayudarlo" pensó Kari en el momento en que comenzó a llorar. 

-Bien MagnaVoltmon- dijo Ash. Ya puedes atacar con tranquilidad. 

-Esta Bien- contestó. -GigaShock. 

-Maldito seas- gritaba de dolor Neemon. 

La tremenda descarga hace que Neemon quede inconsciente por unos instantes, tiempo que Ash y MagnaVoltmon aprovechan para escapar de ahí. 

-Buen trabajo- dijo Ash felicitando a MagnaVoltmon. 

-No tienes que mencionarlo- contestó este. 

-Demonios prisa, tal vez alcanzamos a Kari- dijo Ash con una gran deseo de volver a verla. 

En ese instante, Neemon reacciona y se da cuenta de que habían escapado. Como se encontraba muy dañado, decidió mejor regresar a su escondite para poder recuperar fuerzas. -Me las pagarán- 

Después de que Pidgeot había recorrido una gran distancia, Kari logró reconocer a sus amigos que se acercaban. 

-Tai, Davis, T.K.- gritaba Kari para tratar de que sus amigos la vieran. 

-Miren, es Kari- gritó Yolei al ver que se aproximaba sobre Pidgeot. 

-Que bien que esta a salvo- dijo Tai. 

Pidgeot descendió a tierra para dejar a Kari. Esta trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas para que sus amigos no se preocuparan. 

¿Dónde está Ash? preguntó Tai al no verlo. 

-Bueno- dijo Kari. -Es que tuvimos un encuentro con un ayudante de MalonMeotismon-. Ash trató de defenderme, pero no se que le habrá pasado. 

Tai vio la preocupación que Kari tenía por la ausencia de Ash, al igual que Davis, el cual se enfadó por eso. 

-Oigan chicos- 

-Esa voz- dijo Kari. -Es Ash- 

En efecto, Ash y MagnaVoltmon se acercaban por el camino hacia Kari y los demás. Kari no podía ocultar la alegre que estaba por ver que Ash se encontraba bien. 

-Perdón por preocuparlos- dijo Ash. -Tuvimos un encuentro con un digimon llamado Neemon. 

Claro, pero dime ¿Quién es él? preguntó Tai al ver al digimon con armadura dorada a la par de Ash. 

-A, él es MagnaVoltmon- respondió Ash. 

Entonces significa que encontraste a tu compañero digimon -dijo Izzy. 

-No- interrumpió Kari. 

-Ash siempre ha estado con su compañero digimon- dijo esta. 

-No entiendo- dijo Davis. 

MagnaVoltmon es la digievolución de Pikachu con el digiegg del Milagro. 

¿Pikachu? ¿El digiegg del Milagro? Pero ¿cómo es posible eso? dijo Davis. 

-No lo se- respondió Ash. Cuando Kari estaba en peligro, yo me interpuse entre ella y Neemon, en eso, una luz dorada apareció de la nada justo antes de que el ataque de Neemon me golpeara. En ese momento, mi D3 y Pikachu comenzaron a brillar junto con la luz y momentos después apareció MagnaVoltmon. 

En ese momento, Pikachu regresa a su forma y el digiegg del Milagro regresa hacia Ash. 

-Ya veo- dijo Tai. Conque el digiegg del milagro era el tuyo. Lo que no me explico es por qué tu pokemon digievolucionó con él. 

-Yo tampoco lo sé- dijo Ash. -Lo único que si se es que MagnaVoltmon nos salvó y que ese tal Neemon volverá a atacar, pero para la próxima vez estaremos listos- 

En ese momento, Ash cae desmayado. 

-Ash-, gritó Kari al ver a Ash en el suelo. 

-Creo que esta mal herido- dijo Joe al momento en que se acercaba a examinarlo. 

-Tiene una fractura en la pierna y una herida en su costado- 

-No puede ser- dijo Kari llorando. -Es mi culpa, si Ash no me hubiera protegido, todo esto no estuviera pasando-. 

Kari sale corriendo del lugar, por no poder soportar lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Kari, no te vayas. Davis se disponía ir tras ella, pero T. K. lo detuvo. 

-Qué haces T.K. debo ir por ella- le replicó Davis. 

-Déjala- dijo T.K. -Ella necesita tiempo sola después de lo que paso. 

-T.K. tiene razón- dijo Tai. Además creo que... 

En ese momento, Ash vuelve en si, aunque sólo por un instante, y lo único que logra decir es: "Gracias". Y de nuevo vuelve a desmayarse. 

Continuará............. 


	10. Despertar

Despertar 

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Qué es este lugar?

Esta no es mi habitación ¿De quién será?

Ahora lo recuerdo. Legué a este extraño lugar junto con Pikachu y mis demás pokemons. Este es el cuarto de Kari. Kari!! lo olvidé. Lo último que recuerdo es que encontramos a Tai y a sus amigos y luego....

Ash!!!

¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Despertaste.

¿Eres tu Kari?

Si Ash, soy yo, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ya estás a salvo.

Ash había despertado, lo cual había llenado de felicidad a Kari, quien lo había estado cuidando todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente.

¿Qué me pasó?

Te desmayaste justo cuando encontramos a Tai y a los otros. Me preocupé mucho por ti- esto lo dice Kari un poco sonrojada.

No te hubieras preocupado, ya me encuentro muy bien. (Ash recae)

-No digas eso- le replicó Kari, -todavía debes descansar un poco-

Esta bien (Ash se vuelve a recostar) ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en cama?

Una semana exacta, respondió Kari.

¡¡¡¡Una semana!!!! Dijo Ash sorprendido. Pero cómo es posible, todo ese tiempo se ha perdido.

No digas tonterías, tu necesitabas descansar y recuperarte. Eso no es tiempo perdido- respondió Kari con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

Ash al ver que Kari comienza a llorar, toma con su mano el rostro de Kari y le dice:

-No llores, eso hace que me entristezca- dijo Ash con una voz muy dulce.

-Esta bien- respondió Kari al ver el rostro de Ash.

(Esta es mi oportunidad para decirle a Kari lo que siento)

(Debo decírselo ahora o quizás no lo haga nunca)

Kari.

Ash.

Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

-Yo también-, respondió Kari.

Ash y Kari se acercan poco a poco, como si presintieran lo que el otro le quiere decir.

Kari bueno, quiero decirte que, um, yo...

En ese momento Davis abre la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo las palabras de Ash. Ambos al ver la entrada de Davis se separan.

-Creo que ya estas un poco mejor- dijo Davis al ver aquella escena.

Si, ya me recuperé bastante, respondió Ash un poco nervioso.

¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó Kari algo molesta.

Venía a ver si Ash ya había despertado para contarle a los demás.

-Pues como lo has visto, Ash ya se encuentra mejor- respondió Kari, -Y si no te molesta, necesita un poco más de reposo, así que será mejor que te vayas-

Esta bien- respondió Davis un poco enojado pero con resignación.

-Pero tienen que juntarse conmigo y los demás en tres hora para explicarle a él lo que está pasando-

¿A qué se refiere? preguntó Ash confundido.

-No es nada- respondió Kari al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada poco amigable a Davis.

Davis al ver esto, se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Ash y a Kari solos nuevamente. 

"A qué se referirá Davis con explicarme lo que está pasando, por cierto" ¡Dónde está Pikachu? preguntó Ash al no verlo en la habitación.

Esta con los demás- respondió Kari tratando de disimular algo. No te preocupes por él, se encuentra muy bien. 

Creo que tienes razón, será mejor que duerma un poco más. Ash se vuelve a recostar.

¡Que descanses! le murmuró Kari al oído.

****Mientras tanto****

No puedo creer que Kari prefiera estar con alguien como él y no conmigo.

-Cálmate Davis- deja que Kari ordene sus ideas y decida que esta bien y que está mal.

-Creo que tienes razón Tai, no tengo que ser tan egoísta-

Así se habla. Será mejor que nos preparemos para explicarle todo, a bueno, ya sabes.

Si, tienes razón.

****De regreso****

"Debí aprovechar la oportunidad de estar sola con él para decirle acerca de mis sentimientos, pero creo que tendré otra oportunidad".

MIentras Kari pensaba cómo poder decirle a Ash lo que sentía por él, este también pensaba en lo mismo, ya que no pudo dormirse, aunque aparentaba estarlo.

"No se porque, pero esta sensación al estar con ella, es muy especial. Por eso debo decírselo, pero ¿será que yo le agrado o le agradará ese tal Davis?"

En ese momento, la madre de Kari entra en la habitación para ver como seguía Ash. Tanto Ash como Kari se sorprenden de la visita de su madre. Esto hace que Ash se reincorpore.

¿Te encuentras mejor? preguntó la madre de Kari.

Si señora- respondió Ash muy amablemente.

Me alegro por oír eso. Por cierto ¿No tienen hambre?

Ash y Kari asintieron con la cabeza, en realidad Ash no había comido en una semana y Kari casi no comía por estar al pendiente de Ash.

Momentos después, Ash y Kari se encontraban prácticamente almorzando, ya que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. ambos se dieron un gran banquete ya que ninguno había comido bien desde hace un buen rato. Al terminar quedaron satisfechos.

A continuación, Ash y Kari se despidieron de la madre de esta última y se dispusieron a ir hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el parque cercano a la Estación de TV, donde sería la reunión, Ash pensada acerca de todo lo que había sucedido una semana antes en el Digimundo, cuando se perdió con Kari, cuando pelearon con Neemon, cuando Pikachu digievolucionó. Aún no entendía como Pikachu pudo haber digievolucionado si él no es un Digimon. En fin, todas estas ideas y pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza de Ash.

Al mismo tiempo Kari pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida en esos momentos, se estaba o se había enamorado de la persona que acababa de conocer, esa persona que cautivó su corazón desde el momento en que la vio. Esa persona que además era gentil y cariñosa con todos los que lo rodeaban. Ella pensaba si era posible que él la amara. Esto hizo que Kari tomara valor par hacer lo siguiente:

Ash, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ash salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos, pero al ver la sonrisa de Kari, para él todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Si, dime.

¿Quisiera decirte algo muy importante?

Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Pero no lo quiero hacer hoy ni aquí.

Entonces ¿cuándo? preguntó Ash confundido.

Te lo diré el domingo en la Torre de Tokio.

Esta bien, si tu lo quieres así.

Gracias Ash, me has hecho muy feliz. Dicho esto, Kari se acerca hacia Ash y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Esto hace que Ash se sonroje pero al mismo tiempo se llene de alegría.

-Vamos- dijo Kari, tenemos que apresurarnos o si no los demás se enfadarán con nosotros.

Tienes razón, dijo Ash. Ven, dame tu mano.

Esta bien, dijo Kari al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ash.

Pidgeot, to te elijo.

Pidgeot salió de su pokebola listo para obedecer a su entrenador.

Kari y Ash montan sobre Pidgeot para poder llegar al parque para reunirse con los demás

¡Sujétate fuerte!

Lo haré- respondió Kari al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba fuertemente de Ash.

Pidgeot, a toda velocidad.

En pocos instantes, Pidgeot había recorrido la distancia que los separaba del parque. 

Gracias Pidgeot, mereces un descanso. Regresa.

Ash y Kari caminan hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Al llegar, Ash y Kari observaron que todos se encontraban allí, incluyendo a Mimi, quien regresó de los Estados Unidos para pasar sus vacaciones de invierno en Japón.

¡Hola a todos! saludaron Ash y Kari al mismo tiempo.

¡Hola? respondió Tai al igual que los demás.

-Ya veo que estás mucho mejor- dijo Tai al ver a Ash muy alegre.

-Tenlo por hecho- dijo Ash con su clásica pose.

Primero quiero presentarte a la única niña elegida que no conocías. Su nombre es Mimi.

¡Mucho gusto! dijo Ash al ver a Mimi, quien estaba a la par de Joe.

¡Igualmente! contestó esta.

Luego de dar una pequeña vista al lugar, Ash se percató de que Pikachu no estaba ahí.

¿En dónde está Pikachu? preguntó Ash algo preocupado.

--De eso queremos hablarte- interrumpió Izzy.

¿Qué lke pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien? preguntó Ash.

-No te preocupes, está con los demás Dgimons en el Digimundo-

¿A qué te refieres con los demás digimons?

Ash, hay algo muy importante que debes saber. Pikachu es un Digimon

Que???.

Continuará.......... 


	11. Verdades Dolorosas, amores demostrados

Verdades Dolorosas, Amores Demostrados 

Pero eso no puede ser posible, Pikachu no puede ser un Digimon. 

Aunque te parezca imposible, si lo es- replicó Izzy.

Ash no podía aceptar la idea de que Pikachu fuera un Digimon, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y si lo era ¿Por qué entonces estaba en su mundo?

-Eso tiene que ser mentira- dijo Ash enojado.

-Cálmate, por favor- le pidió Kari con una sonrisa.

-Si Ash, cálmate- replicó también T.K.

Ash al ver el rostro de Kari, no se pudo negar a su petición y se calmó.

Esta bien. Entonces, cuéntenme la verdad.

-De acuerdo- respondió Izzy. Todo comenzó hace muchos siglos en el Digimundo cuando todavía ningún humano había estado ahí. Según inscritos antiguos, se cuenta que al principio, en la creación del Digimundo, se creó un Digimon especial, MagnaVoltmon, el cual sería el encargado de protegerlo de todo peligro, teniendo un magnifico poder, casi invencible y además, sería el encargado de mantener la armonía en todas las dimensiones conocidas. El poder de este Digimon radicaría en su corazón, un corazón tan puro y valiente como ningún otro conocido y en el poder del Digiegg del Milagro. Pero esto creó la envidia de otros digimons, lo cuales se fueron llenando de maldad, la cual fue tan grande que lograron derrotar a MagnaVoltmon y separarle del Digiegg, lo cual dio origen a Voltamon.

¿Voltamon? Preguntó Ash confundido.

Ese es el nombre de Pikachu en el Digimundo- respondió Yolei.

-Eso es correcto- dijo Izzy. Pero no sólo derrotaron a MagnaVoltmon y lo separaron de su fuente de poder, sino que lo enviaron a otra dimensión, la cual no se supo hasta ahora. Luego escondieron el Digiegg del Milagro en donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

Pero si MagnaVoltmon fue derrotado ¿Quién venció a esos seres?

-Los primeros niños elegidos- respondió Tai. 

Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué en mi mundo existen muchos Pikachu? preguntó Ash al ver que Volta.. umm Pikachu sólo era uno.

Suponemos que tomó la forma de esa criatura al llegar a tu dimensión- dijo Izzy.

Comprendo, pero ¿Por qué me tocó ese Pikachu? Pudo haber sido cualquier otro, respondió Ash. 

Eso es porque él te escogió a ti, -respondió Izzy-

¿Me escogió? preguntó Ash intrigado.

Si Ash, te escogió. Voltamon sabía que algún día regresaría al Digimundo, y que cuando eso sucediera, tendría que estar acompañado de una persona llena de valor, esperanza y, sobre todo, que tuviera un alma pura. Y esa persona fuiste tú.

Pero ¿por qué necesitaba mi ayuda?

Él te necesitaba para que lo ayudaras a ser el ser poderoso que fue algunas vez

Pero según me contó Davis, Veemon usó el Digiegg del Milagro, dijo Ash al recordar una conversación con Davis.

Eso se dio gracias a que Davis y Veemon están llenos de esa misma pureza, valor y esperanza, por eso el Digiegg se presentó para ayudarnos en esos momentos- respondió Ken.

Todo me ha quedado claro, dijo Ash. Sólo tengo una última duda. Si MagnaVoltmon es tan fuerte ¿Por qué les costó pelear con Neemon?

Eso se debe a que aún no ha recuperado todos sus poderes, y precisamente ese es tu trabajo con Pikachu. Necesita de que tú y él se esfuercen al máximo para poder alcanzar el poder que alguna vez tuvo. Por eso, debes entrenar desde este momento para poder hacer que MagnaVoltmon sea el de antes y así poder derrotar a MalonMeotismon y a los otros. Izzy, al terminar de decir estas palabras, hizo que Ash se reincorporara del suelo, dirigiera su vista por unos momentos al cielo y luego se dirigiera a sus amigos.

-Entonces si eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Lo haré- dijo Ash

No te preocupes -dijo Davis- nosotros te ayudaremos, cuenta con eso.

Gracias amigos, son los mejores. 

Bueno -interrumpió Tai- Ya que sabes toda la verdad, será mejor que descanses, ya que mañana comenzaremos a entrenar junto con los demás.

Tienes razón. -respondió Ash-

Todos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a despedirse unos de otros. Mientras esto ocurría, Ash se dirigió a una pequeña colina que había en el parque. El día estaba llegando a su fin y se podía observar la caída del sol. Ash se recostó en la grama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le habían contado ese día. No podía creer que Pikachu fuera un digimon y que de él dependía el destino de todos sus amigos y demás personas en este lugar y en su mundo. También pensó en lo que estaba sintiendo por Kari, ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz y que tenía todas las ganas de decírselo, pero no se atrevía.

Por otra parte, ya casi todos se había retirado, menos Kari, Tai y Davis, quienes observaron durante unos momentos a Ash desde lo lejos.

Debió ser difícil para él asimilar todo lo que le contamos, dijo Tai.

Lo se, -dijo Davis-, pero se tenía que enterar por su bien y por el bien de los demás. Que les parece si nos vamos?

Váyanse ustedes -dijo Kari-, yo me quedaré a esperar a Ash.

Pero Kari... Davis es interrumpido por Tai, quien lo toma del brazo y si lo lleva.

-No se tarden mucho- gritó Tai a lo lejos.

-Esta bien- le respondía Kari al mismo tiempo que se despedía de los dos. Momentos después, Kari se acercó al lugar en donde se encontraba Ash y se sentó a su par. 

¿En qué piensas? le preguntó Kari.

La vos de Kari hizo que Ash saliera de sus pensamientos abruptamente, lo cual hizo que sólo pudiera responder tímidamente "En nada".

Por favor -dijo Kari- a mi no me puedes engañar.

Tienes razón -dijo Ash al ver a Kari, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara. Me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de que Pikachu es un Digimon y no un Pokemon. Eso es algo muy difícil. Y también no se si seré capaz de que MagnaVoltmon recupere toda su fuerza.

Al oír estas palabras, Kari toma con ambas manos la mano derecha de Ash. Esto hace que Ash se sonroje aún más. Luego Kari le dice:

No digas eso Ash, tu eres capaz de eso y de mucho más, y además....

Además? preguntó Ash intrigado.

Esto era algo que quería decirte hasta el domingo, pero ya no puedo aguantar más, desde el momento en que te conocí, he sentido algo muy especial por ti, algo más fuerte que una simple amistad. Cada momento que hemos pasado juntos, lo he disfrutado mucho y creo que nunca podré olvidarlos, por eso yo...

Antes de que Kari pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Ash le levanta la barbilla y le da un tierno beso en la boca.

Kari no lo podía creer, Ash había resumido todo lo que ella sentía por él, y seguramente lo que él sentía por ella. El beso se prolongó por un buen rato hasta que ambos tuvieron que separase para poder tomar aire.

Ash yo...

No tienes que decir nada Kari, yo te he demostrado mi amor, el mismo amor que tú tienes por mi. Acto seguido, Ash vuelve a besar a Kari, aunque esta vez con más pasión y amor. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de ambos cuando se estaban besando, el día en que se conocieron, su primer paseo por Tokio, su aventura en el Digimundo, la pelea con Neemon, en fin, todo lo que han vivido juntos en los últimos 10 días. 

Después de un rato, Ash y Kari se separan uno del otro. Kari se recuesta en el pecho de Ash, mientras este acaricia su bello rostro. Juntos admiraban el atardecer de ese maravilloso día. 

¿Sabes algo?

Dime Ash.

Ahora tengo un motivo para lograr hacer que MagnaVoltmon recupere su poder y así poder vencer a MalonMeotismon y sus amigos. 

¿Y cuál es ese motivo? preguntó Kari suponiendo la respuesta.

El motivo eres tú ya que gracias a tu amor se que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti y por nuestra felicidad. 

Yo se que podrás hacerlo Ash.

Gracias Kari. 

Luego de ver la puesta del sol, Ash y Kari se retiran a casa, sabiendo los sentimientos que ambos sienten por el otro y también sabiendo que su amor sería capaz de superar cualquier dificultad que se les presente en el futuro. 

"""No dejes que el odio y el rencor tomen posición de tu corazón, sino tus actos reflejarán tus deseos más oscuros"""

Continuará...... 


	12. Amor, amistad y Celos

Amor, Amistad y Celos

El sol penetraba en la habitación de Kari, en aquel sábado tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, un día tan perfecto que serviría como preámbulo del duro entrenamiento que Ash tiene que emprender junto con Pikachu, para alcanzar todo su poder. Uno de los rayos de sol logra despertar a Ash y Kari.

-Buenos días Kari.

-Buenos días Ash.

-Y yo que?-

-Perdón, buenos días Pikachu.

-¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien Ash, gracias por preguntar-

Ash y Kari se besan.

-Que bien me siento.

-Yo también.

-Sabes Ash, no creí posible poder estar a tu lado y haberte confesado mi amor.

-Yo siento lo mismo, pero yo creo firmemente que nuestro amor estaba destinado a surgir, además nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

-Tienes razón.

Ash y Kari se vuelven a besar. Este beso dura más que el anterior. Luego se separan.

-Será mejor que salgamos, hoy tienes mucho que hacer.

-Esta bien Kari, vamos.

-Espérenme-.

-Bueno, bueno, ven Pikachu.

Ash, Kari y Pikachu salieron de la habitación, dispuestos a desayunar (NDA: Si me preguntan en donde se encuentra Gatomon, ni yo tengo la más mínima idea). Tai los esperaba en la sala.

-Buenos días Kari, Ash.

-Buenos días Tai- responden Ash y Pikachu.

-Buenos días hermano.

-¿durmieron bien?

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-¿Listo Ash?

-Por supuesto Tai, daré todo mi esfuerzo para lograr que Pikachu alcance su máximo poder.

-Estupendo. En 1 hora nos reuniremos con los otros chicos en casa de Izzy y luego partiremos al Digimundo.

-¡¡La comida esta lista!!

-Ya vamos mamá.

-No se apresuren, tenemos tiempo.

-Esta bien, vamos Ash.

Ash toma de la mano a Kari y ambos se dirigen a desayunar. Tai al principio parecía un poco extrañado, pero luego comprendió lo que pasaba y solo se rió entre dientes. (Por fin lo hizo)

-Aquí tienen.

-Gracias mamá.

-Emmm, esto está delicioso, que rico.

-Gracias Ash, pero no es para tanto.

-Ash lo dice en serio mamá.

-Si, umm, con respecto a la comida yo nunca miento.

*Yo soy testigo de eso*

-Ja,ja,ja veo que Pikachu tiene un buen sentido del humor.

-Yo también lo creo.

-Por cierto hija, ¿qué planes tienen para hoy?

-Iremos a casa de Izzy para reunirnos con nuestros amigos.

-Esta bien, pero, ¿a qué horas regresan?

-En la noche, no te preocupes.

-Entonces que se diviertan.

-Lo haremos, de eso me encargó yo- dijo Ash acabando de comer.

-Bueno, nos retiramos mamá.

-Adiós hija, adiós Ash.

Mientras Ash y Kari se levantaban de sus lugres, Tai ya los esperaba en la puerta listo para irse. En ese momento, por fin Gatomon se hace aparecer, trae la excusa de que estaba con los demás en casa de Izzy, ya que se había levantado muy temprano y como no quiso despertarlos, se fue de la casa.

-Ya estamos listos?.

Todos: Siiiii.

-Entonces en marcha.

Ash y Kari vuelven a tomarse de la mano y comienzan a caminar hacia afuera de la casa de Kari.

-Espera Kari, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Esta bien hermano. Adelántate Ash.

-Ok, nos vemos abajo. Vamos Pikachu.

***A la carga***

-¿Pasa algo malo hermano?

-No Kari, no es nada en especial. Ya veo que al fin lograste decirle a Ash que lo amabas.

Kari se quedó algo anonadada, pero luego pensó que era muy obvio.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Eso se nota a simple vista, además, yo lo venía sospechando desde hace días.

-Tienes razón..

-No te preocupes, yo se que Ash es un muchacho excepcional, y que el te corresponderá de la misma forma que tu lo haces.

-No te imaginas cuanto lo quiero, al igual que él me quiere a mi.

-Me alegro por ambos. 

-Gracias hermano.

-Bueno, será mejor que alcancemos a Ash.

-Vamos. Ambos hermanos salen corriendo para lograr alcanzar a Ash, quien ya se encontraba a varias cuadras del edificio. 

-Ya era hora.

-No exageres, sólo fueron unos minutos.

-No importa Tai. Ash y Kari se van juntos, mientras que Tai, Pikachu y Gatomon sólo los observan caminando detrás de ellos. Poco tiempo después, ya se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Izzy, donde sus amigos ya los estaban esperando.

-Tin tan, tin tan.

-Ya era hora.

-Perdona Izzy, tuvimos un retraso.

-Esta bien Tai, pasen.

-Que tal chicos.

-Hola a todos. 

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kari y a Ash, quienes todavía seguían tomados de la mano, algo que rea extraño para todos los demás, y especialmente hizo que Davis se pusiera archirequetecontraceloso. Ash y Kari no le dieron importancia a este detalle y siguieron tomados de la mano.

-¿Están todos listos?

-Seguro- respondieron todos un poco indecisos.

-Entonces vámonos- dijo Ash eufórico por el día que se avecinaba.

-Calmado Ash, primero debemos discutir la forma de entrenamiento- dijo Davis un poco molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero eso lo podemos analizar en el Digimundo.

-Davis está en lo cierto.

-Bueno, sólo porque tu lo dices. Esto hizo enfurecer más a Davis.

-Primero, haremos pelear a MagnaVolt.. ehhehh Pikachu contra nuestros digimons en su forma de defensor. Luego cuando adquiera más poder, peleará contra nuestros digimons y su digievolución DNA. ¿Estás de acuerdo Ash?

-Claro. 

-Esta decidido, entonces ya vámonos. Todos se alistaron para viajar al digimundo.

-Ash, haz los honores- dijo T.K.

-Esta bien, "Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete"-

Todos son transportados al digimundo, en donde los esperanban lo Veemon y los demás digimons listos para el duro entrenamiento.

¡¡Hola Davis!!

-Veemon, como has estado?

-Bien, ansioso por que comience la acción.

-Tu también estás de su lado.

-A qué te refieres Davis.

-Nada, vámonos.

-Pero que le pasará a Davis?.

Gabumon, Matt corre hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y compañero digimon, ya que él era el que tenía más tiempo de no verle. 

-Matt, ¿como estás?

-Bien, gracias Gabumon, espero que hayas practicado.

-Por supuesto, todos lo hemos hecho.

-Genial.

MIentras todos estaban charlando un momento con sus digimons, Ash y Kari se retiran, para estar a solas, lejos de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Esta acción hizo que Davis, quien ya estaba enojado, se enojó aún más, pero en el momento en que se disponía a seguirlos, Tai lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces Tai' ¡¡Suéltame!!

-Déjalos Davis. Ellos quieren estar a solas.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Qué no es obvio.

-¿Qué es lo obvio?

-Kari está enamorada de Ash y él de ella.

-Queeeeeeeeeeee. Pero cómo.

-No lo se Davis, pero Kari le tomó cariño a Ash rápidamente, creo que desde el día en que lo conoció, además no se que pudo pasar el día que estuvieron perdidos, pero hizo que el amor de ella creciera aún más.

-Pero eso no es justo, yo también amo a Kari.

-Lo se, pero ella ya tomó una decisión, así que acéptala con tranquilidad.

-No puedo, no puedo, no lo haré; no puedo aceptar eso. Jamás

-Has lo que quieras pero no los molestes, entiendes.

-Esta bien (Claro que no).

-Bueno, será mejor reunir a todos para alistarnos.

-Enseguida te alcanzo.

-Como quieras.

-Davis pensando "quien se cree ese Ash, cree que puede venir así nada más y quitarme a Kari, no lo permitiré, haré lo que sea para hacer que Kari me ame a mi y no a él. Ya se, haré que quede en ridículo en el entrenamiento, eso hará que Kari vea el tipo de persona que es él y de seguro lo dejará, Ja,ja,ja"

¿Que pasará ahora que Davis esta celoso por el amor de Kari hacia Ash, y que hará Ash para poder enfrentar el duro entrenamiento. Pronto lo sabremos.

Continuará................ 


	13. Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento

Ash y sus amigos se encontraban en el Digimundo para iniciar el duro entrenamiento de Ash, el cual le daría la experiencia necesaria para que MagnaVoltmon alcance su más alto nivel. 

-Estas listo Ash? 

-Claro Tai, ¿quién peleará primero conmigo? 

-Davis será tu oponente. 

-Estupendo. 

-Adelante, Pikachu. 

-Claro Ash- Pikachu digivolts a... 

-MagnaVoltmon. 

-Davis apresúrate-. Tai ya se encontraba exasperado por la actitud de Davis pero aguantó su carácter y esperó a que llegara. 

-Prepárate Veemon (ahora verás Ash) 

-Veemon digivolts a.... XV-mon. 

Creí que Davis digievolucionaría a Veemon en Flamedramon o Raidramon, pero creo que esta mucho mejor así. Todos estaban listos para observar la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar, hasta Mimi había venido de Estados Unidos junto con Michael para poder ayudar. 

-Animo Ash, te estaremos apoyando. 

-Gracias T.K. haré mi mayor esfuerzo-. 

-Deja de hablar y pelea Ash- Davis ya estaba ansioso de pelear y humillar a Ash. 

-Esta bien, MagnaVoltmon, Gigashock. 

MagnaVoltmon comenzó a reunir una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica proveniente del medio, logrando así formar una enorme esfera de energía condensada en sus manos lista para ser lanzada. 

-De acuerdo XV-mon esquívala y usa tu puño rápido. 

-Enseguida- respondió este al momento que comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. MagnaVoltmon vio como XV-mon comenzó a acercarse rápidamente y no pudo terminar de reunir la energía, pero aún así lanzó su ataque, el cual logró impactar a XV-mon, pero sin embargo no logró hacerle mayor daño, ya que este iba a una gran velocidad. 

-Toma-, 

-Ahhggg- El puño rápido impactó en el rostro de MagnaVoltmon, lo que hizo que este cayera un poco, pero recuperó el control de inmediato. 

-Cambiaremos de estrategia amigo, ahora usa Torbellino eléctrico- 

Todos: ¿Qué es eso? 

Al instante, MagnaVoltmon comenzó a girar sobre si mismo a una gran velocidad, y al igual que el Gigashock, comenzó a reunir energía eléctrica, pero en vez de mandar el remolino en el que se había convertido, este arremetió contra XV-mon como si fuera una flecha (al igual que Flamedramon hace con su tornado de Fuego, creo). Esta vez, MagnaVoltmon si logró golpear directamente a Xv-mon, lo que hizo que esta cayera al suelo, aún no estaba vencido, pero si muy débil. 

-Maldición- Davis ya estaba enojado porque su plan no estaba saliendo como él quería, pero tenía algo más. 

-Ichijoyi, Digievolución DNA- 

-Pero Davis, a mi me parece que eso no es justo- reclamo Ken, quien se sorprendió por la petición de Davis. 

-No importa, además Ash debe entrenar con oponentes realmente fuertes-. 

-Esta bien, prepárate Wormon. 

-Si ken. Wormon digivolts a ....... Stingmon. 

*XV-mon, Stingmon DNA digivolts a......... Ledramon. 

-Oye Davis, Ledramon es muy fuerte para MagnaVoltmon- estas palabras de Tai no hicieron que Davis cambiara de parecer. 

-No importa Tai, para mi y MagnaVoltmon es mejor, necesitamos enfrentar a enemigos más fuertes. 

-Como quieras Ash, pero ten cuidado. 

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. 

-Tu lo has pedido Ash, Ledramon usa tus cañones destructores. 

*De acuerdo. 

-MagnaVoltmon aléjate de ....... 

Era demasiado tarde, el ataque de Ledramon había dado en el blanco y MagnaVoltmon salió despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto de los cañones de Ledramon. Para estos momentos MagnaVoltmon estaba ya un poco agotado por los ataques recibidos, sin embargo su espíritu de pelea seguía encendido y no se dejaría vencer. 

-Utiliza de nuevo tu torbellino eléctrico- 

-Que tonto eres Ash, ya usaste ese ataque conmigo y Xv-mon, ya lo conocemos- dijo Davis con una gran confianza pensando que el ataque no los dañaría. 

-Eso crees, pues el torbellino eléctrico nunca ataca de la misma manera- 

-¿Qué?- 

Y en efecto, el torbellino eléctrico esta vez no fue lanzado de la misma forma, ya que MagnaVoltmon giró a una supervelocidad, haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera atraído hacia él, esto hizo que Ledramon fuese jalado por esta fuerza, la cual al estar ya cerca, era descargada muy violentamente, haciendo que Ledramon sufriera un gran dolor tanto físico como mental. 

-No puede ser, de nuevo lo hizo- 

-Bien hecho MagnaVoltmon, ahora acábalo con un ataque de cuerpo 8O sea una envestida) 

Este último ataque hizo que Ledramon cayera abruptamente en el suelo, haciendo que Davis se pusiera aún más furioso, pero aún así sabía que él tenía todas las de ganar, porque.... 

-Ledramon digivolts a ........... Imperialdramon. 

-¿Qué es eso? exclamó Ash al ver a la enorme bestia que estaba ante sus ojos. 

-El mejor Digimon de todos, dijo Davis al fin con una cara de satisfacción. 

-Pues ya lo veremos- 

MIentras Ash y Davis discutían, los demás comentaban la actitud de ambos, especialmente la de Davis, ya que se estaba tomando muy en serio esto del entrenamiento, además también sobre la conducta de Ash y Kari, quienes para sorpresa de todos, menos Tai claro esta, era muy rara. Así siguieron discutiendo hasta que la pelea iba a dar comienzo. 

-Oye Kari, dime algo. 

-Claro Sora, que pasa- 

-Tu comportamiento últimamente ha sido muy extraño, sobre todo cuando estás con Ash. ¿acaso estás enamorada de él? Esto no pareció impresionó impresionar a Kari, pues sabía que era verdad. 

-Claro que si. 

-¿Pero cómo? 

-No lo se muy bien, pero desde el primer momento en que lo vi cuando lo llevaron a mi casa, sentí una sensación muy especial, algo que jamás había sentido, algo cálido y afectivo. Luego cuando fueron pasando los primeros días, cada cosa que él hacia por mi, seguía alimentando ese sentimiento hasta que por fin no pude ocultar más y se lo confesé. 

-y qué dijo él? 

-Ash siente lo mismo por mi, eso fue lo que me hizo más feliz, ya que ambos compartíamos el sentimiento. 

-Me alegro por ti Kari. 

-Gracias Sora, pero por favor, si alguien pregunta, no digas nada. 

-Por qué? 

-Creo que esa es la razón que tiene inquieto a Davis. 

-Esta bien Kari no lo diré. 

-Gracias, eres una gran amiga. 

-Ni lo menciones, mejor veamos lo que pasa. 

...... retomando la batalla, MagnaVoltmon estaba recibiendo una auténtica paliza de Imperialdramon, ya que obviamente, él era mucho más grande y fuerte que MagnaVoltmon. Ash estaba un poco tenso, ya que no sabía que hacer, parecía que todos sus ataques no surtían efecto. 

-Ash estaba pensativo "que hago, ni el más poderoso ataque de MagnaVoltmon le ha hecho mayor daño a Imperialdramon, ya no se me ocurre nada, a menos que...." 

-Ríndete Ash, ya no puedes seguir peleando, admítelo. 

-Nunca Davis, aún tengo un último recurso 

-Y qué podía ser, Imperialdramon ha detenido cada uno de los ataques de tu Digimon, no creo que tengas alguno más bajo la manga. 

-Eso es lo que tu crees. MagnaVoltmon Hiper Rayo eléctrico. 

Qué rayos es eso? 

-Espera y verás Davis. 

A diferencia de sus demás ataques, esta vez MagnaVoltmon comenzó s a mover ambos brazos de una manera muy extraña, como si estuviera haciendo señas, pero en realidad era una movimiento para lograr expulsar toda la energía que había en el interior de él. Así que pocos momentos después lanzó su fulminante ataque; Imperialdramon, aunque era un Digimon demasiado veloz, no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer el más mínimo movimiento para poder esquivar el ataque. 

-No puede ser. 

-Lo ves Davis, te dije que no será tan fácil. 

-Demonios. 

El choque de esa tremenda energía contra su cuerpo, hizo que este cayera violentamente contra el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia al instante, haciendo que Veemon y Wormon volvieran a su forma más pequeña. 

-Viva, lo hicimos. 

-No puedo creerlo 

-Imposible. 

-Que bien?? 

-Increíble. 

Nadie daba crédito a lo que acababan de ver, con un solo ataque Imperialdramon había sido derrotado. Aunque de pronto la alegría de todos cambió drásticamente al ver a MagnaVoltmon, quien después de utilizar su ataque, quedó demasiado débil para mantenerse en el aire. Comenzó a caer rápidamente, y ya que no tenía energía, volvió a ser Pikachu. Para su mala fortuna, se encontraba sobre un acantilado, así que si caía desde esa altura, quizás podría morir. 

-Pikachuuuuuu!!!! 

-Espera Ash 

-Pidgeot ve. 

Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto. 

-Vamos amigo, tenemos que salvar a Pikachu. Ash se sube en el lomo de Pidgeot y ambos vuelan a gran velocidad para alcanzar a Pikachu. 

-Una poco más, ya casi lo alcanzamos 

Pidgeotto (resiste amigo). 

-Te tengo. Ash logra atrapar a Pikachu a unos escasos metros del fondo del acantilado. Este con sus pocas fuerzas agradece a su entrenador el gesto que acababa de hacer "Gracias Ash", luego Pikachu se desmayó. Ya con su querido amigo entre sus brazos, Ash regresa con los demás para ver el estado de Pikachu. 

-Gracias Pidgeot, eres genial 

Pidgeotto, tto (De nada Ash) 

-Mereces un descanso, regresa. 

-¡¡¡Ash!!! 

-¡¡¡Kari!!! 

-¿Estas bien? 

-Claro, pero Pikachu no lo está. 

-Tenemos que llevarlo de regreso para atenderlo. 

-Lo sé. 

-Entonces vamonos. 

-Escuchen chicos, regresaremos a Tokio. 

-Esta bien Tai, aquí los esperaremos hasta que MagnaVoltmon se recupere. 

Mientras Ash, Kari y lo demás partían de regreso al mundo real, Davis aún se encontraba hincado, perplejo por lo que pasó, ¿cómo era posible que Imperialdramon fuese derrotado por un solo ataque? Era algo inaceptable para él. 

-"Como puede ser, derrotado por Ash, y lo peor es que perdí delante de Kari". Estos eran los pensamientos de Davis que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. 

-Oye Davis, no te desanimes. 

-No quiero oír nada T.K. 

-Pero no se por qué estás enojado, Imperialdramon dio una gran batalla, tienes que estar orgulloso de él. 

-Lo se, lo sé, pero perdí. 

-Pero en la vida no siempre se puede ganar, además demuestra que MagnaVolmon está aumentando sus poderes. Eso es una gran esperanza para poder derrotar a MalonMeotismon. 

-Quizás tengas razón, pero aún así me dolió perder. 

-¿Por qué? Si ya has aceptado que fue una batalla justa. 

-Eso si lo puedo aceptar T.K., pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que.... 

-Que, que 

-Que Kari esté enamorada de Ash. 

-Así que es eso. Acaso tienes celos de Ash? 

-Por supuesto que si. Kari era la persona que yo más he amado en el mundo, pero ella ama a otra persona. 

-Pero si Kari es la persona quien más has amado, entonces deberías de estar feliz de que ella haya encontrado su felicidad, aunque no haya sido a tu lado. 

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? 

-Porque yo también estuve enamorado de Kari, pero tuve que aceptar que yo no podría ser feliz con ella. 

-Hablas en serio? 

-Claro, además prefiero que ella sea feliz con alguien más y no infeliz conmigo. 

-Gracias T.K., me has abierto los ojos. Creo que Kari merece estar con esa persona tan especial para ella. 

-Entonces que dices, ¿harás las pases con Ash? 

-Claro que lo haré. 

-Perfecto. 

Davis y T.K. comenzaron a caminar para alcanzar a los demás, ya que les habían sacado una buena ventaja por la urgencia de llevar a Pikachu a Tokio. Mientras ambos se alejaban del lugar de entrenamiento, una sombra misteriosa escuchó todo lo que nuestros amigos habían hablado. Lentamente comenzó a salir de las sombras, hasta que salió a la luz. Se trataba de Neemon, quien además de escuchar la conversación de Davis y T.K., también observó el entrenamiento realizado por MagnaVoltmon. 

-"Muy pronto estaré listo para volver a pelear, asiíque será mejor que sigas entrenando duro MagnaVoltmon, sino ni tu técnica más poderosa será capaz de detenerme, ja,ja,ja,ja" 

"""Cuando el corazón valiente y la amistad pura se unan con la luz dorada, surgirá un nuevo ser, con un sólo objetivo, hacer justicia""" 

Continuará............... 


	14. Venganza

Venganza

"Pikachu!!!!"

"-Se pondrá bien Izzy" 

"-No lo sé Kari, eso depende de la fuerza de tu Pikachu"

"-No puede ser, no te rindas amigo, sigue luchando."

un saludo muy especial para aimi y julian

-¿Pikachu?

-¿Ash?

-Por fin despertaste.

-Que pas.... ahh.

-No te esfuerces Pikachu, aún estás muy débil.

-No logro recordar nada de lo sucedido. Que fue lo que ocurrió mientras peleaba con Imperialdramon. 

-Lograste hacer el HIper Rayo Eléctrico.

-Y qué es eso?

-Ni yo lo se amigo, pero en ese momento estaba desesperado y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. 

-Dio resultado?

-Claro que si, derrotaste a Imperialdramon de un solo golpe.

-Entonces es un ataque fenomenal.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso Pikachu pero te deja muy agotado como para continuar con una pelea, así que tendremos que seguir entrenando hasta que logres dominar bien tus poderes.

-No te preocupes, yo se que con algo de esfuerzo lo lograremos.

Ash y Pikachu se dan un abrazo en señal de alegría y al mismo tiempo de aceptar el reto de ser mejores cada vez. Kari, mientras tanto se encontraba en el balcón observando el amanecer de ese domingo tan hermoso, tan tranquilo. Parecía como si nada ni nadie podría romper esa sensación tan maravillosa.

-Kari (pensando) "que día tan hermoso, como quisiera que Ash estuviera a mi lado observándolo conmigo, aunque también debe estar junto a Pikachu para asegurarse de que se encuentra bien. Será mejor ir a ver como se encuentran ambos". Instantes después, Kari entra a su habitación.

-Buenos días Ash, buenos días Pikachu.

-Buenos días Kari. Ash y Kari se dan un tierno beso.

-Cómo te encuentras Pikachu?

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. 

-Me alegro por eso.

-Oye Kari. 

-Dime Ash. 

-Comienzo a pensar si soy capaz de hacer esto viendo lo que le pasó a Pikachu.

-No comiences a pensar en eso otra vez, ya sabes que eres capaz de hacer lo que te propongas. Además me prometiste que no te darías por vencido y que existía un motivo que te hacia seguir adelante.

-Tienes razón Kari. (Ash comenzó a recordar todo lo que le dijo cuando se encontraban en el parque)

-Te daré algo para que ya no te preocupes. Kari vuelve a besar a Ash, sólo que esta vez es un beso más largo y apasionado. 

-Será mejor que dejemos descansar a Pikachu, ven Ash.

-Esta bien.

Ash y Kari salen de la habitación, dejando a Pikachu para que este pueda seguir recuperando sus fuerzas. Esto les dio la oportunidad de salir a dar un paseo, algo que Kari anhelaba con mucha alegría ya que era un estupendo día para hacerlo.

-Que día tan tranquilo.

-Y también muy caluroso.

-Claro.

-Kari?

-Si Ash, que pasa.

-En el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, no supieron nada de Neemon?

Esta pregunta dejó a Kari inquieta durante unos instante, pero luego contestó: 

-No Ash. Davis y los chicos regresaron durante tres días a buscarlo y nunca pudieron encontrarlo. acaso te preocupa si vuelve a aparecer. Crees que MagnaVoltmon no pueda vencerlo

-No claro que no, yo estoy seguro de que lo derrotaremos, lo que me tiene preocupado es que su misión no era acabar con MagnaVoltmon, sino a nosotros.

-¿Y?

-Y no quiero que les pase nada malo a nadie de ustedes, especialmente a ti.

-No te preocupes por ellos, todos saben defenderse muy bien, y tampoco te preocupes por mi, mientras estés a mi lado, no tengo nada a que temer.

-Pero, pero..

-No digas más, mejor disfrutemos de este día ya que mañana volverán a su entrenamiento.

-Esta bien Kari, dejaré de preocuparme y me relajaré un poco.

Kari seguía sujetada al brazo de Ash mientras caminaban por todo el parque, ya que era un lugar muy tranquilo y muy alegre los días domingos. Ambos estaban muy contentos, ya que era uno de los primeros momentos que estaban en realidad a solas. En verdad lo estaban disfrutando. Luego de estar recostados durante largo tiempo en una banca del parque, ambos se dirigieron a comer a un restaurante cercano a la Torre de Tokio, ya que a Ash por alguna razón, le encantaba admirar la torre. Después de comer, se dirigieron a la Torre, como era de esperarse, sólo que esta vez tenían un pequeño acompañante.

-Chiko, Chiko.

-Que linda, tu Chikorita es muy tierna.

-Lo se, además tu también le agradas. 

-Es muy simpática, ya no me hagas cosquillas. 

-Y parece que se está encariñando contigo.

-Chiko, Chikori (Es cierto) 

-Porque no regresamos al parque, así podré darle a mis otros pokemon un buen descanso.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.

Minutos después, ya se encontraban en el parque, y aprovechando que no había gente cerca del lugar, Ash sacó a todos sus pokemons.

-Salgan todos. 

-Bakuf, Bakuf (Thypolosion) 

-Gart, Gart (Feraligart) 

-Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto (Pidgeot) 

-Bulba, bulba (Bulbasour) 

-¿Cómo se sienten amigos?

-Bakuf, Gart, Pidgeotto, Bulba (muy bien!!!)

-Que les parece si dan un paseo por este lugar, pero no se alejen mucho y no dejen que nadie los vea.

-Bakuf, Gart, Pidgeotto, Bulba (esta bien Ash) Todos los pokemons toman caminos diferentes y se alejan.

-Parece que tus pokemon te quieren mucho.

-Es porque los he cuidado muy bien y nunca los he abandonado, no importando lo que pase .

-Ya veo por qué Pikachu y Chikorita también te quieren.

-Creo que si.

-Chiko, Chiko (Yo también)

Así pasó la tarde entera, tanto Kari como Ash y sus pokemons disfrutaron mucho de esos momentos de relajación. Ya entrada la noche, Ash y Kari regresaron a casa para poder dormir y prepararse para reiniciar su entrenamiento el día siguiente. 

-Te encuentras mejor Pikachu

-Por supuesto que si, estoy listo para volver a pelear contra cualquiera.

-Entonces prepárate para mañana, nuestro entrenamiento continuará.

-Que bien. 

-Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches Ash.

-Buenas noches Kari

Momentos después todos se encontraban bien dormidos, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si en estos momentos tan difíciles y sobre todo Ash y Kari, dispuestos a evitar que su amor sea interrumpido.

"""El corazón puro del guerrero del hielo será capaz de ablandar a cualquier alma maligna """

Al día siguiente, y como lo habían acordado, Ash y los demás se reunirían nuevamente en el Digimundo para seguir con el entrenamiento, tanto para MagnaVoltmon como para los demás digimons. 

-Listos chicos

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, a la carga.

Como ven, Ash esta muy animado con seguir luchando, ya que está decidido más que nunca en acabar con MalonMeotismon cuando regresen. Ya que la última vez luchó con Imperialdramon, esta vez lucharía contra oro gran Digmon. Los demás, de igual forma, observaban con atención lo que ocurriría.

-Cuando estés listo Tai.

-Podemos comenzar Ash. 

-Pikachu. 

-Agumon. 

-Pikachu digivolts a ............. MagnaVoltmon. 

-Agumon digivolts a ............ Greymon. 

-Así que al fin te conozco Greymon.

-Lo mismo digo yo, pero ya basta de charlas y comencemos.

-De acuerdo. Ash.

-MagnaVoltmon, Gigashock.

-Greymon, usa tu mega flama. 

Ambos digimos lanzaron sus ataques, provocando una gran explosión al momento del choque, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos pareció afectarles. Nuevamente volvieron a lanzar sus ataques, sólo que esta vez MagnaVoltmon realizó el Gigashock pegado al cuerpo de Greymon, lo que hizo que este último sintiera realmente la descarga eléctrica dejándolo en el suelo por unos instantes.

-No creí que tu ataque fuese tan fuerte.

-Y aún no has visto nada Greymon. 

-Mega flama-

Ahora MagnaVoltmon parecía estar más seguro de sus acciones, de un rápido movimiento esquivó el ataque de Greymon y de igual forma volvió a utilizar su ataque de Gigashock, haciendo que Greymon volviera a caer.

-Creo que no soy igual de fuerte.

-Lo se Greymon, así que tendrás que digievolucionar.

-Esta bien, Greymon ultrdigivolts a ......... MetalGreymon.

-Asi que ahora ha vuelto a digievolucionar, veremos que tal nos va- se decía Ash al observar a MetalGreymon quien ahora era un poco más grande que su oponente.

-Torbellino eléctrico

-Gigas Destructores.

Como siempre, MagnaVoltmon comenzó a girar rápidamente para realizar su ataque, MetalGreymon por su parte estaba listo para lanzar sus Gigas, ataque que, para ser efectivo tiene que estar cerca del pbjetivo, asi que comenzó a acercarse a MagnaVoltmon convertido en el poderoso torbellino eléctrico. -Toma esto, Gigas destructoras- fue lo que alcanzó a decir ;MetalGreymon antes de que fuera impactado por el torbellino, haciendo que sus Gigas destructores salieran en otra dirección. El golpe fue muy fuerte para él.

-No MetalGreymon.

-Te dije que somos más fuertes que ustedes.

-Rayos.

-Tai no te preocupes, no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente.

-Esta bien compañero, lo que tu digas.

-MagnaVoltmon termina esto con otro torbellino eléctrico.

-Entendido.

-MetalGreymon, vuela muy alto u luego trata de nuevo con tus gigas destructores.

MagnaVoltmon se dirigía a toda velocidad, pero esta vez no pudo dañar a MetalGreymon, ya que este en el último instante logró esquivarlo. Al no golpearlo, MagnaVoltmon quedó confundido por girar a súper velocidad, cosa que aprovecho muy bien MetalGreymon para usar sus gigas, que dieron directamente en la espalda de MagnaVoltmon, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Oh no, levántate amigo.

-MetalGreymon, dale el golpe final.

Ya que se encontraba a una gran altura, MetalGreymon decidió atacar a MagnaVoltmon directamente con un fuerte golpe aprovechando la velocidad que adquiría. Mientras que MetalGreymon se acercaba, Ash sólo podía observar como su amigo iba a ser derrotado por el digimon de Tai, algo que no era de su agrado, pero sabía que ha cometido errores y que gracias a eso, podrá corregirlos. Pero en el último instante, un rayo oscuro atacó repentinamente a MetalGreymon, haciendo que este perdiera la conciencia y se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo se. 

???: Ja,ja,ja,ja.

-Esa voz.

-Quién eres, muéstrate!

???: Acaso Ash no les comentó sobre mi.

-¡¡¡Neemon!!!

Una silueta obscura comenzó a descender del cielo. Efectivamente se trataba de Neemon, quien había atacado a MetalGreymon. Todos estaban inquietos por su aparición, ya que Kari les había contado que era muy poderosos y que además tenía la tarea de eliminarlos a toda costa.

-Ash (furioso) --A qué has vuelto?-

-Para cumplir con mi tarea, destruirlos-

-Te derroté una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

-Pero ahora soy más poderoso. Te haré una demostración para que observes mis poderes.

Neemon dirigió su mirado hacia donde se encontraba MetalGreymon inconsciente. Levantó una de sus mano y comenzó a reunir energía maligna hasta formar una enorme esfera, la cual lanzó sin pensarlo hacia ese lugar. Esto ocasión una gran explosión en dicho lugar, levantando una enorme cortina de humo, la cual se disipó momentos después, dejando a todos con una gran tristeza, ya que en ese lugar ya no quedaba nada. Neemon había acabado con la vida de MetalGreymon.

-Noooooooo- gritó Tai con una gran desesperación.

-No puede ser- dijo Izzy. 

-Que horror- exclamaron Sora y Yolei, quienes voltearon la vista al no poder soportar la idea de no ver a MetalGreymon.

-Maldito, que has hecho- Ash estaba lleno de ira, ya que lo acontecido era una acción imperdonable, un crimen.

-Y eso es sólo una parte de mi poder, pero no te preocupes, tu y tus amigos serán los siguientes en morir.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que habían visto, Neemon había aniquilado a MetalGreymon sin piedad y ahora estaba dispuesto a acabar con los niños elegidos y con sus compañeros digimon. Eso es algo que Ash no permitirá jamás. 

-Ash (pensado) Vengaré la muerte de MetalGreymon, Lo juro-

Continuará............... 


	15. Nueva Digievolucion

Nueva Digievolución

""Disfruta los momentos gratos con tus seres más queridos, ya que nunca sabes que es lo que puede llegar a pasar"""

Acababa de ocurrir un hecho lamentable. Neemon había asesinado despiadadamente a MetalGreymon ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. En cada uno de ellos había diferentes reacciones, rencor, odio, miedo, terror, duda, desesperación, en fin, una cantidad diversa de emociones ante ese acto. Pero sin lugar a dudas, el más afectado de todos era Tai, quien había perdido a su mejor amigo.

-No puede ser, no lo puedo aceptar.

Kari, quien se acercó a su hermano de una forma muy cariñosa le dijo: -no te preocupes Tai, tu sabes muy bien que Agumon puede volver a nacer-

-Lo se, pero el hecho es que ahora está muerto, y que nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

-No te enojes, sino todo tu rencor y odio será utilizado por Neemon.

-No puedo, no quiero, no dejaré esto así. Tai se reincorpora y sale corriendo directo a Neemon.

-No lo hagas hermano, podrías morir.

-Kari tiene razón, no lo hagas.

Pero Tai hacía caso omiso a los ruegos de Ash y Kari, seguía corriendo sin saber que iba a ser, pero la ira y el odio eran quienes lo controlaban en esos momentos.

-Acaso estás triste por la muerte de tu amigo.

-Cállate, nunca te perdonaré lo que has hecho.

-Que miedo. Pero ¿que es lo que harás?

-No lo se y no me importa, pero no puedo dejar la muerte de MetalGreymon sin vengarme.

-Conque el odio controla tu corazón, estupendo.

Ya que Neemon no era de gran estatura, Tai lo encaró y comenzó a enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Neemon esquivaba fácilmente los golpes que Tai le lanzaba. Cada vez que hacía un movimiento para esquivar a Tai, el odio de este iba creciendo más y más, lo que era perfecto para Neemon, ya que él se alimentaba del odio de los seres humanos y digimons. 

-Ya me estoy cansando- Neemon golpea a Tai, mandándolo a volar unos metros hacia atrás.

-No me daré por vencido.

-Creo que será mejor que acabe contigo. -Sombras Oscuras-

-Tai, no- fue el grito de angustia y desesperación de Kari al ver que Tai sería atacado por Neemon.

-Bueno, creo que este es adiós, perdóname MetalGreymon, no pude vengar tu muerte. Pronto nos veremos amigo.

-Muereee. 

Neemon lanzó su ataque de las sombras directamente hacia Tai, pero antes de que alcanzara su objetivo, una silueta de color plateado se interpuso entre Tai y el ataque de Sombras Oscuras. Se trataba de Garurumon.

-Garurumon, que haces?

-Sólo cumplo los deseos más sinceros de Matt.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que no podré aguantar más, aaahhhh....

Tai y Garurumon son arrojados con fuerza por las Sombras Oscuras, hasta que caen cerca de Matt y los demás.

-Tai, Tai, ¿te encuentras bien? 

-Gracias amigo, sabía que siempre podía contar con tu ayuda.

-¿Qué te pasa Tai? (Tai cae inconsciente)

-¿Está muerto? preguntó Ash con un poco de tristeza.

-No Ash, solo está inconsciente, pero creo que es lo mejor. Ash, prepárate para pelear, yo te ayudaré.

-Entendido.

-Amigos, encárguense de Tai por favor.

-No te preocupes, lo cuidaremos muy bien Ash- respondieron Kari y Sora, quienes se quedaron al lado de Tai.

*Garurumon ultradigivolts a ............ WarGarurumon.

-Estoy listo- dijo MagnaVoltmon quien no perdonaba la muerte de MetalGreymon.

-Creen que por ser dos me lograrán derrotar, qué ilusos son.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijeron Matt y Ash al unísono. Escúchame bien Ash, yo atacaré a Neemon por detrás con WarGarurumon y tu lo harás de frente, él jamás podrá enfrentarse a ambos por los dos lados. -Tienes razón Matt- Hagámoslo. Luego de terminar su pequeña estrategia, Ash y Matt ordenaron a sus respectivos digimons que atacaran a Neemon con sus más poderosos ataques.

-MagnaVoltmon, torbellino eléctrico.

-WarGarurumon, patada del lobo.

No me hagan reír.

Tal como lo habían planeado, MagnaVoltmon atacó con su torbellino de frente, mientras WarGarurumon lo atacó por detrás. Neemon fue golpeado por el torbellino eléctrico, lo cual hizo pensar que WarGarurumon no tendría problema para terminarlo, pero Neemon se recuperó de inmediato y lanzó su ataque de redes oscuras contra WarGarurumon, atrapándolo al instante.

-Te tengo.

-Déjalo en paz.

-Oblígame.

-GigaShock. El golpe hizo que Neemon soltara la red oscura y WarGarurumon salió libre, auque algo débil ya que la red había absorbido gran parte de su energía. 

-Te encuentras bien.

-Gracias a ti si.

-Que bien.

-¡¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

-Aaaaahhhh- Neemon había utilizado su ataque de las sombras a espaldas de MagnaVoltmon, haciendo que este saliera volando y chocara contra una montaña.

-MagnaVoltmon no- gritó Ash al ver a su amigo en problemas.

-Ayúdalo- fue la respuesta de Matt ante los apuros de MagnaVoltmon.

-Este será tu fin, así que prepárate.

-No lo haré, no puedo morir aún.

-Cállate, **Sombras de la Oscuridad***

MagnaVoltmon cerró los ojos en señal de que había aceptado el destino de morir, un destino que no quería, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para poder evitarlo. -Lo siento Ash, no logré hacer nada-

-Pero que demo...

-Que pasa.

-Miren- gritó Davis a los demás, señalando una figura que se había interpuesto entre MagnaVoltmon y el ataque de Neemon.

-Qué has hecho amigo.

-Lo correcto, sólo tu eres capaz de vencer a Neemon.

-Pero a que precio, a que precio.

WarGarurumon yacía al lado de MagnaVoltmon, quien recibió el golpe de Neemon. WarGarurumon estrechó la mano de su querido amigo, quien comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas por lo ocurrido. 

-Prométeme algo.

-Dime.

-Asegúrate de acabar con Neemon, hazlo por MetalGreymon y por mi. Promételo.

-Lo haré, pero por favor no te mueras.

-Ya no me queda más tiempo, adiós amigo. WerGarurumon se desintegró ante la mirada de MagnaVoltmon.

-Nooooooo- MagnaVoltmon comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de su amigo.

-No de nuevo, no por favor- También Ash estaba desanimado, ya que había visto como los digimones de Tai y Matt habían sido asesinados ante sus propios ojos y él no pudo hacer nada. Era algo insoportable.

-Esto ya es suficiente- dijo Davis, quien tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. -Ken, prepárate para la digievolución DNA.

-Detente Davis-

-Pero Ash?

-Imperialdramon es nuestra última esperanza, deja que MagnaVoltmon y yo nos encarguemos de todo.

-Pero Ash, ya has visto el poder de Neemon, eliminó a nuestros amigos de un sólo golpe, no sean obstinado.

-Este es mi deseo Davis, me siento culpable por lo que pasó y quiero remediarlo.

-Esta bien Ash, confiaré en ti.

-Te lo agradezco- Ash comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba MagnaVoltmon.

-Levántate, no te puedes dar por vencido, no podemos darnos por vencidos, jamás lo haremos. Recuerda que tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos de MalonMeotismon, si no logras vencer a Neemon, nuestras esperanzan se habrán terminado. MagnaVoltmon, quien al oír estas palabras de Ash, reaccionó y dejó de llorar, Ash tenía razón, no podía darse por vencido y tampoco podía dejar que Neemon se saliera con la suya.

-Torbellino eléctrico.

-Tonto, esa técnica ya no es nueva para mi.

-Eso es lo que piensas.

-Qué?

En esta ocasión el torbellino eléctrico era destino a todos los otros que había hecho antes. Esta vez, MagnaVoltmon giró a una velocidad impresionante, alcanzando un inimaginable nivel de energía, pero en lugar de lanzarse directo a Neemon, ocasionó una gran explosión con todo la energía que reunido de su interior. El ataque fue devastador con todo lo que había a su paso, incluyendo a Neemon. Luego de esto, MagnaVoltmon descendió agotado, ya que había utilizado toda la energía que le quedaba. Parecía que Neemon había sido derrotado MIentras tanto, Ash se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Matt para saber como se sentía este. 

-Te sientes bien.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero anímate, MagnaVoltmon ha derrotado a Neemon.

-Eso espero Ash, eso.. (Matt cae inconsciente)

-Eso es lo que esperabas?

-No puedo creerlo.

Neemon había salido ileso del poderoso ataque de MagnaVoltmon, quien ya estaba completamente agotado y sólo podía sostenerse en pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Así que Neemon aprovechó esta oportunidad y atacó a MagnaVoltmon con un ataque de ala maligna, la cual terminó de sacudir a este último haciendo que cayera al suelo sin medios para poder incorporarse nuevamente.

-Ya no puedo seguir peleando, se me acabaron todas mis fuerzas, Maldición.

-Por qué? por qué?

-Será que ya no hay nada más que hacer?

-No puede ser que Neemon sea más fuerte que nosotros.

-Nuestra única esperanza acaba de caer.

Todos estos eran pensamiento de Ash, quien estaba hincado en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que estaba aconteciendo: Comenzó a llorar ya que no había podido vengar las muerte de MetalGreymon y Wargarrumon. Ash sentía que ya no tenía el ánimo ni las fuerzas para seguir peleando, además su amigo también se encontraba en el límite de sus fuerzas. 

-Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad más, sólo una más.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Qué pasa?

-¡MagnaVoltmon!

En el momento en el que Ash piensa en tener una última oportunidad, de su corazón comenzó a brillar una luz dorada: Esa misma luz comenzó a cubrir a MagnaVoltmon quien también quería ese deseo. El brillo también apareció en los corazones de Matt y Tai, ambos aún inconscientes: Estos brillos pertenecían a los emblemas del Milagro, la Amistad y el Valor, respectivamente. Al mismo tiempo, en donde habían muerto MetalGreymon y WarGarurumon comenzó a brillar la misma luz. Todos estos brillos se reunieron el MagnaVoltmon, quien sintió que por su cuerpo recorrían nuevas energías y un sentimiento muy cálido. 

-Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo- se preguntaba MagnaVoltmon. 

-Es el deseo mas puro de Ash hecho realidad.

-¿¿MetalGreymon? 

-Además también es el deseo de Tai y Matt

-¿¿WarGarurumon?

-Pero si ustedes están....

-Muertos.

-Si- dijo MagnaVoltmon con tristeza. 

-Escucha. Tanto Ash, como Tai y Matt quieren acabar con Neemon de una vez y para siempre, pero él fue demasiado fuerte para nosotros, pero aún estas vivo para poder hacer algo, así que nosotros ya que no podemos hacerlo físicamente, te daremos nuestro espíritu para que puedas volverte más fuerte.

-Pero yo no quiero sus poderes, quiero que estén a mi lado para luchar.

-No te preocupes, ambos renaceremos pronto.

-De acuerdo amigos, lo haré por ustedes y por todos los demás-

-Suerte-

-Gracias a ambos-

-De nada-

La luz dorada que cubría por completo a MagnaVoltmon, lo elevó enfrente de Neemon, quien no podía ver debido a la luz que este despedía. De la misma forma, todos los digiescogidos y digimons observaban lo que pasaba. Los emblemas de Ash, Tai y Matt seguían brillando al igual que sus D3. Estos últimos brillos fueron los últimos reunidos en MagnaVoltmon, originando lo que nadie se esperaba, un milagro.

La luz dorada desapareció por completo, dejando a la vista un nuevo Digimon, más grande que MagnaVoltmon. Aún conservaba la misma armadura dorada, a excepción de que ahora poseía alas oro-plata, y sus piernas habían crecido de manera considerable. Y ahora, su rostro estaba cubierto por una nueva protección en forma del emblema de Ash. Todos admiraban asombrados a este nuevo digimon, incluso Neemon. 

-Quién eres tu?

-Mi nombre es NeoMagnamon y he venido a acabar con tu existencia.

-NeoMagnamon, que nombre más ridículo, te advierto que aunque hayas evolucionado, no tienes oportunidad. -Alas Oscuras-. NeoMagnamon esquivó sin dificultad ese ataque y golpeó de manera directa a Neemon.

-ah, ah, ah.. No pue.. puedo creer.. lo creerlo.

-Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho.

NeoMagnamon comenzó a dar una serie de golpes a Neemon, quien no podía hacer nada por evitarlos, ya que NeoMagnamon era muy veloz, demasiado veloz para Neemon. Momentos después lo agarró con fuerza y lo azotó contra el suelo.

-Esto es por MetalGreymon. GigaShock. 

-Y esto por WarGarurumon. Torbellino eléctrico.

ambos taques fueron fulminantes en Neemon, quien en pocos instantes se encontraba agotado por los ataques de su nuevo enemigo.

-Pero como es posible que estos ataques me hagan daño, si antes lo logré evitar, por qué?

-Antes de acabar contigo te lo diré. Este es el poder de la verdadera amistad de WarGarurumon y el gran valor de MetalGreymon, quienes me brindaron sus fuerzas para poder derrotarte. Prepárate porque ha llegado tu fin.

-No, por favor no.

-Hiper Rayo eléctrico. 

-Esta bien, me has vencido, pero recuerda, MalonMeotismon es mucho más fuerte que yo, no serás capaz de vencerlo.

-Eso lo veré, pero ahora tu vida termina aquí.

El ataque de NeoMagnamon fue directo y definitivo. Neemon había desaparecido para siempre, dejando únicamente los malos recuerdos para todos los presentes. Pikachu regresó a su forma original, realmente exhausto, pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque cumplió la promesa que le hizo a WarGarurumon. 

-Cumplí con mi palabra. Pikachu se rindió ante el cansancio de su cuerpo y se quedó dormido. 

Hubo un gran silencio en todo el Digimundo, como si supieran de la gran batalla que se había librado ese día. Todos estaban muy impactados por lo que habían visto, el poder tan grande que tenía NeoMagnamon, un poder obtenido gracias a MetalGreymon y WarGarurumon. Cada uno sabía que esto significaba algo, les daba una señal de que cada vez aumentaban sus posibilidades de derrotar a MalonMeotismon. O quizás el poder de NeoMagnamon no es suficiente para lograrlo. 

Continuará................ 


	16. Pensamientos

Pensamientos

Han pasado 3 días desde la batalla con Neemon. Todo lo ocurrido ese día aún es difícil de asimilar para todos. La muerte de MetalGreymon y WarGarurumon fue un duro golpe tanto para Tai como para Matt, quienes seguían en reposo por los golpes recibidos, tanto física como emocionalmente. Mientras que los demás también seguían impactados por todo eso, algunos de ellos como T.K, Davis y Ken, no tenían miedo a lo que se pudiera presentar de ahora en adelante; pero Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Codi tenían miedo de que almo malo les llegara a pasar a sus compañeros digimons, poco a poco iban perdiendo sus ánimos y esperanzas, cayendo en una profunda depresión. Por otro lado, Izzy y Joe seguían tratando de encontrar la manera más apropiada para que NeoMagnamon siguiera aumentando sus nuevos poderes. Y por último, Ash y Kari permanecían al lado de Pikachu, quien aún no lograba despertar del largo sueño al que había entrado después de derrotar a Neemon. 

-¿Por qué todo esto tuvo que pasar?- 

-No te preocupes por eso Ash, ya sabes que ellos podrán volver a nacer.

-Si, pero ahora no están junto a nosotros y Matt y Tai están muy afectados por la muerte de sus amigos.

-Pero gracias a ellos, Pikachu logró alcanzar su siguiente nivel de digievolución y logró derrotar a Neemon.

-Lo se Kari, pero a qué precio.

La muerte de ambos digimons había afectado muy seriamente a Ash, ya que el sabía muy bien lo que era despedirse de un amigo, aunque no de esta forma. Y además se seguía sintiendo culpable, ya que WarGarurumon murió por proteger a MagnaVoltmon. 

-Creo que será mejor que ambos descansemos, no hemos dormido en todo el día.

-Duerme tu primero, yo me quedaré un poco más de tiempo junto a Pikachu.

-De acuerdo Ash, pero procura descansar tu también.

-No te preocupes, lo haré-.

Ash y Kari se dan un beso de despedida. Luego Kari se dirige a su habitación, ya que Pikachu se encontraba en el cuarto de su madre. Kari entró en su habitación, observó a su hermano quien se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama de abajo. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. -Recupérate pronto hermano- fueron las palabras que Kari le dijo a Tai antes de subir a su cama y quedarse dormida también. 

-Bueno Pikachu, creo que estamos solos tu y yo.

-Creo que no sabría que hacer si te perdiera a ti también amigo.

-Pero mi dolor no se compara con el que has de estar sintiendo en tu interior, como quisiera poder regresar el tiempo, pero eso es algo imposible.- Ash comenzó a llorar recostado al lado de Pikachu. Al oír el llanto de Ash, la pokebola que contenía a Chikorita se abrió, dejando salir al pokemon hierba. Al ver a su entrenador se acercó lentamente a él y comenzó a acariciarlo con su hoja.

-Chiko, Chiko (por qué estás triste Ash).

-No es nada amiga, sólo que Pikachu no se encuentra bien.

-Chikori, Chiko, Chikorita (pero él es muy fuerte, siempre lo ha demostrado)

-Eso es cierto, pero creo que soy yo quien no cree en él.

-Chikori (y eso por qué?)

-Últimamente Pikachu ha sido quien nos ha defendido de todos los enemigos quienes nos han amenazado

-Chiko (cierto)

-Cada vez que pelea su poder aumenta.

-Chikori, Chiko (eso es bueno)

-Pero cada vez que usa más poder, Pikachu se debilita más y más. Creo que su cuerpo no puede resistir tanto poder. Además no lo he guiado de la manera correcta cuando combatimos.

-Chikooorii (Chikorita golpea a Ash con su látigo cepa)

-Oye, dime porqué hiciste eso.

-Chiko, Chikoori, Chiko (como puedes decir esas tonterías, acaso no tienes la suficiente confianza en Pikachu)

-Si la tengo, pero es que..

-Chikori, ri ,Chikoco (pero qué. Aun recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos. Al principio pensé que sólo eras un entrenador obstinado por atraparme, pero luego, al verte como compartías alegres momentos junto con Pikachu y la forma en que te arriesgaste para salir a buscarme en la tormenta. Acaso lo has olvidado)

-Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado. Pikachu siempre estuvo conmigo en esos momentos para poder encontrarte y ambos siempre estuvimos seguros de que te encontraríamos. 

-Chikori, (en esa ocasión Pikachu te dio la espalda?).

-Claro que no.

-Chikori, Chiko, Chiko, (entonces por qué ahora tu se la das a él.)

-Chiko, chiko (siempre has tenido el ánimo para enfrentar cualquier dificultad que se interpusiera en tu camino)

-Chiko, Chikori (creo que ya no eres el entrenador que conocí en aquel entonces)

Estas últimas palabras golpearon muy fuertemente el corazón de Ash. Chikorita tenía toda la razón. Cómo era posible que no estuviera confiando en su mejor amigo, en su pokemon más fiel, con el que ha compartido todas sus aventuras desde su primer día como entrenador pokemon. Y ahora en estos momentos difíciles para todos, él se estaba comportando como un cobarde al no tenerle fe a Pikachu.

-He sido un grandísimo tonto. No merezco que Pikachu sea mi compañero.

-Chiko, Chikori (tampoco te menosprecies, sabes bien que en el interior eres una buna persona) 

-Pero he demostrado todo lo contrario con mi comportamiento. No merezco su amistad ni la de nadie más.

-Chiko, Chikorita (Y kari?).

-Cierto, no puedo defraudar a Kari, se lo prometí. Prometí que nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie pudiera vencerme. Esa es una promesa que no pienso romper. Ash se reincorpora. Al decir estas palabras, sus otros pokemons salen de sus pokebolas.

-Bulba (así se habla).

-Bakuf (bien dicho)

-Pidgeotto, pidgeotto (esa es la actitud de nuestro entrenador).

-Gart, grt (nosotros también tenemos toda nuestra confianza en ti y en Pikachu)

-Gracias amigos, eso significa mucho para mi. 

-Bulba, bulba (recuerda que también tienes amigos que te están esperando)

-Gart, gart (exacto, hazlo por ellos también)

-Ash( pensando) "es verdad. Todos mis amigos me esperan, Misty, Bruck, Tracey, Liza, Shingo, Chris, Josh, mi padre, mamá, Prof Oak y todos los demás quienes también nunca han perdido las esperanzas en mi. Lo haré por todos ellos."

-Además yo tampoco me daré por vencido-

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la cama; era Pikachu quien acababa de despertarse después de su largo descanso. Ash corrió directamente para abrazar a su amigo.

-Pikachu, por fin has vuelto.

-Nunca de abandonaré Ash.

-Ni yo amigo. Siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

-Chikori, Chiko (que bien que ya hayas recuperado tu ánimo de siempre)

-Bulba, bulba, Bakuf, Gart, gart (estamos de acuerdo con Chiikorita)

-Ash, tu también tienes que prometerme algo.

-¿Qué es Pikachu?

-Pero esta promesa la tendrás que cumplir pase lo que pase.

-Te aseguro que lo haré.

-Esta bien. Esta es mi promesa, no importa lo que llegue a pasarme a mi, tienes que hacer que llegue a alcanzar mi máximo poder para así poder derrotar a MalonMeotismon. Promételo.

-De acuerdo Pikachu, te lo prometo. Ambos amigos se dan un abrazo en señal de aceptar ese reto y también para estar cerca uno del otro. Tanto Chikorita como los demás pokemons observaban esta escena con alegría, ya que se sentían contentos por su entrenador y su amigo, ya que aunque no lo demostraban casi nunca, existía una simpatía entre todos ellos.

-Amigos, quiero pedirles un favor, quiero que cuiden de Pikachu por unos momentos.

-bulba, bulba (qué es lo que harás)

-Lo mismo que ustedes hicieron en mi, hacer que todos mis amigos recuperen su esperanza para así poder luchar juntos contra MalonMeotismon.

-Baku, bakuf (entonces no te preocupes, cuidaremos muy bien a Pikachu)

-Chiko, chikori (vete ya Ash)

-Adiós Ash, se que lo harás muy bien.

Ash salió de la habitación y muy silenciosamente caminó hasta la habitación de Kari y Tai, ya que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Entró y se acercó a la cama de Tai, se hincó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano derecha.

-Tai, lamento que te encuentres en este estado, pero quisiera decirte que gracias a mis pokemons y a Pikachu he recuperado mi esperanza y entusiasmo y te prometo que no dejaré que MalonMotismon se salga con la suya. Pelearé con él a toda costa, no importando lo que me pueda pasar a mi. Eso te lo juró. Para sorpresa de Ash, la mano de Tai comenzó a moverse.

-¿Ash?

-Tai, has despertado.

-Donde, donde estoy?

-Te encuentras en tu habitación. Recuerdas lo que pasó.

Tai (con un poco de tristeza) claro Ash, pero creo que empeoré las cosas verdad.

-No digas eso, todo salió muy bien, gracias a MetalGreymon logramos derrotar a Neemon.

-A qué te refieres?

-Él y WarGarurumon le entregaron su espíritu a MagnaVoltmon para que pudiera digievolucionar a su siguiente nivel.

-WarGarurumon, quieres decir que también esta..

-Así es Tai, él murió para proteger a MagnaVoltmon del ataque de Neemon.

-Comprende, imagino que Matt ha de estar igual que yo.

-Matt también esta en un profundo sueño, ya que ambos fueron golpeados por la fuerza del golpe de Neemon.

-Pero no hay de que preocuparse, si tu has despertado, de seguro Matt también ya se encuentra bien.

-Eso espero Ash. Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como seguías. y también venía a contarle a Kari que Pikachu se ha recuperado al igual que tu.

-¿Y los demás?

-De eso quiero hablarles, verás. Ese día, cuando por fin derrotamos a Neemon, en cada uno de nosotros habían diferentes sentimientos y reacciones. En mi caso, no creía si era capaz de hacer que NeoMagnamon sea más fuerte, pero hay algunos, como Mimi y Sora que sienten miedo y angustia ya que no quieren que a sus digimons les pase lo mismo que a MetalGreymon y WarGarurumon. Por eso es que necesito juntarlos para poder hablar con ellos.

-Con mucho gusto te ayudaré Ash.

-No Tai, tu tienes que descansar, apenas acabas de despertar, no tienes las fuerzas necesarias para ponerte de pie.

-Eso es cierto.

-Kari!!

-Ash podrá hablar con ellos y les hará entender que necesitamos estar juntos si queremos derrotar a MalonMeotismon y los otros.

-De acuerdo chicos, lo dejaré todo en sus manos.

-Gracias por comprendernos Tai, ahora descansa.

Ash y Kari salen de la habitación para dejar solo a Tai. Luego se dirigen a la sala para poder seguir hablando.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de actitud?

-Mis mejores amigos me recordaron que en esta vida siempre hay motivos por los cuales hay que seguir luchando y jamás rendirse

-Y cuáles son?

-La amistad y el amor-. Al terminar de decir esto Ash se acerca a Kari y le da un tierno beso, beso que se prolongó un tiempo, ya que ambos sentían la necesidad de estar unidos y no separarse jamás. Después de unos gratos momentos ambos se separan. 

-Lo mejor será que les demos un tiempo a todos para que ellos mismos puedan descubrir que es lo importante en cada uno de ellos y así podrán estar listos para enfrentar sin temor a nuestro enemigo.

-Entonces que harás?

-Esperaremos 4 días para que todos tomen un buen descanso, ya que lo necesitamos. Luego los reuniremos el sábado en el parque para plantear bien las cosas. Creo que esta bien verdad?

-Si tu lo dices Ash esta muy bien.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Kari.

-Sabes que siempre contarás con el Ash, siempre.

-Por eso es que te quiero tanto.

-Yo también te amo Ash.

Y tal como Ash y Kari lo habían planeado, dejaron que pasaran los días para que todos y cada uno de los niños elegidos pudiera descansar y pensar de la mejor manera. Ash y Kari utilizaron el tiempo para estar juntos. Visitaron muchos lugares a los que Kari quería llevar a Ash, ya que eran lugares muy románticos e inolvidables, además los pokemons de Ash viajaron al digimundo junto con Veemon y Patamon para que pudieran estar en un espacio abierto y no encerrados en sus pokebolas. Davis y Ken se dedicaron a hacer lo que más les gustaba, jugar futbol, pasaron entrenando todo ese tiempo, ya que tenían rato de no jugar sin ninguna preocupación. Por otro lado T.K. llevó a Yolei y Codi a dar un paseo junto con su madre a Hong Kong, a visitar a unos parientes. Esto les ayudó bastante, ya que se divirtieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Mientras que Izzy, Joe, Mimi y Sora compartieron varios momentos muy alegres, ya que fueron a visitar a unos amigos, al cine, fiestas, centros comerciales y un sinnúmero de actividades que mantuvieron muy contentos a los cuatro En fin, esos 4 días sirvieron de mucho para que nuestros amigos pudieran olvidar por unos momentos lo que estaba pasando.

El día había llegado, era el sábado 15 de Diciembre, día citado por Ash para reunirse en el parque para terminar de guiar a todos sus compañeros.

-Gracias por venir amigos. 

-Siempre es un gusto Ash-

-Pienso igual que Mimi.

-Bueno, la razón por la cual estamos aquí es para saber quienes están conmigo para luchar contra MalonMeotismon.

-¿A qué te refieres Ash? Por supuesto que todos estamos contigo- esta fue la respuesta algo inquietante de Codi.

-Se que algunos de ustedes sienten miedo por todo lo que ocurrió el día de la batalla contra Neemon.

-Ash quiere ayudarlos.

-Y de que manera nos puede ayudar, él no esta sintiendo lo mismo que yo- esta fue la reacción de Yolei, quien ya no pudo callar ante la presión de Ash.

-Eso no es cierto. Al igual que ustedes, yo también sentí miedo de no poder ser capaz de ayudar a Pikachu a ser más fuerte. Legué al punto de pensar de que no era la persona adecuada para esto y que no merecía la amistad de Pikachu y la de todos ustedes.

-Ash..-

-Déjame terminar. Yo comprendo muy bien que es lo que se siente tener que llevar una gran responsabilidad, quizás no una como esta, pero era igual de importante, y también en esa ocasión dudé de mi mismo, pensé que no era capaz de hacer lo que mi destino me había impuesto. Pero luego descubrí que si era capaz de hacerlo, ya que tenía a grandes amigos que creían en mi y que estaban dispuestos a brindarme su apoyo. Esos mismos amigos fueron los que me dieron nuevamente las fuerzas para poder afrontar lo que viene.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos a nadie quien nos de ese apoyo- dijo Mimi entre lágrimas.

-Claro que lo tienen, están a tu alrededor. Todos nosotros somos tus amigos, siempre estaremos a su lado dispuestos a ayudarles en todo lo que sea posible. Además cada uno de nosotros cuenta con un compañero digimon que al igual que nosotros, está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por ustedes.

-Es verdad Yolei-

-Hawkmon.

-Nunca estarás sola Sora-

-Byomon.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Mimi-

-Palmon.

-Jamás de defraudaré Codi-

-Armadillomon.

Ash esperó a que Sora, Mimi, Yolei y Codi compartieran sus alegrías y tristezas llorando juntos. Luego de unos de unos instantes, continuó.

-Entonces amigos, ¿están conmigo?

Mimi: acepto.

Sora: yo también.

Yolei: cuenta conmigo.

Codi: y conmigo.

-Y también con nosotros.

Todos, incluidos Tai y Matt estaban de acuerdo con Ash. Todos tenían de ahora en adelante una misión en común, detener a MalonMeotismon de una vez por todas. Sabían que la tarea no sería fácil, pero ahora con sus ánimos renovados, sentían que tenían la capacidad de realizar cualquier cosa. (Ese es el verdadero poder de la amistad) 

Continuará......... 


	17. Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad 

"""El guerrero dorado será capaz de enfrentar a la raíz de todos los males, pero por si sólo, no podrá lograrlo"""

Ha pasado una semana desde que Ash y sus amigos se reunieron por última vez. Decidieron que ya no era necesario entrenar sino que sería mejor estar al lado de sus familias y disfrutar de todos los momentos alegres con ellos. Para este tiempo Tai y Matt ya estaban recuperados por completo y con ganas de que llegara el día acordado. Todos estos eran momentos de relajación y descanso. Exactamente es el sábado antes de Navidad, alrededor de las 5 de la mañana. En casa de Kari, todos se encuentran durmiendo, bueno casi todos.

-¿Qué podré regalarle a Kari? No tengo la más mínima idea de que darle.

-Si tan sólo supiera qué es lo que más le gusta.

-Ash

-Ah, Pikachu eres tu.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada amigo es solo que no sé que regalarle a Kari en esta Navidad.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a su hermano?

-Es buena idea. Se lo preguntaré hoy.

-Entonces volvamos a dormir.

-Esta bien, descansa amigo.

***una horas después***

-pipipipipi 

-oh no- 

-Buenos días Ash.

-buenos días Tai, ¿que hora es?

-Son las 11 de la mañana.

-¡¡Que!!! Me quedé dormido. ¿y Kari?

-No quiso despertarte, así que se levanto y fue a visitar a Yolei.

-Oye Tai, quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Qué es Ash?

-Qué es lo que le gusta más a Kari?

-Y por qué lo preguntas.

-Es que quiero regalarle algo especial esta Navidad, pero no se que es lo que le gusta.

-Pues no podría decirte, ya que yo tampoco se que es lo a ella le gusta.

-Tienes idea de quien pueda saberlo.

-Tal vez Gatomon lo sepa, ella es su digimon, quizás pueda ayudarte.

-Gracias Tai, te debo una.

-Descuida Ash, ya me has recompensado mucho al corresponderle de la mejor manera a Kari.

-Ash (un poco sonrojado) Eso es algo que yo hago porque la quiero.

-Lo se Ash, lo se.

-Entonces iré en busca de Gatomon.

-Te deseo suerte, ya que no la he visto en 3 días, quizás fue al Digimundo.

-Gracias Tai, ven Pikachu acompáñame.

Ash pensó que sería buena idea consultar a alguien más sobre el asunto y luego preguntarle a Gatomon, ya que no se sentía con tantas ganas para recorrer el Digimundo tan basto. Así que se dirigió a casa de uno de los mejores amigos de Kari, T.K.

-Veamos, si recuerdo bien creo que T.K. vive en este edificio.

-Usa tu D3.

-¿Qué dices Pikachu?

-Digo que uses tu D3 para encontrarlo, una vez Kari me contó que con los D3 puedes localizar a los otros por medio de las señales que estos despiden.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré. Ash sacó su D3 del bolsillo y efectivamente como Pikachu lo dijo, el D3 comenzó a emitir una señal en su pantalla, la cual se localizaba a unos 20 metros de su posición.

-Entonces si vive T.K. ahí.

-Te lo dije.

-Vamos amigo.

Después de subir 3 pisos, Ash y Pikachu llegan a la puerta del departamento de T.K.

-buenos días señora, se encontrará T.K.

-Tu debes ser Ash, verdad?

-Si, yo soy Ash Ketchum.

-Mi hijo me ha contado mucho sobre ti, pero pasa adelante, le avisaré a T.K. que has venido.

-Gracias señora, ven Pikachu.

-Que adorable es. Es tu digimon verdad?

-Si lo es.

-Que lindo. Espérame, enseguida viene T.K. -T.K. Ash a venido a buscarte-

-Hola Ash. 

-Que tal T.K. perdona que te moleste a esta hora.

-No es molestia Ash, no estaba haciendo nada importante.

-Quisiera saber algo?

-Dime Ash.

-Tu conoces a Kari desde hace 4 años verdad.

-Cierto, desde que estábamos en 2do año.

-Bueno, verás, es que se acerca Navidad y quisiera regalarle algo muy especial. 

-Entiendo, así que quieres que te aconseje sobre qué es lo que puede gustarle a Kari verdad.

-Me descubriste.

-Pues honestamente no se que decirte Ash, conozco muy buen a Kari, pero nunca he sabido que es lo que le agrada.

-Pero no tienes aunque sea la más mínima idea.

-Déjame pensar, emmm, ya está. Ahora recuerdo que siempre le han gustado los muñecos de Peluche.

-En serio, que bien. 

-Pero no cualquier muñeco.

-Entonces ¿cuáles les gustan? 

-Si no me equivoco, los que tienen forma de Cisne.

-Genial.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Y cual es ese problema?

-Solo los podrás encontrar en una tienda de Hikari-Daoka.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-La tienda sólo abre los domingos, así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

-Eso lo puedo hacer. Pero ¿dónde queda Hikari-Daoka?

-No está muy lejos de aquí, si quieres puedo ir contigo mañana en la mañana.

-De acuerdo T.K. te veré en la Torre de Tokio a las 10 de la mañana.

-Esta bien, ahí nos veremos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

-Ni lo menciones Ash, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, y más aún si es por la felicidad de Kari.

Esta respuesta dejó algo confundido a Ash, pero no le dio importancia y se despidió de T.K. y de su madre. Luego, junto con Pikachu, se dirigió nuevamente a la casa de Tai para poder comer, ya que por la prisa ya no había desayunado y ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde, así que ahora le tocaba almorzar.

-Tengo hambre Pikachu.

-Yo también. 

-Por lo menos ya falta poco para llegar.

-Mira eso Ash. 

-Qué es Pikachu? No puede ser. Ven Pikachu, escóndete. 

Lo que Ash y Pikachu habían visto era a Kari y Davis paseando juntos en el parque. Eso era algo que no molestaría a Ash, pero lo que lo enfadó fue que Kari iba tomando del brazo a Davis, él sabía que eran amigos, pero eso lo puso realmente celoso. 

-¿cómo puede ser posible?

-¿Qué Ash?

-No lo ves Pikachu, Kari esta muy feliz junto a Davis.

-Pero recuerda que ellos son amigos, no te enojes por eso.

-Lo se, pero eso no me gusta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Pikachu, no quiero seguir viendo esto.

-Esta bien Ash, sigamos.

-Oye Davis, crees que a Ash le guste lo que le compré.

-Te aseguro que le agradará mucho Kari, en los días que lo conozco he notado que es lo que más le gusta.

-Yo también. Gracias por acompañarme a conseguirlo.

-Y qué le dijiste a Ash cuando dejaste tu casa.

-Ash aún estaba durmiendo, así que no quise despertarlo.

-Fue perfecto, así no sospechará nada de su regalo.

-Tienes razón.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo, adiós Davis.

Ash ya se encontraba en casa almorzando junto a Pikachu y Tai. Aún no podía creer lo que había visto, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto; así que siguió comiendo hasta que terminó y se retiró a descansar un poco. 

-Oye Ash, lograste conseguir el regalo.

-Todavía no Tai, pero ya se que es lo que le voy a regalar. T.K. me acompañará a comprarlo. 

-Estupendo Ash.

-Te pido de favor que me despiertes mañana, no quiero volver a quedarme dormido.

-Esta bien Ash, lo haré.

-Gracias, ahora iré a tomar una siesta.

-Felices sueños.

-Igual.

Ash se dirigía a su habitación a tratar de reposar, pero no podía dormir, ya que seguía pensando en lo que vio en el parque. -No puede ser, pero quizás Pikachu tenga razón, quizás sea por ser buenos amigos. Eso espero. Momentos después Ash se quedó profundamente dormido. 

-Ash, Ash, Ash 

-¿Quién? 

-Soy yo Ash, Kari, despierta por favor.

-Que paso, que hora es?

-Te quedaste dormido después de comer, ya son más de las 11 de la noche.

-Creo que esta vez si me dormí verdad.

-Ya lo creo, Tai dice que has dormido desde hace 7 horas.

-Es que tenía mucho sueño, eso es todo. Por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste esta mañana, cuando me levanté no te vi.?

-Salí a dar un paseo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada,

-buenas noches Ash.

-buenas noches Kari. -Kari le da un pequeño beso a Ash en la mejilla, luego se sube a su cama y se duerme.

-Ash (pensando), bueno, no importa lo que pase, siempre amaré a Kari- Ash también se vuelve a dormir.

Eran las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente, Kari aún seguía dormida, mientras que Ash, gracias a Tai, ya se encontraba despierto y dispuesto a conseguir el regalo de Kari. 

-Gracias Tai, sino quizás aún seguiría dormido.

-De nada Ash, pero será mejor que ya te vayas, T. K. te está esperando.

-Claro, solo una cosa más, si Kari pregunta por mi, dile que fui a visitar a T.K. pero no le digas nada más.

-Descuida, no lo haré. Suerte y espero que lo consigas.

-Eso espero, me voy.

-Espérame Ash- 

-Apresúrate Pikachu- 

Ash y Pikachu salieron a toda prisa ya que estaban un poco retrasados, auque llegaron a tiempo a la Torre de Tokio, lugar en el que Ash y T.K. habían quedado de reunirse. T.K. ya estaba en el lugar esperando a Ash.

-Por fín has venido Ash.

-Perdóname T.K. es que me quedé dormido un poco más de lo que hubiera deseado.

-No importa, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya que la tienda sólo abre hasta las 11 de la mañana.

-Entonces partamos.

-De acuerdo.

Los tres tomaron el tren subterráneo para llegar con más facilidad a Hikari-Daoka. El viaje fue un poco incómodo pero eso no importó mucho a Ash, ya que él solo tenía en mente comprar el obsequio para Kari, no importando lo que tuviera que hacer. Al llegar a su destino, Ash, T.K. y Pikachu comenzaron a caminar por la avenida principal del la ciudad, tratando de encontrar la tienda, ya que T.K. no se recordaba mucho de su ubicación. No pasó mucho tiempo para que dieran con la tienda, que para su suerte aún seguía abierta.

-Que bien, tenemos suerte amigos.

-Ya lo creo Ash, ahora tendremos que buscar el muñeco más apropiado.

-¿Me ayudarás verdad?

-Claro Ash, para eso te he acompañado.

-Yo también puedo ayudar.

-Por supuesto que si Pikachu, necesitaré de toda la ayuda posible.

-Entonces entremos.

-Vaya, no me imaginé que esta tienda fuera tan grande.

-Yo tampoco recordaba este lugar.

-Pero, en dónde están los peluches?

-Será mejor preguntar a alguien. 

-Disculpe señorita ¿en dónde puedo encontrar muñecos de felpa?

-En la sección 5- respondió la señorita quien por unos momentos miró algo extrañada a Pikachu, luego siguió haciendo sus actividades.

-Adelante chicos.

-Miren cuantos muñecos.

-Si, esta tienda se caracteriza por su gran cantidad de productos, incluyendo los muñecos.

-Ahí están los Cisnes-. T.K. señaló una gran estantería llena de Cisnes de felpa, de diferentes colores y tamaños. Todos eran perfectos para regalo, pero Ash quería el mejor para Kari. En eso observó a uno de los Cisnes, era de color celeste, con unos pequeños toques azules en sus alas; algo le dijo que ese era el perfecto para su propósito.

-Creo que me llevaré este, ¿qué les parece amigos?

-Buena elección Ash, a Kari de seguro le encantará.

-Ojalá sea cierto T.K. no quiero perder a Kari.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es nada T.K., mejor ya vámonos.

-Esta bien-

Después de pagar el obsequio, se dirigieron a envolverlo en una hermoso caja, no dejando a la vista el Cisne, era perfecto para que Kari no sospechara nada en el momento en el que regrese a casa. Ya que era la hora de almorzar, Ash y los demás fueron a comer a un restaurante donde pasaron alrededor de unas dos horas, debido a que Ash tenía mucha hambre. Después de quedar satisfechos, T.K., Ash y Pikachu se dirigieron nuevamente a la estación para tomar el subterráneo que los llevaría de regreso.

-Es hora de regresar a casa Ash.

-Pero hay un problema T.K.

-¿cual es?

-Gasté todo el dinero en la cuenta del restaurante, y no me quedó ni un centavo.

-Yo tampoco tengo dinero, pensé que tu tendrías para regresar.

-¿qué haremos?

-No tendremos otra alternativa que regresar caminando.

-¿qué? toda esa distancia, oh no.

-Será un buen ejercicio para todos.

-Y que otra, comencemos, sino no llegaremos a tiempo. Pero qué esperan, vámonos- Ash ya se encontraba muy cansado por tanta vuelta dada ese día, aún así logró caminar la distancia de Hikari-Daoka a Tokio, auque llegaron al anochecer. Eran más de las 9 de la noche cuando estaban enfrente de la casa de T.K.

-Gracias por acompañarme T.K. sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido conseguir este regalo para Kari.

-No me lo agradezcas, recuerda que tus intenciones y sentimientos son más importantes para Kari.

-Bueno (algo sonrojado) será mejor que me vaya, adiós T.K.

-Adiós Ash, nos veremos mañana.

-Es un trato. 

-Vamos Pikachu, hay que llegar antes de que se preocupen por nosotros.

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche cuando Ash y Pikachu hicieron su entrada al departamento. Procuraron no hacer ruido, pero no pudieron evitarlo al tropezar con la mesa de la sala, haciendo que se escuchara un enorme ruido por toda la casa.

-Creo que metí la pata, será mejor esconder el regalo. Pero dónde?

-Aquí Ash.

-Gracias Pikachu- Ash deja el obsequio detrás del sofá de la sala. En ese preciso instante, Kari sale de su habitación para comprobar si era Ash quien andaba aún despierto.

-Hola Ash, ¿dónde has estado?

-ehh, ehh, fui a casa de T.K. para conversar con él.

-Pero te fuiste muy temprano.

-Es que no me di cuenta del tiempo y reaccioné ya muy tarde.

-No importa Ash. Ven, vamos a dormir. Quiero que mañana me ayudes a arreglar la casa para que esté fiesta

-Esta bien. Lo haré con gusto.

En pocos minutos ambos ya estaban preparados para dormir: Pikachu, quien estaba muy cansado, ya estaba profundamente dormido. Mientras que Gatomon aún despierta, sólo observaba a Ash y Kari, quienes se daban su acostumbrado beso de buenas noches.

-Duerme bien Kari.

-Tu también Ash.

-Buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños amor.

-Igualmente, hasta mañana- Ambos se quedaron dormidos un poco después. 

Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre, a diferencia de los días anteriores, ya todos se encontraban despiertos, incluso Ash, quien despertó sin la ayuda de nadie. Kari y su madre se encontraban preparando todo lo necesario para la cena de Navidad, mientras que Ash y Tai comenzaron a sacar del armario todas las cajas que contuvieran adornos navideños para decorar la casa.

-No me imaginé que fueran tantas cajas- esta queja de Ash se debía a la enorme caja que le tocó cargar.

-No sean tan llorón Ash, es sólo una pequeña caja, aún hay más grandes.

-Más, oh Dios.

-Ayúdame con esta.

-Esta bien.

-Que bien, aún sirven.

-¿Por qué tantas luces Tai?

-Nos gusta decorar la casa por dentro y por fuera, es una costumbre de todos en este lugar.

-Ya veo, pero están todas enredadas.

-Ese es el problema, hay que arreglarlas para luego ponerlas.

-Si quieres yo me encargo de eso.

-De acuerdo, mientras tanto yo comenzaré a armar el árbol de Navidad.

Ash comenzó a deshacer los miles de nudos en los que se encontraban las luces; con un poco de paciencia logró terminar 1 hora después. En ese mismo tiempo Tai logró armar todo el árbol, incluso ya había comenzado a poner algunos adornos, aunque esa era la tarea de Kari ya que le encantaba. Al paso de otras 2 horas, ya estaba terminado todo el arreglo de la sala, con un gran esfuerzo por parte de Ash, Kari y Tai, quienes después de tanto trabajo quedaron agotados.

-Que cansado me siento.

-Pero valió la pena Ash.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si almorzamos, recuerden que quedamos con los demás en reunirnos para tener una pequeña fiesta en la tarde.

-Es cierto Tai, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Pero descuiden, no hay prisa, tenemos tiempo.

-¡¡¡Chicos, ya esta la comida!!!

-Ya vamos mamá.

-Que bien!!!

-Ash espera, quiero hablar contigo.

-Esta bien Tai, espérame Kari, enseguida estaré contigo.

-No te preocupes Ash. Después de que Kari se retira, Ash y Tai comienzan a hablar.

-Qué pasa Tai.

-¿lograste conseguir el obsequio?

-Claro, lo que pasó es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con T.K. y por eso vine tarde anoche.

-Comprendo, pero, ¿en dónde está el regalo?

-Detrás de . Ash decía esto mientras señalaba el paquete que se encontraba detrás del sofá de la sala.

-Es enorme.

-No lo es tanto, la caja es un poco grande.

-Pero el Cisne si es de buen tamaño.

-Por supuesto, me aseguré de que fuera el mejor.

-De seguro a Kari le agradará.

-Espero que así sea.

-Vamos a comer o se nos hará tarde.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Luego d terminar de almorzar, tal y como lo habían acordado, Tai, Kari y Ash se dirigieron al parque para juntarse con los otros (claro que Pikachu y Gatomon estaban invitados). Al llegar, T.K., Ken, Yolei y Davis ya se encontraban el lugar esperándolos. 

-Ya era hora amigos.

-Perdonen, es que tuvimos mucha tarea con todo el trabajo en decorar la casa.

-No importa Tai, lo bueno es que ya están aquí.

-Y los demás?

-Ya no tardarán en venir Ash, no te preocupes.

-No me incomoda, sólo era una pregunta. Ash estaba aún molesto por lo que había visto el sábado anterior.

-Por cierto amigos, ya tienes sus regalos listos?

-Davis, yo creo que este no es momento para preguntar eso.

-Porque no Tai, además eso es algo que para este tiempo ya debe estar listo.

-No hay problema, a nadie de nosotros nos molesta-

-Si tu lo dices Ash-

-Entonces dime Ash ¿qué fue lo que le compraste a Kari?

-Eso no te lo diré.

-¿por qué no, acaso no le has comprado nada?

Este comentario no agradó para nada a Ash. 

-Por supuesto que ya le compre algo, pero eso no es asunto tuyo-

-No te enojes Ash, sólo estaba bromeando-

-Pues que broma tan graciosa-

-Ya basta los dos, Ash, Davis, por favor venimos a pasar un momento agradable-

Ash y Davis: -Lo sentimos Kari--

Fueron pasando los minutos, y los demás chicos fueron llegando uno a uno, hasta que por fin estuvieron los 12 reunidos. Comenzaron a contar historias sobre todo lo que habían hecho en los últimos días de descanso: Algunas historias eran interesantes, otras algo aburridas, en fin había una gran variedad de relatos. También compartieron una pequeña merienda para conmemorar ese día tan festivo. Poco a poco se fue adentrando la noche, ya era hora de que cada uno regresara con sus familias para pasar las Navidades.

-Bueno muchachos, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos retirando.

-De acuerdo Tai, nos volveremos a ver el día acordado.

-Claro que si Izzy, ahora aprovechemos estos momentos para meditar y seguir llenos de ánimos.

-Claro, hasta luego chicos-

-Adiós a todos- Cada quien tomó su camino.

Al llegar a casa, Kari y los demás eran esperados por toda la familia, incluso sus tíos, quienes habían venido desde China para estar junto a sus sobrinos favoritos. Ya con toda la familia reunida, y también su invitado de honor, comenzaron la cena Navideña. En ella pidieron bendiciones para todos, especialmente para Ash y sus amigos, ya que sabían la difícil tarea que tenían por delante. Luego siguieron con toda alegría su fiesta, ya que ese día era para disfrutarlo. Lentamente se acercaban las 12 de la noche, la hora más esperada del la Noche Buena. Ash y Kari se encontraban en el balcón de su habitación.

-Que agradables son tus tíos.

-Por eso los quiero mucho.

-Ojalá pudiera estar junto con mis amigos.

-¿los extrañas?

-Claro, pero contigo a mi lado, no me siento solo.

-Ah, que tierno eres Ash-.

-Tu también Kari- Ash le da un beso en la frente a Kari.

-Creo que es el momento perfecto para darte esto-. Ash tenía en sus manos el obsequio para Kari.

-Pero aún no es hora-

-Ya se, pero quiero que mi obsequio sea el primero.

-Gracias Ash- Kari comenzó a abrir su obsequio, impaciente por saber de que se trataba. Por fin logró ver que se trataba de un hermoso Cisne celeste, tal como a ella agradaban.

-¡Que lindo! --¿cómo te enteraste de que eran mis favoritos?

-Bueno, verás, hice unas averiguaciones con tu hermano y T.K. y gracias a ellos, supe que era lo que más te gustaba. Por eso es que ayer pasé el día junto a T.K. Fue una gran ayuda para poder encontrarlo.

-No tenías que molestarte-

-Ni lo menciones, al contrario, era algo que yo deseaba hacer de todo corazón.

-Gracias, eres muy tierno- Ash le da un largo beso a Ash, hasta que algo la interrumpe.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti-. Kari le entrega su regalo a Ash

-No puedo creerlo.

-Sabia que te gustaría-. Ash observaba el regalo de Kari. Era una réplica a escala de la Torre de Tokio, el lugar favorito de Ash, algo que le dio una gran alegría, pero también le causó tristeza ya que le hizo recordar la imagen de Kari junto a Davis. Ash puso una cara muy triste.

-¿Acaso no te gusta Ash?

-Claro que no Kari, me encanta, es que me recuerda algo-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que, es que, el sábado cuando fui a buscar a T.K. de regreso visité la Torre, pero antes de entrar, te vi junto a Davis, cuando estabas abrazada con él.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de jugar contigo?

-Claro que no, pero me causó disgusto.

-Lo que pasó fue yo no estaba segura de qué poder regalarte este días, así que pedí la opinión de Davis, ya que él es uno de los que más te conoce y al igual que yo acordamos que este sería el regalo perfecto.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo abrasabas?

-Sólo le agradecía por su ayuda-

Ash abraza muy fuertemente a Kari

-Perdóname, fui un tonto al pensar en otra cosa al verte con Davis-

-No te preocupes Ash, no te culpo por eso--

-¿En serio?

-Sabes muy bien que te amo, y que nada ni nadie podrá hacer que cambie ese sentimiento hacia ti-

-Yo también te amo de la misma forma-

-Entonces deja de llorar y disfrutemos de Este momento-

-Tienes razón-

Juntos, Ash y Kari, se quedan abrazados observando los juegos artificiales que habían comenzado a iluminar el cielo. Ambos estaban felices ya que sabían que el sentimientos del uno por el otro era muy fuerte, algo que les daba mayor esperanza de que su amor podría seguir siendo de igual manera. Pero también sabían que solo faltaban 3 días para regresar a enfrentar su destino.

-¡¡Feliz Navidad Kari!!!

-¡¡Feliz Navidad Ash!!

Ash y Kari se besan bajo la luz de aquella luna que iluminaba la oscuridad de ese noche tan especial, tan hermosa, una noche que fue perfecta para ambos.

¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!

Continuará.........


	18. El Regreso

El Regreso

El día más trascendental en la vida de Ash había llegado. Era el jueves 27 de Diciembre, la fecha en que regresarían al mundo de Ash para detener a MalonMeotismon y sus secuaces. Todos se estaban preparando para el inicio de ese día tan importante. 

-Se acerca el momento Pikachu. 

-Lo se Ash, estoy listo para enfrentar lo que sea. 

-Esa es la actitud que tenemos que mantener. 

Ash libera a todos sus pokemons para tener una plática con ellos. 

-Escuchen amigos, hoy regresaremos a nuestro mundo. Tendremos que combatir con algunos enemigos, no son pokemons, eso ya lo saben, pero si son malvados y muy poderosos, así que les pido que den lo máximo de ustedes si es necesario. 

-Chiko, Chiko (no te preocupes, estaremos contigo). 

-Gart, gart (cierto) 

-Bakuf, Bakuf (cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo) 

-Bulba, bulba (no te defraudaremos) 

-Pidgeotto (daremos todo). 

-Gracias amigos, son los mejores pokemons que yo hubiese querido. 

-Ash, ya nos vamos 

-De acuerdo Kari, regresen todos, necesitan descansar-. Ash regresa a todos sus pokemons y toma sus cosas. Da un vistazo por última vez a la habitación de Kari, ya que sabía que no la volvería a ver jamás. Muy bellos recuerdos pasaron por su mente en esos momentos. 

-Ash (pensando) "extrañaré este lugar, fue como un segundo hogar para mi, pero ha llegado la hora de regresar". 

-Vamos Ash. 

-Enseguida Pikachu- Ash deja un pequeño recuerdo en la habitación de Kari, un hermoso relicario que su madre le había entregado el día que inició su viaje pokemon. -"este será mi recuerdo para que jamás me olvides Kari" Ash deja la habitación y se dirige a la habitación de la madre de Kari para despedirse. 

-Fue un placer haberla conocido señora. 

-Al contrario Ash, fue un gusto haberte tenido como invitado en esta casa. Además gracias a ti por haber hecho muy feliz a mi hija durante todo este tiempo. 

Ash se sonrojó un poco ante este comentario, ya que pensó que ella no sabía nada, aunque no era de saber, ya que sus sentimientos hacia Kari eran muy visibles. 

-Estos momentos también fueron muy agradables para mi. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. 

-Espera Ash, quisiera darte algo. 

-¿Qué es? 

-Esto. 

-Pero, pero, no entiendo. 

-Es un obsequio de mi parte para que se lo entregues a Kari. 

-Pero no puedo aceptarlo. 

-Por favor Ash, acéptalo, sería muy especial para Kari que le entregaras esto como un regalo de despedida. 

-Esta bien, lo haré. 

-Buena suerte. 

-Gracias. 

Ash se despidió de la madre de Kari y se retiró de la habitación para alcanzar a Tai y los otros, quienes los esperaban a la entrada del edificio. Camino a su lugar de destino, Ash observaba fijamente lo que le había entregado la madre de Kari; el obsequio era una anillo de oro muy brillante, con una pequeña esmeralda en su centro. En realidad Ash no sabía que hacer, ya que era algo inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era el mejor recuerdo que podía darle a Kari antes de tener que separarse. 

-Ash (pensando) "se lo daré cuando todo esto termine". "Ahora debo concentrarme en la victoria, l más importante de mi vida" 

-Ya era hora Ash. 

-Lo siento, había olvidado la pokebola de Chikorita. 

-Buena, ahora que ya estamos los cinco, es tiempo de partir. 

-De acuerdo. 

-¿qué te retrasó? 

-Nada Pikachu tuve que resolver algunos asuntos. 

-Por cierto Tai, gracias por acompañarnos. 

-No hay problema Ash, ustedes necesitarán todo el apoyo posible, y aunque Agumon no esté a mi lado, se que les podré ser de ayuda, además el espíritu de Agumon descansa en Pikachu. 

-¿cómo lo sabes? 

-Eso te lo explicaré yo Ash-. Pikachu procedió a contarle el relato. 

-Lo que pasó es que en el momento de digievolucionar a NeoMagnamon, MetalGreymon y WarGarurumon me entregaron sus espíritus parta que la digievolución fuera posible, por eso cuando regreso a mi forma de crecimiento, sus espíritus descansan en mi interior, listos para reaccionar en el momento necesario para hacer que NeoMagnamon reaparezca. 

-Ahora lo entiendo. 

-Además también quiero ir con ustedes, ya que tengo ganas de ver como MalonMeotismon paga por todo lo que ha hecho. 

-Por eso no te preocupes Tai, me aseguraré de que así sea. 

-Genial Ash, pero recuerda, no dejes que el odio y el rencor controlen tus pensamientos, sino te pasará lo que a mi y quizás Pikachu digievolucione negativamente. 

-¿A que te refieres? 

-Una vez, cuando obtuvimos nuestros emblemas, yo trabajé muy duro para que Greymon digievolucionara a MetalGreymon, pero lo hice sin pensar en él, sino que con la meta de querer derrotar a Etemon, así que mis malos deseos hicieron que digievolucionara a SkullGreymon, un ser verdaderamente malvado. 

-Descuida, no dejaré que eso pase. 

-Confiaré en que eso pase Ash, ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa, Izzy y los demás nos esperan. 

-Corramos hermano, Ash. 

-De acuerdo Kari. Ash toma de la mano a Tai y a Ash y los tres juntos salen a toda prisa, mientras Pikachu y Gatomon los siguen desde atrás. 

-Es una lástima que tengan que separarse. 

-Tienes razón Pikachu, hacen una buena pareja, pero ya que su amor es grande, no creo que se entristezcan al momento de separarse. El poder del amor siempre es poderoso. 

-Opino igual. 

-Démonos prisa. 

-Claro-. Pikachu y Gatomon también corren para alcanzar a los demás. 

Por fin han llegado a casa de Izzy, luego de correr por un buen rato. Al tocar el timbre, Izzy es quien les abre y los deja pasar, un poco molesto, ya que como siempre, han llegado tarde, cierta costumbre que Ash les contagió, pero en fin. Ya todos los digiescogidos estaban reunidos para hacer el viaje. 

-Ya podemos irnos? 

-Aún no Ash ,tenemos un problema. 

-¿Y cual es? 

-El señor Genai me acaba de escribir, haciendo saber de una mala noticia. 

-¿qué puede ser? 

-Me informó que nuestros digimons no podrán digievolucionar en tu dimensión? 

-¿pero por qué? preguntó Davis 

-Ellos son desconocidos en esa dimensión, no los reconocería. 

-¿qué podemos hacer? preguntó Mimi antes esta noticia. 

-No se preocupen, el señor Genai ya encontró una solución, así que tendremos que ir al Digimundo primero para poder arreglar ese problema. 

-Que alivio, por un momento pensé que tendría que luchar solo contra MalonMeotismon. 

-Entonces partamos enseguida. 

-Claro chicos- Yolei se preparó para decir su clásica frase. -"niños elegidos, partamos"- 

Momentos después, todos se encontraban en el Digimundo, donde el señor Genia los estaba esperando. 

-Que bien que vinieron. 

-Gracias por su aviso. 

-No hay problema chicos, saben que debemos hacer lo necesario para vencer. 

-¿y cual es la solución? 

-Esto- Genai les muestra una roca de color celeste con destellos dorados. 

-qué es eso? 

-Es un trozo de una de las piedras que sagradas que resguardaban al Digimundo, este fue el único pedazo que quedó de la última roca que destruyó BlackWarGreymon. 

-No sabía que aún quedara algo de las piedras. 

-Nosotros tampoco, pero Shenlonmon nos informó de esto y nos dijo que tenía el poder para hacer que los digimos digievolucionaran en el extraño lugar al que viajarán. 

-Genial. 

-Sólo tienen que tocarla. 

-De acuerdo, amigos, toquen la roca-. dijo Davis a todos los Digimons. 

Todos, incluido Pikachu, tocaron la roca que el señor Genai sostenía con su mano. 

-Que sensación más extraña. 

-Si, es como si un extraño poder recorriera por todo nuestro cuerpo. 

-En efecto, esa es la energía del Digimundo, quien les brinda parte de su poder. 

-Que bien, también podremos hacer las digievoluciones DNA? 

-Por supuesto. Bueno chicos, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y ojalá puedan derrotar a MalonMeotismon de una vez por todas. 

-Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo. 

-Todos: Siiii. 

-Ya tengo listo el programa amigos. 

-Entonces que esperamos. Ash ya estaba impaciente por volver a ver a todos sus amigos. 

Ash se dirige a todos antes de partir. 

-Escuchen amigos, no se lo que nos espera cuando lleguemos, pero de algo estoy seguro, tendremos toda la ayuda posible por parte de mis amigos y de todos los demás entrenadores pokemon, sólo espero que todos se encuentren bien. 

-La puerta esta abierta. 

-¿listos? 

-Claro Izzy. listo Pikachu? 

-Seguro. 

-Partamos- 

Una luz muy brillante salió de la pantalla de la computadora de Izzy, esta luz cubrió por completo a nuestros amigos; instantes después habían desaparecido por completo del Digimundo y se dirigían a su nuevo destino; La meseta de la Liga Johto. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . 

-Pero qué es esto? 

El asombro de Ash se debía a la vista que tenía ante sus ojos; la Villa Pokemon estaba parcialmente destruida, casi todos los edificios estaban en ruinas, habían pequeños fuegos en todas partes. No parecía haber señal de alguna persona en los alrededores. Además el clima estaba perturbado, de igual forma antes de que Ash se fuera. Sin lugar a dudas algo terrible estaba pasando. 

-¿qué pasó aquí? - Ash no podía creer que ese era el mismo lugar que había dejado una hora atrás. 

-¡Que horror!! exclamó Kari al ver también ese desastre. 

-No hay duda que esto es obra de MalonMeotismon. 

-Me las pagará. Ash comenzaba a ponerse furioso, ya que pensaba que alguno de sus amigos estaría herido. 

-Amigos, será mejor que busquemos si hay alguien por aquí, quizás nos pueda contar que fue lo que pasó. 

-Buena idea Matt, separémonos. 

-De acuerdo. 

Todos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a cualquiera que les pudiera contar lo ocurrido o para ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible. Buscaron alrededor de 20 minutos, hasta que al fin Codi encontró a alguien; aunque su estado no era muy bueno. 

-Chicos, encontré a alguien, será mejor que vengan, ya que no se ve muy bien. 

-Vamos en camino Codi-. 

-¿te sientes bien? 

-¿quién eres tu? 

-Somos unos amigos que hemos venido a ayudarlos. 

-Si puedes ayudarme, por favor te pido que busques a una persona llamada Ash Ketchum, es el único que puede ayudarnos. 

-Ash? Él está con nosotros. 

-En serio? 

-No te mentiría en un momento como este, Ash estará aquí en unos minutos. 

-Que bien, creí que le había pasado algo a Ash, ahhh... (el extraño personaje para Codi cae desmayado). 

Minutos después llegan todos los demás. 

-Oh no, Shingo. 

-¿lo conoces Ash? 

-Por supuesto que si, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, estaba conmigo en la Villa Pokemon esta misma mañana. 

-¿se encuentra bien Codi? 

-Si Kari, sólo se desmayó ya que está muy débil debió recibir un buen golpe. 

-Despierta amigo, despierta. 

-¿quién eres? 

-Soy yo Shingo, Ash. 

-Ash, no puede ser tu, no estabas aquí hace una hora, no puedes ser tu. No puedes estar aquí 

-Claro que estoy aquí amigo, es que me pasaron algunas cosas extrañas, pero ya he vuelto para ayudarlos. 

Shingo logró reaccionar luego de estas palabras al ver que no estaba soñando. 

-¡¡¡Ash, que bien que has vuelto!! 

-Lo se amigo, yo también estoy feliz de estar haber vuelto. 

-¿por qué te fuiste? 

-Ya te lo he dicho, pasaron algunos hechos, pero dime ¿que paso en este lugar? 

-Déjame descansar unos minutos y te contaré que fue lo que ocurrió. 

¿Qué habrá pasado en ese lugar durante su ausencia? ¿estarán bien todos sus amigos? Todo esto daba vueltas en la cabeza de Ash mientras esperaba la historia de Shingo. 

Continuará...... 


	19. Una Oportunidad

Una Oportunidad

"""Cuando la luz de la esperanza se desvanezca, provocará que el corazón del guerrero dorado se conmueva y alcance su nivel más alto, el cual será capaz de eliminar al mal para siempre""". 

Ash continuaba impaciente, esperando que Shingo contara que fue lo que había pasado en ese lugar en el tiempo en el que no estuvo. 

-Te escuchamos Shingo. 

-Bueno Ash, esto fue lo que pasó: 

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo se Shingo, pero será mejor salir a ver.

-Espérenme amigos.

Shingo, Richi y Liza salieron de su habitación al escuchar una gran explosión proveniente del exterior, tomaron algunas pokebolas y salieron. Al estar afuera, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo; tres criaturas extrañas estaban atacando la Villa Pokemon. Sin lugar a dudas no se trataba de ningún pokemon conocido, nunca habían visto nada parecido. Además de ellos, casi todos los entrenadores de la Liga Johto estaban afuera observando el desastre creado por estos mounstros.

-Shingo, Liza, Richi, por acá.

-Bruck!! ya vamos. Los tres entrenadores corrieron a toda prisa a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¿alguno de ustedes sabe lo que está pasando aquí?

-no tenemos la más mínima idea Liza, el ruido de la explosión nos despertó y salimos a ver que eran. 

-Esperen, ¿en dónde está Ash?

-No lo sabemos, cuando despertamos ya no estaba en su cama, tampoco lo hemos visto en estos momentos. 

-No creen que haya enfrentado a estos mounstros. 

-Imposible, son demasiado fuertes, hasta él sabría cuidarse.

-Chicos, rápido, vengan a ver esto.

-Que Tracey-

-Sólo vengan-

-Esta bien.

Tracey, Bruck, Misty, liza, Shingo, Richi, Chris y Josh observaban como las tres criaturas habían dejado de atacar al tiempo que un entrenador pokemon les hacía un reto. 

-¡¡¡Pero si es Davis!!!

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-No creo que se atreva a retarlos.

-Silencio, n o dejas escuchar.-

-Oigan criaturas, no se quiénes serán ustedes, pero ya estoy cansado de que estén haciendo daño a todas estas personas. 

-¿Y quién eres tu para detenernos?

-Soy Davis Ketchum, un entrenador pokemon esta dispuesto a pelear con ustedes

-¿crees ser capaz de vencernos? no me hagas reír. 

-No lo se y no me importa, pero no puedo permitir que sigan haciendo daño.

-Si quieres morir, pues trata de detenernos.

-Ustedes lo han pedido. Golduck yo te elijo.

Golduck, golduck

-Utiliza tu ataque de Confusión.

Golduuuck (Golduck utiliza su poderoso ataque de confusión)

-Con eso tendrán. 

-No me hagas reír. MalonMeotismon detuvo el ataque de Golduck con sólo el poder de su mano.

-Increíble.

-Esto no es nada humano--. MalonMeotismon regresa el ataque de Golduck pero con más fuerza. 

-Golduck nooo.

Goldgucckk (el pokemon psíquico cayó abatido por el ataque).

-No puede ser, derrotó a uno de mis mejores pokemon con un sólo golpe.

-Ustedes no tienen la más mínima idea de nuestro poder-. Estas fueron las palabras de Devimon 

-Jamás me rendiré. Ve Pidgeot 

Pidgeott, Pifgeott 

-Necio, aprenderás tu lección de la peor manera.

-Eso lo veremos, Pidgeot atácalos con tu Hiper Rayo.

Cuando Pidgeot se preparaba para lanzar el hiper rayo, una de las tres figuras con aspecto de mujer (LadyDevimon) levantó sutilmente su mano derecha y con un soplido de sus labios, provocó una gran ventisca, que congeló a Pidgeot en unos segundos. 

-Pidgeot 

-No puede ser, ese ataque es igual a la ventisca de Articuno- dijo Misty al recordar lo acontecido en la batalla contra las aves legendarias.

-Pero que dices Misty, eso no puede ser posible, ellos no son pokemons, no creo que conozcan esos ataques.

-Estas equivocado Tracey-

-¡¡¡Profesor Oak!!

-Como están chicos-

-Bien, pero ¿qué hace usted en este lugar?

-vino a ayudarlos-

-¡Ustedes!

-Prepárense para los problemas.

-Y mas vale que teman!

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

-¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

-¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Yucatán!

-Jessie

-James

-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ay madre!

-¡Meowth, así es! Oigan, este no es el momento para decir el lema.

-Perdón Meowth es la costumbre--

-¿qué quieren?- Misty se encontraba con una pokebola en la mano.

-Calma Misty, el equipo Rocket dice la verdad.

-¡¡Señora Ketchum!!!

-Misty no estaba tan equivocada con pensar que ese ataque es parecido a la ventisca de Articuno; lo es porque es el ataque de Articuno.

-¿qué quieren decir?

-Lo que dice el tal Oak es que esas tres criaturas han absorbido a Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno- palabras de James para traducir a todos los presentes.

-¿¿¿Qué???

-Como lo oyen, nosotros vimos como esos mounstros las absorbieron después de vencerlas fácilmente. 

-Pero cómo es posible?

-No lo sabemos, pero así es.

-Cierto, además ni Lugia pudo ganarles.

-Lugia fue vencido?-

-Muy fácilmente- respondió Jessie

-Que mal se oye eso-

-Por eso es que el clima está afectado-

-Correcto Bruck-

-Y eso no es todo, todo esto es culpa de nuestro jefe-

-Giovanni!!!-

-Si, él fue el culpable de traer a esos horribles mounstros a este lugar.

-¿Y no hay manera de detenerlos?

Los tres miembros del Equipo Rocket negaron con la cabeza. 

-Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ash?

-No Señora Ketchum, cuando nos levantamos, él ya no se encontraba en su cama.

-Eso me temía.

-A qué se refiere?

-Lo que pasa es que vimos por unos momentos a Ash en la computadora del Prof. Oak, parecía estar en una especie de remolino.

-En la computadora, cómo es posible eso-

-Probablemente viajó al lugar de donde provienen estos mounstros--

-Imposible-

-Claro que es posible, según nuestro jefe que en paz descanse, ellos provienen de un mundo de compu...

James es interrumpido por una explosión muy fuerte

-Miren-

La batalla de Davis contra MalonMeotismon, LadyDevimon y Devimon estaba llegando a su fin, Davis había perdido 5 de sus 6 pokemons, ya no tenía más oportunidades.

-Te rindes humano?

-Nunca- Davis agarra su última pokebola. 

-Tu lo has pedido, muere. MalonMeotismon junta una gran esfera negra y la lanza directamente ha Davis

-¡¡¡Noooooo!!!

Justo antes de que la esfera lograra impactar a Davis, una figura naranja salió de la nada a toda velocidad y rescató a Davis antes de que este fuera abatido por el rayo.

-Increíble-

-Imposible-

-Genial-

-cómo logró llegar hasta este lugar?

La impresión de todos se debía a que la extraña figura que había salvado a Davis era Charizard, (el Charizard de Ash). Era algo difícil de creer. Charizard al ver a los amigos de Ash se dirige hacia ellos.

-Davis-

-Delia-

-¿te sientes bien?

-Claro que si, pero no entiendo-

-Este es el Charizard de Ash señor Ketchum- respondió Richi.

-De Ash?

-Si, creo que él sintió el peligro y vino a ayudarnos.

-Char, Char (y Ash?)

-No está Charizard, pero no te preocupes, él esta bien, eso espero- Misty comenzó a preocuparse después de contestarle al pokemon de fuego. Nuevamente la atención de todos fue llamada por los tres enemigos 

-Escuchen humanos, les daremos la oportunidad de salvar sus patéticas vidas. Dejaremos que peleen todos los que quieran con nosotros, haber si pueden vencernos, aceptan?

Varios entrenadores contestaron:

-Claro que aceptamos, no somos cobardes.

-Esta bien, entonces vengan- Los tres digimons comenzaron a alejarse.

-Vamos amigos, tenemos que seguirlos-

-De acuerdo, vámonos-

Todos, incluyendo al Prof. Oak y la señora Ketchum siguieron a los jóvenes entrenadores pokemon al lugar de la batalla. Al igual que ellos, una gran cantidad de entrenadores pokemon emprendieron su viaje para seguir a los invasores. 

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Me disponía a seguirlos, pero de repente una columna cayó sobre mi y quedé atrapado.

-Increíble historia-, no puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a absorber a estas criaturas- observó Izzy al final del relato de Shingo.

-Son muy despiadados y al parecer los pokemons no son capaces de vencerlos- respondió Shingo a todos sus nuevos amigos.

Ash no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Lo referente a su padre, las aves legendarias, el regreso de Charizard y como MalonMeotismon se había atrevido a matar a su padre. Luego de ordenar sus ideas, Ash se ajusta su gorra y comienza a caminar en dirección a dónde Shingo les había señalado.

-¿A dónde vas Ash?

-A detener a MalonMeotismon-

-Espéranos-

Por fin, la batalla final estaba muy cerca de comenzar; Ash y sus amigos emprendieron el camino que los llevaría al escenario de la gran batalla. No tenían idea de que les esperaba, pero iban con toda la confianza y esperanza de poder derrotarlos. 

Continuará........... 


	20. La batalla final comienza

La Batalla Final Comienza

-"Estoy preparado para enfrentar cualquier dificultad, sea la cual sea"-

-"Nada ni nadie podrá detenernos"-

-"Daremos lo máximo para salir con la victoria"-

-"Pero quizás el precio será muy alto"-

saludos a todos los lectores 

Ash y sus amigos se pusieron en camino al lugar en dónde librarían la última batalla, la decisiva. Todos se encontraban con un gran ánimo y llenos de confianza. Shingo, aunque un poco débil, los llevó por el camino que siguieron MalonMeotismon y sus amigos. El clima no era un buen ayudante, ya que en esos momentos había una gran tormenta de nieve, algo que dificultaba el camino para todos. 

-¿hace mucho frío!-

-Ni lo menciones, por qué será?

-Esto se debe a que el equilibrio que existía entre Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno fue roto en el momento en el que desaparecieron, por eso es importante derrotarlos y encontrar la forma de hacer volver a las aves legendarias- esta fue la explicación de Ash a los demás digielegidos.

-Entonces tenemos dos objetivos-

-Exacto Izzy-

-Ojalá esto no afecte en nada-.

-No lo creo, es sólo un poco de frío-

-Espero que tengas razón amigo-

-Oye Shingo, cuánto falta?

-Falta poco Ash, no se alejaron mucho, además no creo que nos sea difícil encontrar los daños que hayan provocado.

La tormenta de nieve comenzó a empeorar, Ash y sus amigos buscaron algún lugar en donde quedarse por unos momentos para luego continuar con su camino. Instantes después de buscar, encontraron una cueva que estaba muy cerca de ellos. 

-Recuerdo que sólo es un pequeño descanso, no se acomoden-

-De acuerdo Tai-

-tengo una pregunta amigos, ¿cuál será nuestra estrategia de batalla contra MalonMeotismon y los otros?

-No tengo idea T.K. que opinan ustedes

-Que tal si peleamos todos juntos-

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿por qué no?

-Sería una desventaja para nosotros, ya que si logran debilitar a la mayoría de nuestros digimons, no tendríamos un apoyo posterior-.

-Propongo que ataquemos en parejas, así por si falla una, habrá otra que los respalde.

-¿y si fallan todas?

-Tendremos que confiar en Ash y Pikachu.

-Oigan, no se olviden de nosotros.

-Perdón Davis, tienes razón, Imperialdramon también es muy fuerte.

-No los decepcionaremos chicos.

-Eso lo sabemos bien Ash, siempre confiaremos en ti.

-Bueno, hora de irnos!

-¡Tan pronto!

-No podemos esperar más.

-Tai está en lo correcto, no dejaremos pasar más tiempo.

-Cierto, vámonos-.

Todos: A la carga.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente bajo la tormenta, aunque esta ya había desminuido considerablemente. Aprovechando el frío que aún reinaba en el ambiente Kari es aferró muy fuertemente al brazo de Ash, tratando de estar más cerca de Ash y disfrutar más del amor que había entre ellos.

-Que feliz mes siento Ash-

-Yo también Kari-.

-Que sientes en este momento?

-A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a cuales son tus sentimientos por todo lo que está a punto de pasar.

-Nada en especial, siento que esto no será fácil pero al mismo tiempo no siento miedo por el poder que pueda tener MalonMeotismon y los otros. Creo que Pikachu tiene el suficiente poder para vencerlos.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto Ash-

-No confías en mi?-

-Claro que confío en ti Ash, tu sabes que siempre lo he hecho y que siempre lo haré. Tu valor es una de las cosas por las cuales me enamoré de ti. 

-Te amo Kari-

-Y yo a ti Ash-

Ash y Kari comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un largo y tierno beso. Este beso les hizo olvidar el frío que sentían, ya que por su cuerpo sólo recorría un sentimiento muy cálido. Esto hizo pensar a Ash, mientras besaba a Kari, si ese era el momento adecuado para entregarle el anillo. Antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar, una terrible explosión se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí. Ash y Kari se separaron abruptamente por el ruido de la explosión. 

-¿qué fue eso?

-No lo se, pero proviene detrás de esa colina. Será mejor correr.

-Espérame Ash-

-Toma mi mano Kari-

-¡¡Aguarden chicos, no nos dejen atrás!!-

Pero Ash y Kari hicieron caso omiso a los gritos de los demás, siguieron corriendo lo más rápido posible, hasta llegar a la sima de la colina. Al llegar, pudieron ver lo ocurrido. Por fin habían encontrado el lugar de la batalla contra MalonMeotismon; pero llegaron justo cuando Devimon había lanzado su ataque de Alas Oscuras contra unos pokemons que yacían en el suelo por el tremendo impacto. Davis y los demás llegaron momentos después. Juntos observaron cómo varios entrenadores pokemon se acercaron a ver a sus pokemons heridos, quienes apenas podían moverse. Para su fortuna, el ataque no había sido muy duro.

-Por fin lo hemos encontrado.

-Si, pero esta escena es muy dolorosa.

-No se preocupen, MalonMeotismon las pagará de una vez por todas.

-Buscaré a mis amigos para hacerles saber que estamos aquí para ayudarlos-

-Te acompañamos-

-Mejor no, tengo que explicarles qué es lo que pasa aquí, y si miran llegar a los demás digimons, podrían causar una confusión- dijo Ash, aunque algo inseguro, pero era la verdad-.

-Esta bien Ash, te seguiremos a la distancia-

-Gracias amigos. Vamos Pikachu.

-¿puedo acompañarte?

-Seguro Kari, necesitaré tu ayuda explicarles.

-Descuida, lo haré.- 

-En marcha- Los tres partieron en búsqueda de Misty y los demás.

-Son demasiado poderosos.

-Pero no podemos rendirnos chicos, no podemos dejar que ellos destruyan nuestro mundo.

-Ya lo se Misty, pero nuestros pokemons no son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarlos-

-Tracey tiene razón, los pokemons no tienen el mismo poder que esas criaturas- 

-Ojalá que Ash estuviera con nosotros, él quizás tendría una idea para luchar-

-Lo mismo digo Bruck, pero es un misterio el paradero de Ash.

-Prof. Oak, usted y el Equipo Rocket no nos explicaron bien cómo es ese lugar-

-Yo tampoco lo se muy bien, pero todo concuerda con lo que Jessie y James no relataron-

-Entiendo-

-Todos extrañamos a Ash- exclamo Liza, quien poco a poco empezó a distinguir una figura a lo lejos.

-Chicos, creo que alguien se aproxima hacia este lugar.

-¿quién podrá ser? preguntó Chris al observar también la lejana figura.

-No importa quien sea, no hará de gran ayuda. Tracey saca sus prismáticos para poder ver más de cerca a la persona.

-Aguarden un momento chicos, creo que es, si, si es él, es Ash-

Todos: ¡¡¡Ash!!!-

-Si, Ash, y no viene solo, creo que una chica lo acompaña.

Misty y Bruck, al oír las palabras de Tracey, comenzaron a correr en dirección de Ash.

-¡¡¡Chicos!!!

-¡¡¡Ash!!!

La alegría de Misty por volver a ver a Ash, desapareció al instante al ver que este y la chica venían tomados de la mano. Esto le causó un poco de dolor, ya que ella sentía un gran amor por Ash; no soportaba la idea de que Ash estuviera con esa chica tomado de la mano. Misty se quedó callada a unos metros de Bruck, Ash y Kari.

-Misty, Bruck, que alegría volver a verlos.

-Igual nosotros Ash. Que fue lo que te pasó?

-Es una larga historia que les contaré luego, pero ahora lo importante es luchar contra MalonMeotismon.

-Te refieres a esa extraña criatura.

-Así es- respondió Kari a Bruck.

-¿quién eres tu? pregunto este al poner más atención a la acompañante de Ash.

-Mi nombre es Kari, Kari Kamiya, mucho gusto.

-El mío es Bruck.

-Nos presentaremos más tarde Bruck, ahora hay que prepararnos.

-¿nos presentaremos?

-Algunos amigos míos han venido también a ayudarnos, ya que ellos conocen muy bien a MalonMeotismon.

-Que bien, nuestros pokemons y los de los demás entrenadores están agotados por las batallas que han sostenido con ellos.

-Oye Bruck, ¿se encuentra bien mi padre?

-Por supuesto que si, él esta cuidado a tu madre.

-Mamá está aquí-.

-También el Prof Oak- interrumpió Misty.

Ash había olvidado la presencia de Misty en ese lugar.

-Perdóname Misty, aún no te he saludado.

-Misty (un poco triste) no te preocupes Ash, lo más importante es vencer a ese mounstro-

Kari notó esta tristeza de Kari, algo que Ash no hizo.

-Ash, ¿cómo piensas luchar contra ellos? No creo que ni Pikachu sea capaz de soportar.

-Por eso no te preocupes Bruck, con Pikachu tenemos preparada una sorpresa.

-Sorpresa?

-Es difícil de decir, pero muy pronto lo verás.

-Bueno Ash-.

-Kari, llama a Tai y a los otros para que estemos todos juntos.

-Lo haré Ash- Kari se despide de Ash con un beso.

Esto hizo que los temores de Misty se hicieran realidad, ahora estaba segura de que había algo entre Ash y Kari; aún no sabía si era lo que temía, pero su expresión expresaba su preocupación y tristeza por estos hechos. Kari notó esto y decidió que tenía que hablar con ella.

-Misty, quisieras acompañarme--

-Seguro-. Misty aceptó algo indecisa, pero también deseaba hablar con Kari sobre ella y Ash.

-Vamos Ash, todos te extrañan mucho-

-Bueno Bruck, vamos-

Mientras Ash y Bruck se dirigían con el Prof. Oak y lo otros, Misty y Kari comenzaron a caminar para buscar a su hermano y los otros chicos.

-Bien Misty, ya estamos solas. ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Cómo sabes que quiero hablarte.

-Fue obvio al ver tu expresión Misty-

-Ya veo, entonces si ya sabes que quiero hablarte respóndeme ¿qué sientes por Ash?

-Por Ash? pues verás, es algo muy difícil de describir. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, sentí algo muy extraño. Era una sensación que jamás había sentido; al principio pensé que era por que Ash es un chico agradable y significaba que seríamos grandes amigos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo descubrí que ese sentimiento fue creciendo cada vez más y más, hasta que ya no pude soportar ese malestar que sentía en mi interior; quise expresarle mis sentimientos a Ash, pero él no me dejó terminar ya que también sentía lo mismo por mi y me lo hizo saber por un largo y apasionado beso. -Cuando Kari llegó a esta parte del relato, Misty estaba más deprimida que nunca, ahora ya sabía la verdad- Kari también comprendió que Misty sentía algo por Ash y se detuvo.

-Perdona Misty, no era mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

-No tienes que disculparse, es natural que Ash se haya enamorado de ti, me imagino que era muy gentil con él.

-Si lo dices de esa manera, si pero, ¿acaso nunca se lo confesaste a Ash?

-No pude, nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo.- Misty rompió en llanto.

-Cálmate Misty, no te pongas así, existe un pequeño problema entre Ash y yo.

-¿y cuál podría ser ese? preguntó Misty aún llorando.

-Yo no pertenezco a este mundo, después de la batalla tendré que partir-

-Pero eso no cambia nada-

-Claro que si Misty; Ash no podrá seguir sólo con mi recuerdo, él necesita de alguien que esté junto a él, ese alguien a quien él también ame y esa persona la ame también.

-Gracias por aclararme las cosas Kari.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, te aseguro que yo haría lo mismo si fuera tu.

-Mira Misty, allá están mis amigos, ven.

-De acuerdo.

Kari y Misty se reunieron con Tai y los demás. Brevemente Kari les presentó a Misty y les indicó que ya estaban listos para pelear contra MalonMeotismon. Ahora todos juntos se dirigieron al lugar en donde se encontraban Ash y los otros. 

-Ash, que bueno que te encuentras bien hijo-

-No tuviste que haberte preocupado, estoy bien, pero ahora no hay tiempo para reencuentros-

Chris y Josh un poco extrañados al ver a los chicos y a sus digimons.

-Oye Ash, quienes son ellos y que son esas cosas?

-Todo se los explicaré cuando esto termine. Les pido por favor que no intervengan más en la batalla-

-Esta bien Ash, lo prometemos-

-Toma Ash- El Prof: Oak le entrega a Ash 6 pokebolas.

-¿para qué son?

-Son todos tus pokemons, por si llegaras a necesitarlos?

-Gracias profesor, por cierto ¡y Charizard?

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, el pokemon Dragón apareció de la nada justo enfrente de Ash, al verle; ambos se abrazaron fuertemente-

-Charizard, viejo amigo, me alegro de verte-

-Char, char (yo también)

-Quiero agradecerte por haber salvado a mi padre-

-Char, char, (no podía dejar que alguna persona querida para mi amo saliera lastimada)

-Siempre supe que podía contar contigo-

-Los pokemons de Ash lo quieren mucho verdad- murmuró T:k. a Bruck.

-Claro, pero dime, que estrategia tienen planeada para pelear contra ellos.

-Mira, ellos son Digimons, al igual que nuestros amigos (señalando a Patamon y los otros) Además contamos con la ayuda de MagnaVoltmon.

-¿y quién es ese?

-Pon atención y lo sabrás.

Bruck observó a T.K. por unos instantes y luego regresó con los otros.

Ash se subió en el lomo de Charizard y emprendieron el vuela hacia donde MalonMeotismon se encontraba luchando con unos pokemons. Tai y los demás comenzaron a seguirlos. 

-Buena suerte Kari-

-Gracias Misty-

Misty y Kari se dan un apretón de manos en señal de la extraña amistad que había surgido entre ellas.

-Mis pokemons han sido derrotados.

--Esto te enseña nuestro grandioso poder dijo Devimon al joven entrenador que veía como su Ampharos caía vencido.

-Para que no te sientas muy triste, te mataré para que te reúnas con él- -Visión Maligna-

Antes de que Devimon utilizara su ataque, un poderosos Lanzallamas atrajo su atención. 

-pero qué demonios-

-Deténganse.

-¿quién eres tu?

-Soy Ash Ketchum y he venido a destruirlos.

-Claro!!! otro humano con sus patéticas criaturas, no me hagas reír.

-No sólo tengo a mis pokemons- dijo Ash sacando su D3 del bolsillo.

-No puede ser- exclamó a MalonMeotismon al ver aquel objeto.

Si lo es, además Ash no está solo, nosotros estamos con él.

MalonMeotismon dirigió su vista al suelo, donde vio, para su sorpresa, a los niños elegidos y a sus compañeros digimons.

-Imposible, ustedes no pueden estar aquí-

-Nada es imposible, recuerda que el bien siempre puede lograr cualquier cosa- estas fueron las palabras de Matt, palabras dichas con un poco de rencor.

-Ahora pagarán muy caro las muertes de nuestros amigos.

Los tres digimons malvados notaran que tanto como Tai y Matt no eran acompañados por Agumon y Gabumon, respectivamente. Los tres comienzan a reír en forma malvada.

-Al parecer Neemon logró cumplir con parte de su cometido, ahora sin sus queridos amigos, los más fuertes, no tienen oportunidad.

-En eso te equivocas, ha resurgido un digimon que podrá con ustedes- respondió Izzy.

-¿y quién podría ser?

Pronto lo descubrirás ¿listo Pikachu?

-Por supuesto Ash-

-Pikachu puede hablar- esto fue algo que impresionó a todos, menos a Shingo.

Eso no lo es todo, pongan atención a lo que sigue.

-Pikachu, digievoluciona.

Un resplandor dorado cubrió a Pikachu, cegando tanto a los digimons malvados como a los demás presentes en ese sitio.

-Pikachu digivolts a ........ MagnaVoltmon.

-Pikachu evolucionó, pero ese no es un Pokemon.

-Eso es porque Pikachu no es un pokemon-

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Eso no es posible, ¿pero cómo?

-No lo se, Ash no me dijo nada, pero esa es la verdad.

-Increíble.

-Imposible, no puedes ser tu-

-Que pasa MalonMeotismon, quién es él? preguntó LadyDevimon al ver su expresión.

-Es MagnaVoltmon, el digimon legendario; el primer digimon.

-¡¡¡Maldición!!!

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica interrumpió a Devimon y los otros dos.

-Prepárense, ha llegado su fin-

-¿crees poder vencernos?

-Por supuesto-

-Esta bien, pelearé contigo- dijo MalonMeotismon con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Chicos, nosotros también debemos digievolucionar.

-Palmon digivolts a ........... Togemon. 

-Byomon digivolts a ........... Birdramon. 

-Tentomon digivolts a .............. Kabuterimon. 

-Gomamon digivolts a ............... Ikakumon. 

-Wormon digivolts a ............... Stingmon. 

-Veemon digivolts a ............... XV-mon.

-Armadillomon digivolts a .............. Ankilomon.

-Hawkmon digivolts a ............... Aqiulomon.

-Adelante-

MagnaVoltmon y MalonMeotismon comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad, listos para iniciar su pelea; mientras que XV-mon y los otros estaban dispuestos a luchar con LadyDevimon y Devimon. La terrible batalla estaría a punto de dar inicio.

Continuará................ 


	21. Cambios inesperados

Cambios Inesperados

"""Siempre y cuando no pierdas las esperanzas, podrás realizar todo lo que quieras"""

Después de un largo camino un largo entrenamiento; MagnaVoltmon y MalonMeotismon estaban frente a frente, dispuestos a demostrar quien es el más fuerte, aunque cada uno tiene sus motivos, uno detener al mal y el otro hacer que el mal reine tanto en el Digimundo como en esta dimensión. Muy pronto se sabría quien pudo más; el bien o el mal.

-Espero que te arrepientas de todo lo que has hecho-

-Nunca-

-Tu lo has pedido, golpe dorado-

-Esferas malignas-

Ambos digimons lanzaron sus ataques, sin embargo ambos lograron esquivar el ataque del otro.

-Buen intento, pero mala puntería-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Torbellino Dorado-

-Ráfaga Sangrienta-

En esta ocasión, MalonMeotismon se movió más rápido que MagnaVoltmon, golpeándolo en una de sus piernas, haciendo que su ataque fallara.

-Maldición, no creí que fuera más veloz que yo-

-Y eso no es nada, toma esto, ráfaga sangrienta-

-que demon..... 

-¡¡¡¡MagnaVoltmon!!! gritó Ash al ver a su amigo siendo alcanzado por la ráfaga sangrienta.

-Ja,ja,ja, pensaste que ya lo sabías detener verdad, pero no es así de fácil-

-Yo también tengo sorpresas.

MagnaVoltmon volvió a utilizar su torbellino eléctrico, sólo que esta vez, para asombro de MalonMeotismon, el ataque fue lanzado desde una posición muy incómoda, pero logrando enviar una descarga eléctrica de más de 100,000 Volteos. Ambos estaban muy ansiosos, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía ser afectado muy gravemente por los ataques recibidos. Luego comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras tanto, LadyDevimon y Devimon empezaron su propia batalla contra los otros digielegidos.

-¿quién será el primero en morir?

-nosotros pelearemos contigo- dijeron Yolei y Codi.

-Como quieran, aunque sean dos, los podremos vencer.

-eso creen, Aquilamon usa tus alas espadas-

-Ankilomon, provoca un poderoso terremoto-

-Enseguida, de acuerdo- Los dos digimons realizaros sus dos ataques.

Ambos ataques iban dirigidos a LadyDevimon, pero esta parecía despreocupada por éstos, ya que con facilidad, esquivó el ataque de Aquilamon, y el terremoto de Ankilomon. A los dos digimons les regresó el golpe con su eficaz ataque de ventisca, cortesía de Articuno, tanto Ankilomon como Aquilamon terminaron congelados ayudados por el frío que aún provocaba la tormenta de nieve..

-Ankilomon, no te rindas-

-Aquilamon, levántate- Pero ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Joe. -El frío no es problema para Ikakumon ni para mi.

-Cierto, prepárate. Ataca Ikakumon.

-Ataque de Arpón.

De igual forma, LadyDevimon utilizó el poder de Articuno para congelar los arpones de Ikakumon, pero a este último lo atacó non su látigo, el cual roba poco a poco el poder de sus enemigos.

-Suelta a Ikakumon-

-¿y qué si no lo hago?

-Sufrirás las consecuencias.

Ikakumon ultradigivolts a ............. Zudomon

-Zudomon, libérate y usa tu martillo.

Zudomon logró liberarse del látigo de LadyDavimon, aunque algo débil, ya que le habían absorbido un poco de su energía, pero tenía fuerzas suficientes para pelear. Así que aprovechó el látigo para darse un impulso, así logró ponerse a la altura de LadyDevimon, quien no se esperaba eso; Zudomon la golpeó con su martillo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. 

-Bien hecho Zudomon-

-Recuerda que ella no está sola.

-¿qué?

-No-. Zudomon fue sorprendido por Devimon, quien lo golpeó por detrás con un fuerte impacto eléctrico (Zapdos) , el cual dejó fuera de combate a este digimon. Zudomon cayó al suelo y regreso a su etapa de desarrollo Joe corrió rápidamente para ver como se encontraba su compañero; LadyDevimon, quien observó esta escena, por un instante se conmovió, pero luego se reincorporó y dejó de pensar en ello.

-LadyDevimon (pensando) "que me pasa, que fue todo eso"

-Oye Devimon, eso no es justo- le reclamó Davis por lo que había hecho.

-Yo nunca obedezco las reglas, además mi tarea es acabar con ustedes-

-Maldito-

-Calma Davis, ahora yo me encargaré de él-

-Esta bien Ken, lo dejaré en tus manos-

-Vieron chicos, ni los amigos de Ash han sido capaces de hacerles mayor daño a esos Digimos.

-Tienes razón Bruck, son muy fuertes-

-Creo que ni el mocoso podrá con ellos- James es noqueado por un golpe de Misty.

-No digas eso, Ash nunca se dará por vencido, tengo la seguridad de que él podrá ganar.

-Misty está en lo correcto, debemos confiar en Ash y sus amigos-

-Ataque de Aguijón-

-Sombras de la Oscuridad-

-Cuidado Stingmon-

Pero la advertencia de Ken fue demasiado tarde, Devimon había logrado lastimar a Stingmon con su ataque de sombras, el cual se había incrementado gracias a la energía de Zapdos. Teniendo en cuenta que Zapdos es el ave legendaria más reservada, y por ende, quizás con el corazón, aunque no malo, quizás un poco reservado. Así que el poder de Devimon era mucho mayor que el que había tenido. Stingmon cayó al igual que Zudomon.

-No puede ser.

-Wormon, te encuentras bien-

-Claro Ken, no te preocupes por mi, sólo debo descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo amigo-

-Izzy, necesito de tu ayuda-

-Desde luego Sora-

-Vamos Birdramon-

-Tu también Kabuterimon-

-Será mejor digievolucionar, quizás tengamos mejor oportunidad-

-Birdramon ultradigivolts a ........... Garudamon.

-Kabuterimon ultradigivolts a .............. Megakabuterimon.

LadyDevimon estaba preparada para pelear con ambos digimons, auque se sentía un poco dolida por el tremendo golpe de Zudomon; pero no dejaría que dos digimons la vencieran. Antes de comenzar su ataque, volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña dentro de su corazón, algo cálido; pero sin embargo no le da importancia y comienza su contundente ataque.

-A ver que les parece esto, rayo oscuro- Una extraña forma de luz comenzó a formarse en las manos de LadyDevimon, segundos después lanzó su ataque contra MegaKabuterimon y Garudamon.

-Rápido, vuela hacia arriba-

-Megakabuterimon, ten cuidado-

-Mega cuerno- El digimon de Izzy recibió de lleno el rayo oscuro, pero también logró herir aún más a LadyDavimon, quien volvió a caer en el suelo, al igual que Megakabuterimon vencido.

-Garudamon, aprovecha el momento para acabar con ella, utiliza tus Alas Espada-

-Alas Espada- (Garudamon comenzó a dirigirse a gran velocidad contra LadyDevimon, convertido en una enorme flecha de fuego)

LadyDevimon reacciona antes de que Garudamon la toque, haciendo que este se estrelle contra el suelo. Garudamon quedó inconsciente al instante por la fuerza que él mismo llevaba. Izzy y Sora, al igual que Ken y Joe, corrieron para auxiliar a sus digimons para ver cómo se encontraban. La misma reacción en el corazón de LadyDevimon volvió a suscitarse. No habiendo más rivales, LadyDevimon y Devimon se dirigen a observar la batalla de su jefe.

-Davis (pensando) "son muy poderosos, tendremos que hacer la digievolución DNA, ojalá Wormon se recupero pronto"

MagnaVoltmon y MalonMeotismon seguían enfrascados en su lucha, pero MalonMeotismon tenía la ventaja por el gran poder de Moltres, el ave de Fuego; el espíritu de MalonMeotismon y Moltres era el más unido de los tres digimons fusionados, debido al carácter fuerte de Moltres. MagnaVoltmon estaba perdiendo fuerzas lentamente.

-Me siento débil, pero ¿por qué?

-Te diré por que. Tus poderes no son suficientes para poder vencerme.

-Te equivocas, mi poder es más grande que este, pero por alguna razón no logro controlarlo.

-No me importa si no puedes, te todas formas terminaré contigo ahora.

-GigaShock.

-Necio, aprenderás la lección por la fuerza. -Cañón de la maldad-

MalonMeotismon formó un cañón en su brazo izquierdo. La cantidad de energía que tenía reunida era suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a MagnaVoltmon; pero Ash no permitiría que eso sucediera.

-Charizard, necesito que te acerques lo más que puedas-

-Char 8como quieras) Charizard obedeció a su entrenador. Ash tomó una de sus pokebolas y eligió a:

Ve Pidgeot, no dejes que dañen a MagnaVoltmon-

Pidgeotto, pidgeot (De acuerdo Ash) 

-Utiliza tu ataque rápido para desviar el cañón de MalonMeotismon.

-Tu también hazlo Charizard

-Char, char (sujétate fuerte)

-Este será tu fin MagnaVoltmon, lástima que no me mostraste tu verdadero poder.

-No me daré por vencido, pero no me puedo mover, rayos.

-Despídete-

-Oh no- MagnaVoltmon reunió un poco de fuerzas y logró esquivar el cañón, auque no fue sólo por si mismo.

-Pero que rayos-

-No dejaré que dañes a MagnaVoltmon-

-Eres un entrometido, pero si quieres compartir el mismo destino que tu amigo, con mucho gusto-

-Charizard, aléjate

-No tan rápido- Charizard es detenido por Devimon.

-No le hagas daño- suplicó MagnaVoltmon a Devimon, quien tenía una pequeña esfera en sus manos.

-Creo que te has ganado esto humano, te enseñaré a no entrometerte con nosotros- Devimon hizo su movimiento y lanzó su ataque le las sombras (bola negra) Charizard logró volar antes de que Devimon se diera cuenta, pero aún así fue alcanzado por el ataque, haciendo que este se precipitara al suelo.

-¿te encuentras bien amigo?

-Char, char (claro, sólo un poco golpeado)

-Que bien- Ash voltea a ver a Devimon con cara de pocos amigos.

-Escúchame, si quieres hacerme daño, sólo atácame a mi, pero deja en paz a mis pokemons-

-Como quieras- Devimon descendió rápidamente para estar a la altura de Ash.

MagnaVoltmon se interpuso entre Ash y Devimon.

-Si quieres pelear, pelea conmigo-

-De acuerdo, primero acabaré contigo y luego con tu querido humano-

-No me vencerás-

-Eso lo veremos, pelea-

Al igual que con MalonMeotismon, MagnaVoltmon inició su pelea con Devimon.

-Pidgeot regresa. Tu también Charizard, necesitas tomar un descanso.

-Char, char (no puedo, no puedo dejarte solo)

-No te preocupes no estoy solo, además no me pasará nada- 

-¿en serio lo crees?

-¡¡¡LadyDevimon!!!

-Por lo menos reconoces mi nombre.

-déjame en paz-

-¿por qué crees que haría eso? MI deber es acabar con tu vida-

-Char, char (no lo permitiré) Charizard utiliza su lanzallamas contra LadyDevimon.

-Que tonto, acaso no te has dado cuenta de que tengo el poder del hielo- la digimon malvada creó un campo de fuerza congelante para evitar el lanzallamas de Charizard. Luego de esto, golpeó muy fuerte al pokemon de fuego, haciendo que este volara hacia atrás, arrollando a Ash al mismo tiempo. Ambos cayeron tendidos en el suelo.

-Me duele- la cicatriz que Ash tenía en su rostro había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente. Charizard estaba aturdido.

-Ahora que ya no tienes a tu amigo, podré terminar contigo de una vez-

-No importa si yo muero, MagnaVoltmon podrá vencerte-

-De eso me preocuparé después, ahora sólo te queda una cosa, morir-

-Debemos ayudar a Ash-

-Estamos muy lejos Kari-

-Pero si no hacemos algo, Ash podría morir-

-Lo se, pero sólo podemos confiar en la suerte que Ash pueda tener-

-Esta bien hermano- (por favor Ash, no te mueras)

-Para que no sufras demasiado, te congelaré, al igual que lo hice con tus otros amigos-

-Maldición- (bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegó mi vida, adiós Kari)

-Muere-

-Ash, no- gritó MagnaVoltmon al ver que no podía llegar a tiempo para salvar a su entrenador.

-Es demasiado tarde, tu amigo morirá-

El rayo de hielo de LadyDevimon se dirigía directamente hacia Ash. Este sólo se cubrió con ambos brazos esperando el rayo de hielo. Ash (pensando) "Bueno, hice todo lo que pude por ayudar a mis amigos, pero creo que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, perdónenme) Segundos después Ash no sintió nada; al principio pensó que había muerte, pero luego reaccionó y vio que aún estaba con vida gracias a alguien. Charizard, su fiel amigo, estaba frente a él, sirviendo como escudo para Ash. Momentos después Charizard cayó al lado de Ash.

-Gracias amigo, me salvaste- Pero Ash vio que Charizard no respondía.

-Charizard?? Charizard?? En ese momento Ash se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, bajó su mirada hacia la cola de su pokemon y como lo temía, su flama se había extinguido.

-¡¡¡¡¡Charizard no!!!!! Ash empezó a llorar.

-Char, charrrrr (no llores Ash)

-snif, Charizard, ¿estás vivo?

-Charrr, chaarr (estás bien)

-Claro, gracias a ti, pero ¿por qué Charizard?

-Char, char (no podía dejar permitir que tus amigos sufrieran por tu ausencia)

-Pero tu eres mi amigo, yo seré el que sufra por tu ausencia-

-Char, char (pero aún tienes a tus otros pokemons, ellos también estarán de acuerdo conmigo y que esto fue lo correcto)

-No me dejes Charizard.

-Char, charrr (nunca me arrepentí de ser tu pokemon, incluso cuando era desobediente, recuérdame)

-Charizard!!

-Char, char, char... (Hasta pronto Ash....) 

-¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!!!

La nieve comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Charizard, mientras Ash estaba a su par, quieto, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Todo a los alrededores también se quedó en silencio, parecía como si todos estuvieran concientes de lo que había pasado. LadyDevimon, quien estaba parada frente a Charizard; al igual que Ash, ella también se quedó callada, algo en su interior le causaba un sentimiento muy extraño, sentía la misma tristeza que Ash y por otro lado también sentía ser la culpable de esa lamentable escena. Sin duda alguna, el corazón de LadyDevimon había cambiado, ya no estaba lleno de maldad, sino que de otro tipo de sentimientos.

-Ash (llorando) ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenía que ser Charizard?

-Yo, yo lo ..- LadyDevimon trataba de disculparse con Ash- 

-Jamás te lo perdonaré- Ash escoge a cuatro de sus pokemons.

-Yo los elijo Snorlax, Feraligart, Chikorita, Bulbasour. Atáquenla. 

Peor sus pokemons no respondieron. 

-¿que les pasa? ¿por qué no atacan?

-Chiko, chiko (no podemos)

-Snor, Snor, (nunca podremos hacer algo en perjuicio de alguien que no lo merece)

-A que se refieren, ella acabó con la vida de Charizard-

-Gart, gart (pero acaso no te das cuenta)

-¿de qué?

-bulba, bulba (mira) Bulbasour señaló a LadyDevimon con uno de sus látigos cepa. 

Ash dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba LadyDevimon. Ella se encontraba arrodillada, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ash comenzó a caminar hacia ella. 

-¿por qué? ¿por qué?

LadyDevimon levantó su cabeza, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Ash.

-No lo se, pero me siento muy mal por lo que hice.

Ash notó que LadyDevimon era sincera.

-Pero tus lágrimas no le devolverán la vida a Charizard.

-Lo se, y se que me merezco cualquier castigo que quieras darme, incluso el mismo destino que sufrió tu amigo.

Ash se inclina para poder ver a LadyDevimon a los ojos. Este la vio con una mirada tierna

-Escúchame, yo no podría hacerte daño jamás, no sería capaz de hacer eso a alguien que en realidad está arrepentida por lo que hizo. Creo que Charizard y mis pokemons tenían razón; no mi di cuenta de tu actitud y estuve a punto de convertirme en alguien como MalonMeotismon, que sólo quiere acabar con los digimons que se opongan a él. 

-Pero yo no merezco perdón, hice algo terrible y no creo que haya forma de hacer algo para arreglar las cosas.

-Si existe una-

-¿cuál?

-Ayúdame a pelear contra Devimon y MalonMeotismon, te lo pido por favor.

-En serio confías en mi.

-Claro que si, he comprobado que en este momento me has hablado con el corazón. Creo que el corazón puro de Articuno hizo que el tuyo también lo fuera.

-Gracias por perdonarme, me siento mejor-

-Que bien, me alegro por eso-

LadyDevimon se incorpora y abraza a Ash-

-No se que decir, esta es la primera vez que siento esto y que alguien se comporta de esta manera contigo-

-Esto es gracias a tu corazón, recuerda eso siempre-

-Lo haré-

Parecía que nada podía interrumpir ese momento que se había formado; pero todo esto cambiaría al instante. MalonMeotismon no soportó la idea de que LadyDevimon había cambiado de actitud; mientras esta le daba su abrazo de afecto y agradecimiento a Ash, MalonMeotismon con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, creó un pequeño rayo, el cual se dirigió directamente hacia Ash y LadyDevimon. Esta empujó rápidamente a Ash, para evitar que este saliera lastimado, así que todo el daño lo sufrió ella. Finalmente cayó en brazos de Ash.

-Creo que he recibido mi merecido.

-Pero no es justo, te arrepentiste de tus errores.

-Si Ash, pero recuerda que durante toda mi vida he cometidos muchos actos de maldad, creo que esto es lo que tenía que pasar. Además tu sabes que en mi interior reside el espíritu de Articuno, él debe ser liberado-

-No es justo-

-Lo sé; pero creo que no necesitabas mi ayuda de todas maneras, se que podrás vencer a MalonMeotismon sin ayuda de nadie, sólo confía en MagnaVoltmon, ya que si crees en él, él podrá vencer, si pierdes la esperanza en él; nunca lo lograras, recuérdalo.

-Te prometo que ni Charizard ni tu dieron su vida por gusto, lo juro-

-Estoy segura de eso, te deseo suerte- LadyDevimon le da un amistoso beso en la mejilla a Ash y luego queda en los brazos de Ash ya sin vida.

En ese instante, un brillo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de LadyDevimon; Ash comprendió que se trataba del espíritu de Articuno, así que se retiró un poco, y efectivamente, la luz que emanó de ella, lentamente se fue convirtiendo en el ave legendaria, quien quedó tendida junto a LadyDevimon. Una de las tres aves ya estaba de regreso. 

Incorporándose nuevamente, llamó de nuevo a todos sus pokemons y lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban Kari y sus amigos.

-Ash, lo sentimos-

-Descuiden chicos, esto me abrió los ojos, no puedo decepcionar a mis amigos - 

-¿te sientes bien?

-Por supuesto, sólo quiero que cuiden muy bien a mis pokemons- Ash le entrega todas sus pokebolas a Misty.

-Cuídalas por mi, no quiero que otro de mis amigos sufran en mi lugar.

-¿pero qué harás ahora?

-Enfrentar a MalonMeotismon con MagnaVoltmon, teniendo toda mi confianza en él.

-Estamos contigo Ash-

-Gracias chicos- Ash comenzó a alejarse.

-¡¡Espérame Ash, quiero acompañarte!!!

-No Kari, no quiero que te pase algo a ti también.

-Prefiero pasar ese riesgo a quedarme cruzada de brazos viendo como arriesgas tu vida.

-De acuerdo Kari- Ash le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

Devimon seguía peleando con MagnaVoltmon; en la cabeza de ambos estaba la imagen de como MalonMeotismon había acabado sin piedad a uno de sus propios secuaces.

-¿por qué sigues luchando? no ves que él puede acabarte cuando lo desee.

-MalonMeotismon nunca lo hará, ya que yo nunca lo desobedecerá, no como LadyDevimon.

-¡¡¡¡MagnaVoltmon!!!

-¡¡¡Ash!!!

-Es momento de digievolucionar.

-¿qué? ¿no puedes tener otro nivel de evolución? exclamó MalonMeotismon.

-Escucha, él será quien termine con tu vida , jamás te perdonaré lo que acabas de hacer hoy y tampoco te perdonaré por la muerte de MetalGreymon y WarGarurumon. 

-Estoy listo Ash-

-No lo permitiré-

-Lárgate- MagnaVoltmon alejó a Devimon con su torbellino eléctrico, que por primera vez dio resultado.

-MagnaVoltmon digivolts a ................ NeoMagnamon. 

Los acontecimientos ocurridos han hecho que Ash esté más decidido a acabar para siempre con MalonMeotismon. Podrá NeoMagnamon derrotar a MalonMeotismon o será posible que aún en este nivel no tenga lo necesario. Pronto todo se acabará

Continuará................. 


	22. Despedida: El final de un hermoso sentim...

Despedida: El Final de un hermoso Sentimiento

Todo estaba preparado para que NeoMagnamon se enfrentara contra Devimon y MalonMeotismon, los dos digimons que quedaban con vida, ya que LadyDevimon había sido asesinada por MalonMeotismon, ya que su alma y corazón fueron conmovidos por el corazón puro de Articuno. Además la muerte de Charizard. Todo esto tenía a Ash con un sólo objetivo en mente, destruir a los responsables por tales actos.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo-

-Descuida Ash, lo haré- Prepárate Devimon, tu serás el primero.

-Eso está por verse- 

-Torbellino dorado-

-Ráfaga Sangrienta.

Ambos pokemon chocaron violentamente, cada uno fue repelido por la potencia del ataque del otros. Cada uno estaba orgulloso por haber podido golpear a su contrario. 

-Reconozco que eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme-

-Eso crees, prueba esto-

-Sorpréndeme-

-Hiper Rayo eléctrico-

-Espera NeoMagnamon, no lo utilices todavía-

-¿por qué no Ash?

-Tu lo sabes muy bien- respondió Ash a su digimon.

-Trataré de no usar demasiada energía--

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado-

-Despreocúpate, estaré bien.

-Ya basta de tanta charla, atácame-

Tal y como lo prometió, NeoMagnamon comenzó a realizar los movimientos para reunir la energía necesaria para el hiper rayo, pero Devimon no se quedó esperando recibir el ataque y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, dispuestos a derribar a NeoMagnamon para que este no lo hiciera. Al darse cuenta de esto, NeoMagnamon se apresuró y logró reunir la energía, aunque no mucha, quizás suficiente para detener el ataque de Devimon. Devimon no pudo detenerse y recibió el poderoso hiper rayo eléctrico, el cual lastimó una de las alas de Devimon, haciendo que este no pudiera mantenerse en el aire, así que comenzó a caer rápidamente

-No puede ser, cómo pudo causarme tanto daño su golpe- 

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad NeoMagnamon utiliza de nuevo tu hiper rayo-

-no lo permitiré-

-Cuidado-

MalonMeotismon, quien salió prácticamente de la nada, golpeó a Neo Magnamon con su cañón; NeoMagnamon no pudo evitarlo, ya que su atención estaba centrada en terminar con Devimon. Esto debilito en forma considerable a NeoMagnamon ya que era un rayo muy efectivo por ser energía maligna. 

-Nunca te confíes o lo lamentarás-

-Cállate, Torbellino eléctrico-

-Torpe- MalonMeotismon sujetó a NeoMagnamon de ambas piernas cuando este lo envistió con su torbellino, se elevó a una gran altura y luego lo azotó contra el suelo. Ash no podía creer que aún después de haber avanzado de nivel, no era capaz de dañar a MalonMeotismon. NeoMagnamon quedó tendido por unos instantes.

-No puede ser, NeoMagnamon, levántate-

-No lo entiendo Ash, pensé que NeoMagnamon era más fuerte-

-Yo también Kari, pero al parecer MalonMeotismon es más poderoso que nuestro amigo.

-Trata de que utilice algún nuevo ataque como lo hicieron contra Ledramon-

-Quizás funcione, pero no se me ocurre qué tipo de ataque podría hacer-

-Piensa Ash, tu siempre has podido hacerlo-

-No se, un momento, ya lo tengo- 

Ash corrió hacia donde estaba NeoMagnamon; pero no se percató que su conversación había sido escuchada por Devimon, quien tuvo una idea.

-Oye amigo-

-Lo siento Ash, no se qué es lo que pasa.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea, tal vez funcione-

-Te escucho.

-Recuerdas la primera vez que peleamos con Neemon-

-Por supuesto-

-¿cuál crees que fue tu mejor ataque?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien-

-Te lo recordaré, utilizaste tu GigaShock en Neemon, pero lo tomaste por la espalda desprevenido, así que sintió más fuerte todo ese poder.

-¿qué sugieres?

-Necesitamos que puedas agarrar a MalonMeotismon por la espalda, pero de seguro necesitamos a alguien que lo distraiga para que no se de cuenta de tu presencia.

-quieres decir que...

-Exacto, yo seré quien lo distraiga, pero tienes que ser rápido, ya que no se si me hará caso.

-Pero, no puedo permitir que te arriesgues, no en esta lucha.

-Escucha amigo, esta es la batalla final, hay que hacer lo que sea para poder derrotarlos.

-Esta bien, pero ¿cómo lo distraerás?

-No se si mi idea sea la correcta, pero lo intentaré.

NeoMagnamon titubeó por unos momentos, pero luego vio esa expresión en la cara de su entrenador, la expresión que siempre ha tenido en los momentos difíciles, la que indicaba que nunca se daría por vencido ante nada ni nadie. Así que aceptó. -De acuerdo-

-Bien, manos a la obra, sólo una última cosa-

-¿cuál?

-Usa toda tu energía, procurando no expandirla hacia los lados, para no dañar a todos los presentes-

-Descuida, lo haré- Ash se dirigió hacia MalonMeotismon.

-Escucha MalonMeotismon, quisiera saber una cosa, ¿cuál es tu verdadero objetivo?

-Ja,ja,ja, que aún no te has dado cuenta. La razón más fuerte por la que estoy aquí es por que este mundo me servirá para aumentar mis poderes, para que pueda dominarlos por completo y poder unir el Digimundo con el mundo de la Oscuridad-

-¿y qué pasará con mi mundo?- preguntó Ash.

-Como lo haz de notar, la destrucción ya ha comenzado gracias a sus queridas aves-

-Eso no es cierto, ustedes son los culpables-

-Silencio humano, puedo destruirte cuando se me plazca-

-Crees que te tengo miedo- dijo Ash de manera desafiante.

-Al parecer no tienes preocupación por lo que pueda hacerte ¿verdad?

-Claro que no me importa, siempre que mis amigos estén a salvo, será suficiente para mi, no importa si es a costa de mi vida.

-Entonces por qué no protegiste a tu Charizard- Ese fue un golpe bajo para Ash.

-Charizard se sacrificó para salvarme- dijo Ash enfurecido -No dejaré que manches los recuerdos que tengo de él y de los otros que han perecido por tu culpa-

-¿te refieres a Agumon y Gabumon?-

Como te atreves a decir sus nombres como si no valieran nada, gracias a ellos, MagnaVoltmon pudo digievolucionar a NeoMagnamon-

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Los espíritus de Agumon y Gabumon descansan en el interior de NeoMagnamon, el digimon surgido del valor y la amistad-

-Pero al parecer NeoMagnamon no es tan poderoso- dijo el digimon malvado con su risa sarcástica

-Quizás no lo sea, pero si es lo suficientemente listo- ¡¡¡¡Ahora!!!!

-¿qué? -Ooohhh.

MalonMeotismon no se percató de que NeoMagnamon se acercó a él por sus espaldas, el plan de Ash había funcionado. Ambos comenzaron a subir a una gran velocidad; luego de llegar a un cierto punto, NeoMagnamon comenzó a descender-

-¿qué haces tonto? si seguimos a esta velocidad, ambos pereceremos-

-Crees que me importa mucho lo que le pase a mi vida, si logro derrotarte será suficiente para mi-

-Maldición

-¡¡Impacto Celestial!!!

Tanto NeoMagnamon como MalonMeotismon chocaron violentamente contra el suelo, no sin antes que NeoMagnamon emitiera una poderosa descarga eléctrica. Sin lugar a dudas había sido el ataque más fuerte realizado por NeoMagnamon. Ambos digimons quedaron en el suelo, aunque no inconscientes, pero no eran capaces de moverse por estar tan lastimados. Todos los presentes festejaron el aparente triunfo de Ash y su compañero digimon.

-Bien hecho NeoMagnamon-

-Buena estrategia- dijo Izzy

-No puedo creer que a Ash se le haya ocurrido semejante plan- exclamó Chris que también estaba feliz por lo ocurrido-

-Ash siempre ha demostrado que puede salir de la situación más difícil- dijo Misty estando orgullosa de él.

-El bobo y Pikachu, bueno ya no se como llamarle; han demostrado ser fuertes, con razón nosotros nunca fuimos capaces de atraparle- dijo James al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba con Jessie y Meowth.

-Ahora sólo queda Devimon- dijo Davis. -Será más fácil encargarnos de él-

-pero Davis-

-¿qué pasa T.K.?

-En dónde esta él?

-Que insinúas.

-Mira-

T.K. señaló en dirección en donde se libraba la pelea, y como había dicho, Devimon no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Ninguno de ellos se explicaba en dónde podría estar él; pero su respuesta fue contestada rápidamente.

-Ahhhh-

-¡¡¡Kari!!!!!

-Te tengo-

-Suéltame-

-Ni lo pienses, jamás lo haré-

-¡¡¡Ash!!!-

-Kari; déjala en paz Devimon-

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces ven hacia mi-

-No lo hagas Ash- le suplicó a Ash sabiendo que Devimon tenía malas intenciones.

-No puedo dejar que te hagan daño Kari- Ash hizo un rápido movimiento para tomar una de sus pokebolas, pero había olvidado que ya no las tenía.

-Que pasa, acaso ya no tienes más amigos que te protejan-

-Maldición- murmuró Ash al ver que no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

-La soltaré con una condición- dijo Devimon.

-¿qué quieres?

-Entrégame tu D3-

-¿para qué lo quieres?

-No preguntes y solo hazlo-

Ash sacó de su bolsillo su D3 dorado.

-Espera Ash, si haces eso y Devimon lo destruye, NeoMagnamon desaparecerá.

-Pero no tengo otra opción- dijo Ash

-Si la hay Ash, déjame-

-Ni lo pienses, eso nunca lo haré, tu eres lo más importante para mi-

-Si en realidad es cierto, entonces no cometas ese error y ayuda a NeoMagnamon a recuperarse.- estas palabras las dijo Kari con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No puedo, no quiero, no lo haré-

-Pero Ash-

-No puedo ver que sufras en manos de él ni de nadie más, te aseguro que encontraré la forma-

-Al fin de cuentas creo que tu no me serás de utilidad- Esto fue dicho por Devimon al momento en que soltaba a Kari y la dejaba de nueva cuenta el el suelo. Al ver esto, Ash corrió rápidamente para ver cómo se encontraba Kari.

-¿estas bien?

-claro Ash, sólo un poco asustada-

-¿por qué los has hecho Devimon?

-No quiero desperdiciar mi poder con una persona que no es necesaria para nuestro plan, en realidad lo hice para poder ver tu reacción- 

-una prueba, ¿para qué? preguntó Ash confundido.

-Para esto

algunos me odiaran por esto 

Devimon sacó de improvisto un látigo negro, el cual llevaba debajo de su ala herida; era el mismo látigo que había usado contra Zudomon. Ash estaba conciente del terrible poder que poseía, pero por más que intentó, no pudo moverse, Devimon los había inmovilizado un pequeño aroma que Ash no pudo descubrir a tiempo. El ataque iba directamente hacia Kari y Ash. Los demás observaban esta escena con terror, pues si el golpe lograba ser efectivo era capaz de acabar con su vida. ambos pensaron que este era el fin, pero...

-Bueno Kari, al parecer no venceremos a MalonMeotismon-

-No digas eso Ash- Kari empuja a Ash con las pocas fuerzas que esta logró reunir.

-Kari, ¿qué haces?

-Lo correcto Ash, te amo y siempre te amaré...-

-Kari nooooooo!!!

El grito de Ash fue interrumpido por un terrible estruendo provocado por la velocidad del látigo de Devimon. El ataque de Devimon había alcanzado su objetivo; Kari salió despedida hacia atrás; haciendo que esta diera un gran grito por el dolor causado; este ataque la llevó caer sobre una pequeña montaña de nieve que se encontraba a unos pocos metros. Ash, Tai y todos los demás presentes sólo pudieron observar, sin nada que poder hacer. NeoMagnamon y MalonMeotismon aún seguían en el suelo, sin poder levantarse. Aunque un poco débil, Ash lleno de angustia se acercó a Kari para ver si no estaba muy lastimada.

-Kari, Kari, Kari- 

-As.. Ash , estas bien.

-¿por qué lo hiciste Kari?

-Lo hice porque te amo Ash.

Ash pudo observar en los ojos de Kari el gran dolor que la herida en su pecho le causaba. Rápidamente la cubrió con su chaqueta.

-Te pondrás bien Kari, te lo aseguro-- 

-No mientas Ash, nunca has podido hacerlo y menos conmigo-

-¿pero por qué? Ash comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de Kari.

-Escucha Ash, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte- Kari toma con sus mano la mano de Ash.

-Dime Kari.

-Desde un principio yo sabía que esto tenía que pasar, sabía que llegaría el momento en que tu y yo tendríamos que separarnos- 

-Pero no de esta forma, no de esta manera- dijo Ash a mismo tiempo en que acariciaba su hermoso rostro.

-Además- interrumpió Kari a Ash -esto era necesario-.

-Para qué? porque era necesario.- le replicó Ash.

-Recuerdas cuando Izzy te contó sobre la leyenda de Voltamon y el origen de MagnaVoltmon---

Ash asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que seguía llorando.

-Pues él omitió una parte importante; pero fue porque yo se lo pedí-

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Lo que tu aún no sabes es que el poder de MagnaVoltmon, aunque esté en su máxima capacidad, no es suficiente para vencer a la maldad pura como lo es MalonMeotismon: Él necesita de una ayuda muy especial. Necesita la luz de la esperanza para que el corazón puro del guerreo dorado pueda alcanzar el último nivel de digievolución-

Ash recordó cuando conoció a Kari, el emblema que le pertenecía era el de.... la Luz.

-No puedes ser tu-

-Claro que lo soy Ash. En mi cuerpo está la luz de la esperanza que NeoMagnamon necesita para poder derrotar a MalonMeotismon-+

-Pero tiene que haber otra forma, tiene que existir otro método- se decía Ash para poder calmarse.

-No existe otro camino Ash, esta es la única forma de poder vencer al mal-

Ash se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que Kari puso su mano ne el rostro de Ash y tiernamente le dijo:

-Sólo quiero pedirte una última cosas Ash-

-No digas eso Kari, tu vivirás, por favor-

Kari le secó unas cuantas lágrimas con sus dedos

-Quiero que lo último que vea sea tu expresión sonriente, quiero recordar al Ash que conocí por primera vez, al que me hizo ser feliz durante todo este tiempo, el Ash del que me enamoré-

-El ha dejado de existir--

-No digas eso-

-Si tu te vas, yo ya no podré ser feliz, tu eres todo para mi Kari-

-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti Ash, pero tu tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y que se preocupan por ti; además te aseguro que hay alguien en especial que te ama de la misma forma que yo te he amado-

-No creo que haya nadie que pueda amar igual que a ti.

-Te aseguro que la descubrirás.

Ash abrazó muy fuertemente a Kari, quien sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. En ese momento, Ash recuerda el obsequio que la madre de Kari le había dado. Así que decide sacarlo.

-Quisiera que tuvieras esto-- Ash le muestra el precioso anillo.

-Tu madre me lo dio para que te lo entregara como un regalo de despedida.

-No Ash, consérvalo para esa persona que de seguro llegará a tu vida-

-Pero Kari- Kari le pone uno de sus dedos en la boca a Ash.

-Ni una palabras más Ash, por favor consérvalo.- Kari guarda el anillo nuevamente en el bolsillo de Ash.

-Hay una última cosa que quisiera hacer-- dijo Kari con su rostro alegre como siempre.

-¿qué cosa Kari?

-Podrías regalarme uno de tus besos tan tiernos y cálidos, quiero que ese sea mi último recuerdo-.

-Nunca te podría negar Kari- 

-Gracias Ash- Kari coloca ambas manos de Ash sobre su pecho-

-Sabes qué es eso Ash?

-No lo sé- respondió Ash con su sonrisa habitual.

-Es mi corazón que se siente feliz porque me concederás mi último deseo y por saber que es de la persona a quien yo amé más que a todo en el mundo-

-Cierra tus ojos- Ash levantó un poco a Kari, quien permanecía recostada sobre la nieve, para poder tomar su rostro y darle el último beso: El beso que serviría como despedida para ambos; la despedida de su amor que logró nacer y mantenerse a través de todos los problemas que tuvieron que vivir juntos.

Poco a poco los labios de Ash fueron acercándose a los de Kari, hasta que se unieron en un beso. Cada segundo que pasaba, Ash recordaba todos los momentos felices que pasó junto con Kari, todas las alegrías, las tristezas, los sentimientos y la pasión que ambos habían compartido. Para Kari fue la mejor manera de decirle adiós a la persona que era dueña de su corazón y de la que estuvo enamorada desde el momento en el que la conoció. Fue un momento que quedó en la memoria de Ash para siempre.

-Espero que seas feliz Ash-

-Te extrañaré Kari, te amo-

-Hasta pronto Ash- el corazón de Kari dejó de latir en ese momento.

-Adiós amor- Ash coloca el relicario que era recuerdo de su madre en el cuello de Kari, le da un suave beso un su mejilla y luego se reincorpora; quedándose con la vista baja.

NeoMagnamon, quien había observado todo lo ocurrido, comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente para llegar hasta donde estaba su entrenador y amigo.

-¡¡Ash!! ¡¡Ash!!

-¿te encuentras bien amigo? Ash pregunta esto aún con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Bien, pero...-

-¿pero amigo?

-Lo siento Ash-

No te preocupes amigos, estaré bien. Sólo hay algo que quiero que me jures NeoMagnamon.

-Que es Ash?

-Prométeme que acabarás con MalonMeotismon y Devimon de una vez y para siempre.

-Lo prometo Ash, no te defraudaré-

-Sabía que podía contar contigo- 

Devimon se acercó lentamente hacia Ash y NeoMagnamon, este último se incorporó rápidamente.

-Aléjate, nunca te perdonaré lo que has hecho--

-Acaso hice algo malo, oh si lo recuerdo- dijo Devimon con su risa malévola viendo a Ash.

-Espero que estés preparado para pagar por lo que has hecho- dijo Ash por fin levantando la vista.

-¿Qué dices? 

En ese momento, una luz resplandeciente comenzó a brillar en el pecho, tanto de Kari como de Ash. Ambas luces rodearon a NeoMagnamon, quien quedó cubierto por esta luz. Este brillo era más blanco que dorado, ya que el poder de la luz era el más fuerte. 

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?

-NeoMagnamon alcanzará su nivel de evolución más alto, con el cual podrá acabar con ustedes dos de una vez por todas-

-¿qué dices?

El poderoso brillo que cubría a NeoMagnamon comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, hasta que por fin quedó a la vista el nuevo y último nivel digievolutivo de Pikachu. Este digimon era la representación de los sentimientos y el poder del amor que existió entre Ash y Kari. La luz de la esperanza y el brillo dorado del milagro; la combinación perfecta para destruir al origen de todos los males.

Continuará.............. 


	23. Victoria

Victoria

"""No te atormentes por la tristeza de perder a un ser querido , ya que siempre habrá un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante"""

Ante la mirada de seguridad de Ash y temor de Devimon; la última digievolución de Pikachu se hizo presente ante ellos. Era un digimon de buen tamaño, con ocho resplandecientes alas de ángel celestiales; la armadura dorada había sido sustituida por una especie de túnica blanca-rojo carmesí. En su mano derecha portaba un arco dorado con los emblemas de la Luz y del Milagro. Y por primera vez, el rostro estaba a la vista. Tenía toda la apariencia de un ángel celestial. Un ángel vengador. 

-¿quién eres tu? preguntó Devimon con voz temerosa.

-Soy NeoAngemon, el guardián celestial del Digimundo. 

-A esto se refería Kari- dijo Ash al ver al asombroso digimon que estaba ante él.

-Probaré si lo que dices es verdad- dijo Devimon -Látigo Oscuro-

Para sorpresa y decepción de Devimon, NeoAngemon detuvo su látigo con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra le aplicaba un poderoso golpe. 

-Puño Celestial- 

-Aaahhoouu- Este fue un golpe directo. Devimon se encontraba débil

-imposible, ahora es mucho más fuerte-

-Ahora haré que pagues por el crimen que has cometido- dijo NeoAngemon. 

Una especie de neblina rodeó a Devimon, haciendo que este no pudiera moverse.

-¿qué es esto? por qué no me puedo mover.

-Recibirás mi flecha celestial. 

-Espero, no lo hagas--

-Nunca tuviste compasión por los demás, no puedo tenerla contigo- NeoAngemon disparó su flecha celestial hacia Devimon. Esta penetró en el pecho de Devimon, provocando un destello dorado en él. Esta luz comenzó a desintegrar poco a poco al digimon maligno; quien no creía que un sólo ataque había sido suficiente. 

-Así que este es el verdadero poder- dijo Devimon antes de que desapareciera por completo. 

De la misma forma que LadyDeivmon, al momento de morir, Devimon liberó el espíritu de Zapdos, que parecía una especie de tormenta eléctrica, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en el ave legendaria que había sido. También Zapdos quedó en el suelo, junto a Articuno. 

-Bien hecho NeoAngemon- 

-Ahora estoy listo para enfrentar a MalonMeotismon- dijo NeoAngemon a su ahora protegido. 

-Adelante, sólo una batalla más-

MalonMeotismon comenzó a tener un poco de ansiedad, ya que había visto la forma en que NeoAngemon acabó con Devimon. Esto hizo que comenzara a preocuparse. 

-MalonMeotismon (pensando) "Es el Guardián Celestial del Digimundo, creí que solo era una legenda, pero como todo Guardián, tiene su debilidad, así que la aprovecharé". 

Mientras Ash y NeoAngemon se dirigían a comenzar la última batalla con MalonMeotismon; Tai, T.K. Davis y todos los demás lamentaban aún la muerte de Kari.

-No Kari, por qué? decía Davis.

-Esto no es justo- -se lamentaba T.K.

-Maldición, primero Agumon, ahora Kari- Tai no quería creer lo que había pasado.

-Por qué la vida es así de injusta, esta no era la manera de terminar- se decía así misma Misty, ya que sabía que Ash estaba destrozado por dentro, aunque lo tratara de aparentar. Ella también lo estaba ya que Sabía que Kari tendría que irse, pero no por esta causa. Era algo terrible para todos.

-No pongas esas caras- dijo Izzy -Kari no hubiese querido verlos así-

-qué dices Izzy, como puedes ser tan insensible- dijo Yolei.

-No es lo que piensan por favor, escúchenme-

Todos pusieron atención a lo que Izzy iba a decir:

-Kari sabía de antemano el destino que le esperaba el día de hoy-

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me di cuenta de eso cuando ella viajó al mundo de la oscuridad.- respondió Izzy

-Desde el principio, Kari ha tenido un poder escondido en su interior una luz-

Sora dejando de llorar dijo 

-Ahora recuerdo que cuando éramos más pequeños, me perdí junto con Kari en los subterráneos del Digimundo. Cuando estuvimos en peligro por los Numemos, una luz muy resplandeciente salió de su corazón y calmó a los Numemos- 

-Exacto- dijo Izzy al oír el relato de Sora.

-¿qué quieren decir ustedes dos? dijo Davis, quien no entendía ni una sola palabra.

-Lo que ocurre es que Kari, desde que nació, estuvo destinada a portar esta luz, la luz que representa la esencia de la verdadera pureza. 

-Entonces Kari estaba preparada para morir. 

-Así es Tai. Kari nunca tuvo miedo de lo que estaba destinada a vivir.

-Pero por qué no lo dijeron?

-Ella me pidió que lo hiciera para no preocuparlos, especialmente a Ash. 

-¿a Ash? ¿el milagro? Un momento, quiere decir que..

-Si Tai- dijo T.k. con la expresión un poco más feliz.

-El amor entre Kari y Ash fue el fruto de la luz que existía en cada uno de sus corazones, en el de Kari, la luz de la esperanza y en Ash la del Milagro. Por eso su amor creció cada vez más y más. Aunque Kari sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba; una triste despedida. T.K. no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Ahora todo esta claro- dijo Tai -Ese amor tan fuerte fue producido por los corazones puros de Ash y Kari. Ese mismo amor que hizo posible esta digievolución- 

-Esa fue la razón por la cual Kari no quiso que nadie se enterara. Así ella y Ash podían disfrutar del amor que sentían e uno por el otro, sin preocupaciones- con esto terminó Izzy.

-Si nada de esto hubiera pasado, Kari estaría con vida, pero nunca hubiese conocido el verdadero amor- 

-Por eso es que ella disfrutó cada momento vivido junto a Ash y con nosotros- dijo T.K. quien también sospechaba sobre la luz que Kari guardaba en su interior.

-Entonces no tengo porque estar triste- dijo Tai -Mi hermana hizo lo que su corazón y destino le dictaron, salvar y proteger lo más valiosos para ella y destruir al mal encarnado en MalonMeotismon-

-Ahora debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo a Ash y NeoAngemon, así podrán ganar-

Aunque algunos seguían llorando, estaban de acuerdo con todo esto, así que se secaron sus lágrimas y desaparecieron el sentimiento de tristeza que había en su interior.

-Le daremos todo nuestro apoyo a Ash- dijo Davis con su animo recuperado.

-Sin lugar a dudas Ash tiene unos amigos excepcionales- dijo el Prof Oak al ver la actitud de Tai y los demás. 

-Tiene toda la razón- dijo Tracey estando de acuerdo-

-Solo espero que Ash no este deprimido- dijo Liza al observar desde lejos a Ash.

-Descuida, Ash es muy fuerte, él podrá soportarlo- dijo Josh.

-Espero que tengas razón amigo- 

-Escuchen- dijo Misty, -Nosotros también debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo a Ash, pase lo que pase-

Todos: Si.

NeoAngemon y MalonMeotismon estaban frente a frente, listos para librar u último enfrentamiento, el que decidiría el destino de ambos mundos. Por su parte, Ash se encontraba muy cerca de ambos, preparado para hacer lo necesario para vencer.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo- dijo NeoAngemon.

-Lo se y lo esperaba. Aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé que lograras alcanzar tu máximo nivel-

-Pienso igual que tu, pero gracias a esto acabaré contigo-

-Inténtalo- dijo MalonMeotismon 

NeoAngemon comenzó su ofensiva con su puño dorado, sin embargo, MalonMeotismon esquivaba con facilidad este golpe. Y aunque aumentaba la velocidad tras cada intento, era inútil, ya que todos seguían siendo evitados. Hasta que un mal movimiento hizo que MalonMeotismon pudiera golpear fuertemente a NeoAngemon en el pecho y rostro, habiendo que este sintiera dolor momentáneamente.

-Ya veo que el puño dorado no servirá contigo, probaré otra cosa- 

-Golpe Celestial- NeoAngemon extendió sus alas, creando un resplandor dorado; el cual reunió en sus manos, hasta crear una esfera de luz; la cual lanzó inmediatamente contra MalonMeotismon. Este ataque pareció causar daño al digimon, pero este se recuperó fácilmente.

-Ahora es mi turno- -Cañón de la maldad-

-NeoAngemon, protégete- gritó Ash a su compañero.

Con un rápido movimiento, NeoAngemon se cubrió con sus ocho alas, creando una especie de escudo que lo protegió, pero no fue efectivo y el cañón logró dañar levemente al ángel digimon.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-Sólo un poco lastimado Ash, pero no es nada-

-Creo que será mejor tratar de acabarlo de una vez, utiliza la flecha celestial.

-Entendido- respondió NeoAngemon, quien sacó su arco dorado; este se extendió en forma veloz. 

-MalonMeotismon (pensando) que iluso"

-Prepárate MalonMeotismon, este será tu fin-

-Dispara cuando quieras-

-Flecha Celestial- NeoAngemon creó con su poder la flecha justiciera, la cual lanzó con todo su poder Esta iba directamente al corazón de MalonMeotismon, pero en el momento en el que estaba a punto de ser herido por la flecha, esta se desintegró ante la vista de Ash y NeoAngemon.

-¿qué? Imposible. NeoAngemon trata de nuevo.

-De acuerdo Ash, Flecha Celestial-

Pero nuevamente la flecha volvió a desintegrarse.

-¿qué rayos significa eso? se preguntaba Ash al ver que los intentos de NeoAngemon eran inútiles.

-No te rindas, sigue tratando-

-Flecha Celestial-

Nuevamente la flecha desapareció. 

-¿qué es lo que pasa?

-No tengo idea Ash, al parecer MalonMeotismon es inmune a este ataque-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, aún no se han dado cuenta- MalonMeotismon se reía de Ash y NeoAngemon.

´¿de qué hablas?

-Por qué creen que su patético ataque no me hace daño-

-No lo se y no me importa, lo único que quiero es acabar contigo- dijo NeoAngemon.

Ante la vista de todos, MalonMeotismon comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. 

-Mientras exista el miedo y la maldad en los corazones de los seres humanos, mi poder será infinito y no habrá nadie que pueda derrotarme. MalonMeotismon, gracias a su tamaño, asestó un golpe a NeoAngemon, haciendo que este perdiera su respiración y descendiera a tierra para poder recuperarse. 

-¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, pero él tiene razón, su fuerza reside en el miedo, la maldad y los malos pensamientos de las personas.

-Pero quienes tienes miedo o maldad- se preguntaba Ash. -Todos nosotros no los tenemos--

-Ustedes no Ash, pero ellos si- NeoAngemon señalo hacia donde se encontraban todos los entrenadores que habían asistido a pelear, y Ash comprendió a lo que se refería su amigo. La mayoría de entrenadores tenían una expresión de tristeza y miedo: Al principio , Ash no podía encontrar el motivo de esa actitud, pero luego descubrió la razón. Cada entrenador tenía en sus manos a uno o dos pokemons sin vida, otros con tres o cuatro y en los peores casos, todos sus pokemons habían perecido.

-Oh no-

-Lo vez Ash-

-Tienes razón, ahora todo está claro-

-Ash cuidado-

-¿que pasa?- Ash es empujado por NeoAngemon.

MalonMeotismon llegó a toda velocidad y tomó por el cuello a NeoAngemon, quien no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. 

-Ya eres mío-

-Maldita sea, déjalo- gritó Ash al ver la situación de NeoAngemon.

-Nunca lo haré, esto se acabara ahora-- MalonMeotismon comenzó a estrangular a NeoAngemon, quien sólo se podía defender con sus brazos, aunque débilmente.

Al ver la crítica situación que se estaba presentando, decidió que era el momento de hacer algo drástico. Tenía que conversar con los entrenadores pokemon, ya que eso era el problema principal. Aunque antes de charlar con ellos, pensó la forma de cómo hacerlo, tratando de no dañar los sentimientos de cada entrenador, ya que perder a un pokemon es algo duro; él acababa de vivirlo.

-Por favor escúchenme- dijo Ash al estar frente a los entrenadores pokemon, entre ellos se encontraba Gary.

-Aún lamentan la muerte de sus pokemons?

-Claro que si- respondió uno de tantos entrenadores.

-Pero tienen que superarlo-

Gary fue el que interrumpió a Ash en ese momento.

-Tu lo dices de esa manera porque sólo perdiste a Charizard, en cambio algunos hemos perdido a tres o cuatro de nuestros pokemons. Acaso eres tan cruel.

Eso hizo pensar a Ash por unos instantes, luego prosiguió.

-Dime Gary, tus pokemons se sacrificaron por ti-

-Por supuesto, ellos dieron lo mejor de si mismos para tratar de vencer al enemigo y protegerme del peligro-

-Los nuestros también- dijeron algunos entrenadores que se encontraban cerca.

-Entonces no tienes un motivo para estar tristes-

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Que no lo ven, sus pokemons les demostraron cuánto los amaban y que ese cariño era mayor que nada en el mundo-

-Pero están muertos, ya nunca podremos compartir con ellos las victorias, las alegrías, nada-

-Acaso crees que su muerte fue en vano, harás que el recuerdo que está en tu memoria quede manchado de esa forma--

-Pero...-

-Se que es difícil perder a un ser querido o Pokemon, pero debemos mantener nuestro espíritu en alto y no dejar dominarnos por el miedo o los malos pensamientos-

-¿acaso no sientes odio o rencor hacía ese demonio por la muerte de tu amiga? preguntó otro entrenador.

Esto provocó un pequeño silencio en Ash, además comenzó a dejar caer unas lagrimas por su mejilla, pero se logró contener y prosiguió.

-Eso ha sido un duro golpe para mi, debo admitirlo, pero no puedo crear rencor hacia el culpable, ya que si lo hago, seré igual que él- dijo Ash finalmente.

Todos se asombraron al oír las palabras de Ash, ya que no se esperaban esa respuesta.

-He aprendido una lección de todo esto- prosiguió Ash -La vida está llena de sorpresas, alegrías, tristezas, decepciones y otros sentimientos; pero en cada uno de nosotros existe un motivo para seguir adelante, para continuar con nuestro camino por más difícil que parezca. Cada uno es dueño de su propio destino, pero este destino no se cumplirá si ustedes no tienen un motivo para seguir luchando. -Acaso no tienen un motivo en su vida-

Hubo silencio, luego por fin alguien habló.

-Mi motivación siempre ha sido ser el mejor entrenador pokemon hierva que haya existido jamás-

-La mía es lograr ver a un Pokemon Legendario- dijo otro más.

-Yo quiero ser un gran entrenador como lo fue mi padre- continuó otro.

-Ser el mejor en todo-

-Capturar a todos los pokemons-

-Tener la oportunidad de luchar por la Liga Johto-

Poco a poco, la actitud de todos los entrenadores pokemon fue cambiando al oír a los demás. Cada uno expresó el motivo que lo hacía seguir luchando para realizar sus sueños. Tanto su expresión como su ánimo estaban recuperados.

-¿y tu que me dices Gary? preguntó Ash al único entrenador aún callado.

-Yo, yo no lo sé-

Ash se inclina y toma la mano de Gary para poder hacer que este se reincorpore.

-Escucha Gary, te conozco desde que éramos niños: Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, y aunque casi nunca lo demostramos, existe un respeto entre nosotros. Yo te he admirado por la forma en que diriges y conduces tu vida, siempre seguro de lo que haces, y aunque talvez nuestras ideas sean distintas, nuestra pasión siempre han sido los pokemons. Creo que es lo único que ha hecho que nuestra amistad o rivalidad siga en pie. Dime algo ¿nos darías la oportunidad de salvar a todas las personas que significan algo para ti?

Gary comienza a analizar lo que Ash le dijo. Todo era cierto, su extraña amistad, su rivalidad, su pasión y hasta alguna actitud. Finalmente Gary dio su respuesta.

-Lo intentaré Ash-

-Gracias amigo- Ash y Gary se dan un estrechón de manos. 

-¿qué es esto? dijo Gay. Momentos después de estrechar la mano de Ash, por todo su cuerpo sintió una sensación muy extraña; era un sentimiento que jamás había tenido. Era como si algo en su interior tratara de salir para realizar una tarea. Pronto, una luz comenzó a brillar en su corazón. 

-Esa es la luz de tu propia esperanza- dijo Ash

-A qué te refieres?

-En cada uno de nosotros existe esta luz, ella representa todos nuestros sueños, ilusiones, ideales y pensamientos. Esa luz te caracteriza y te hace único.

-Quiero creer Ash-

-Yo también- dijo otro entrenador.

-Y yo-

-También nosotros-

Pronto en el corazón de cada uno comenzó a brillar la misma luz. La luz de la esperanza de cada ser humano. El brillo eran tan puro como la misma agua o el sol. todos estaban asombrados por lo que estaba sucediendo-

-¿qué debemos hacer con esto?-

-Sólo deseen con todo su corazón lograr alcanzar la victoria, y esta será posible.

-Ya me cansé de jugar contigo- dijo MalonMeotismon.

-No puedo seguir luchando- suspiró NeoAngemon con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Creo que si logro darte con mi cañón maligno tan cerca, podré aniquilarte rápidamente.

-Hazlo, pero recuerda que siempre habrá alguien más para detenerte-

-Deja de decir tonterías, tu eres el digimon más poderoso que podía detenerme.

NeoAngemon (pensando) "Creo que esta en lo cierto, lo siento, no pude cumplir mis promesas"

-¿qué rayos está pasando?

-¿qué?

-Esa luz.

MalonMeotismon dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Ash y los otros entrenadores pokemon. Observó como cada ser humano poseía su propia luz, la cual eran tan resplandeciente como la luz de Kari. Al instante, todas esas luces comenzaron a viajar a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban NeoAngemon y él. Todos éstos rayos envolvieron a NeoAngemon, quien logró liberarse de este.

-¿qué es esto? Ahhhhhh- MalonMeotismon es alejado de NeoAngemon por el poder de la luz.

-Esta luz, esta energía, es tan cálida, tan pura- se decía así mismo NeoAngemon.

De forma rápida, NeoAngemon recuperó todas las energías que había perdido, sus heridas estaban curadas y su poder estaba al máximo.

Ash sostenía en alto su D3, mientras que los entrenadores hacían lo propio con las pokebolas de los pokemons fallecidos. 

De igual forma, T.k, Davis, Tai y los otros digiescogidos levantaron sus D3.

-Valor- El valor para enfrentar al más grande de los peligros (Tai y Davis)

-Amistad- La amistad pura que existe entre nosotros (Matt y Davis)

-Amor- El cálido sentimiento de afecto por la persona especial. (Sora y Yolei)

-Conocimiento La inteligencia utilizada de la mejor forma (Joe y Codi)

-Sinceridad- La sinceridad dueña de las mentes y corazones incapaces de dañar (Joe y Codi)i 

-Pureza- Lo máxima expresión del poder de nuestro corazón (Mimi y Yolei)

-Bondad- La bondad que demuestra la forma en que somos con los seres que nos rodean (Ken)

Todos al mismo tiempo: estamos contigo.

Tanto Misty, Tracey, Bruck, Josh, Chris, Shingo, Liza, Davis, el Prof Oak y todos los demás expresaron sus sentimientos y proyectaron; al igual que todos, su propia luz

Todas estas luces también cubrieron a NeoAngemon. Ya con nuevas fuerzas y esperanzas, NeoAngemon formó nuevamente su arco dorado, dispuesto a lanzar su última flecha. MalonMeotismon permanecía inmóvil por el gran poder del Guardián del Digimundo.

-Este es el sentimiento que todos han expresado-

-El deseo más puro-

-El temor desvanecido, y el ánimo recuperado-

-Esta será mi última flecha MalonMeotismon-, así que tu vida ha llegado a su final-

MalonMeotismon (pensando) "Al final, el poder de los seres humanos fue más fuerte que el mío. Jamás me imaginé que ese pequeño insecto pudiera causar todo esto"

El arco de NeoAngemon estaba extendido a su máximo,: La flecha se había convertido en una poderosa daga, que contenía todos los deseos y pensamientos positivos. Daga que acabaría, por fin, con la vida del ser que convirtió sus vidas en un infierno.

-Espero que tu alma pueda recibir perdón- 

NeoAngemon disparó la flecha celestial. Esta viajaba a una gran velocidad, con un sólo objetivo, el corazón de MalonMeotismon, quien no pudo jamás esquivar este ataque. La flecha penetró en su interior, logrando atravesarlo por completo. De ambos lados de la herida, comenzó a salir una especie de nube, eran todos los pensamientos y malas intenciones que formaban el cuerpo de MalonMeotismon. Estas fueron opacadas por el intenso brillo dorado provocado por la flecha. Lentamente, MalonMeotismon se fue desintegrando ante la mirada de NeoAngemon y Ash, quienes habían dado todo su esfuerzo para llegar hasta el final. Por fin, todo había terminado.

Una explosión terminó de dispersar todos los fragmentos de la energía negativa de MalonMeotismon. Solo quedaron NeoAngemon y el espíritu de Moltres, el ave de fuego. Tanto Moltres como NeoAngemon cayeron directamente al suelo. Gracias a que Moltres había sido liberado, el clima comenzaría a retomar su condición normal, sólo era necesario que las aves despertaran.

Ya con su trabajo cumplido, la figura de NeoAngemon desapareció, dejando en su lugar a Pikachu, el digiegg del Milagro y dos digieggs. Pikachu abrió por un segundo los ojos y logró ver ambos digieggs; aunque débil, su cara se lleno de alegría, ya que tanto él como sus amigos habían cumplido su promesa.

-Pikapi, pika (espero que muy pronto puedan renacer amigos) 

-Pika, pika, pi (MetalGreymon, WarGarurumon, Charizard y Kari, gracias por todo)

Luego de decir estas palabras, Pikachu cae rendido por el esfuerzo que realizó. El reto más importante de su vida, había terminado. El enemigo más fuerte había sido derrotado. Y sobre todo, los dos mundos habían sido salvados. 

Continuará......... 


	24. El Adios

El Adiós

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana; el sol comenzaba a aparecer por detrás de las nubes de tormenta que desaparecían poco a poco. La nieve que había caído parecía como si hubiera purificado el lugar de la cruel batalla. Todos los entrenadores pokemon estaban llenos de júbilo por la victoria conseguida por NeoAngemon, sin embargo el sentimiento no estaba completo por la falta de sus queridos pokemons, pero en ese momento todo pareció olvidarse. Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno despertaron de su largo sueño, sueño que los había tenido atrapados dentro de otro cuerpo. Las tres aves Pokemon observaron el panorama a su alrededor, no era muy alentador, ya que sabían que parte era su culpa, aunque estaban satisfechas de saber que la situación pudo resolverse. Sin perder momento alguno, las aves emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a las Islas Naranja, para ocupar el lugar que les corresponde para recuperar el equilibrio roto. Pero antes quisieron darle las gracias al humano que hizo todo eso posible. Por su parte, Ash se encontraba junto a Pikachu, ya que este no podía moverse por si sólo. 

-Pikachu, amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? 

-Pikaa, pika (sólo un poco débil Ash, eso es todo) 

-Oye, ya no puede hablar bien. 

-Pika, Pi, pikachu (no se por que) 

-No importa, lo bueno es que estas a salvo. 

-Pika pi Pikachu pi (¿y los digieggs?) 

-No te preocupes, aquí están protegidos- Ash le muestra ambos digieggs, los cuales se encontraban dentro de su mochila.. 

-Pikapi pikapika pi (¡¡que bien!!) 

-Muy pronto volverán a nacer Agumon y Gabumon- dijo Ash para animar a su amigo. 

-Pikapi pip i pikachu (lo se) 

-Pikachu, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste el día de hoy y por siempre estar a mi lado. 

-Pikaka pikapi (no digas eso Ash). 

-Es la verdad- 

??? "Es cierto""" 

-Quién es? 

-Pikapi pika (mira Ash) 

Ash observó las tres sombras que se encontraban frente a él, no lograba distinguirlas debido al reflejo que el sol provocaba en su vista, pero poco después logró ver claramente a Zapdos y las otras dos aves. Ante el silencio que se formó en ese momento, Zapdos tomó la palabra. 

-Zap zap zap "nuevamente el elegido nos ha salvado" 

-No digan esas cosas, yo no hice nada.- dijo Ash tratando de esconder sus sentimientos. 

-Cua cua cua (Articuno) "los tres estamos de acuerdo, gracias a ti, somos libres". 

-Yo no fuí quien hizo el trabajo, fue Pikachu- 

-Molt mol "pero tu eres su entrenador y amigo". 

-Si ustedes lo piensan así, esta bien- Ash ya no podía ocultar su tristeza. 

Las tres aves notaron esto de inmediato y dejaron de alabar a Ash, ya que se dieron cuenta de los motivos por los cuales el elegido se encontraba de esa forma. De igual manera observaron a los otros entrenadores pokemons junto a sus amigos sin vida. 

-Zap zap "lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención" 

-No se preocupen, no fue su culpa- dijo Ash tratando de contener las lágrimas. 

-Cua cua "será mejor irnos" 

-Mol mol molt "pienso de igual forma, debemos dejar que ordene su pensamientos y sentimientos" 

-Zap zap "de acuerdo" 

-Descuiden, estaré bien- Ash tomó a Pikachu entre sus brazos y se reincorporó para emprender la marcha. 

De igual manera, Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a elevarse. 

-Zap zap "nunca olvidaremos lo que hiciste por nosotros, gracias" 

Luego de esto, las aves comenzaron a alejarse por el horizonte, hasta que se perdieron de vista. Para esos momentos, el clima ya estaba calmado por completo, ahora era el sol quien cubría todo en aquel lugar tan inmenso. Ahora la preocupación de cada uno era velar a los pokemons caídos en esta batalla. Ash, con Pikachu en sus brazos, se encontraba junto a Charizard para darle la última despedida. 

-Bueno amigo, ya hemos terminado con MalonMeotismon, puedes estar tranquilo. 

-Pikapi pika pipi pika (gracias amigo, yo también te debo mucho). 

-Te extrañaré Charizard-. Ash acariciaba suavemente el cuello y rostro del pokemon dragón, quien parecía estar en un dulce y largo sueño. 

-Pika pikapi (se que tus otros pokemons lo harán también) 

-Lo se Pikachu. 

Pikachu, ya sintiéndose mejor, se bajó delos brazos de su entrenador y comenzó a caminar por si mismo. Ahora Ash un poco más clamado, pero todavía con ese sentimiento de tristeza, regresó al lugar n donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kari, el cual él había cubierto con su chaqueta por el frío que hizo. Lentamente se acercó y tomó una de las manos de Kari entre las suyas. 

-Gracias a tí, ya todo terminó, pero ahora me siento muy solo. 

-¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto? 

-La vida fue muy injusta con nuestro amor. 

-No se si pueda vivir con tu ausencia. 

-Pikapi pika (no te desanimes Ash, recuerda que a Kari no le agradaba verte así) 

-Quizás tengas razón amigo, pero en este momento siento que todo lo importante en mi vida se ha ido y que jamás regresará. 

-Pikapi (no digas esas cosas Ash). 

-Mi vida ya no tiene sentido. 

-Ni por un momento pienses en eso Ash- 

-¿qué? 

Tai, Misty, T.K y todos los demás se encontraban detrás de Ash. Este al verlos solo bajó la mirada. 

-Acaso crees que el sacrificio de Kari fue en vano?. 

-Claro que no Tai, se que era necesario, pero es algo duro para mi, no sabes como me siento. 

-¿crees que eres el único que se siente destrozado por la muerte de Kari? dijo Tai apretando sus puños. 

-Tai, yo... Ah es interrumpido. 

-Escucha Ash- dijo Tai con una gran serenidad -Se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero también piensa que hay otras personas a quienes les ha afectado. Además, tu mismo has admitido que esto era necesario. 

-Pero ahora ya no podremos estar junto a ella y disfrutar de su alegría y compañía. 

-Tienes razón, pero también debes recordar todos los hermosos momentos que ella y tu pasaron juntos. Ambos disfrutaron de cada uno de ellos; te aseguro que eso es algo que jamás podrás olvidar 

-Es cierto, pero este sentimiento que habita en mi corazón es muy fuerte, no se si pueda soportar su ausencia. 

-Entonces si ese sentimiento que sientes por ella es tan fuerte, ella siempre estará en tu corazón y en tus pensamientos, ya que ese es el verdadero poder del amor- 

-Sora. 

-Siempre lograste hacer que Kari estuviera feliz durante todo este tiempo. 

-T. K. 

-Además nos enseñaste a nunca rendirnos- 

-Davis. 

-Levantaste nuestro ánimo cuando nosotros ya habíamos dado todo por perdido. 

-Codi. 

-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo Ash, siempre has ayudado a cada persona que lo ha necesitado. Nunca te negaste o permitiste que nada ni nadie te detuviera. Creo que hoy has demostrado todo eso. 

-Bruck, Tracey. 

-Y además piensa que hay otras personas que necesitan que sigas adelante, por ti, por ellos, por todos. 

-Tai. 

-Que dices Ash ¿piensas darte la oportunidad de continuar con tu vida?. Tai extendió su mano para ofrecérsela a Ash 

Por un momento pareció que Ash no respondería, pero luego tomó la mano de Tai. 

-Lo haré, tenlo por seguro. -Ash había recuperado su sonrisa característica. 

-Por cierto, lamento lo ocurrido con Charizard. 

-No te preocupes por eso, tu mismo lo has dicho, eso era algo que tenía que suceder. 

Después de haber oído las palabras alentadoras de sus amigos, Ash tomó su chaqueta cuidadosamente del cuerpo de Kari, colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de este y poco a poco fue acercándose a su rostro, para darle la despedida. 

-Gracias por todo Kari, siempre estarás junto a mi-. Ash le da un último beso a Kari en la frente, al mismo tiempo que deja caer un par de lágrimas sobre su angelical rostro. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Kari comenzó a cubrirse de un color blanco muy deslumbrante. El brillo era demasiado fuerte, Ash no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero luego de unos momentos, logró ver como el cuerpo de Kari comenzó a elevarse sobre ellos, como si fuera una suave brisa en el viento, esta luz en la que se había convertido Kari, empezó a separarse para convertirse en pequeñas auras de luz. Cada una de estas auras tomó un camino distinto, su objetivo era el cuerpo de cada pokemon que se encontrara sin vida. Esta pequeña luz se introdujo dentro de cada pokemon. De igual manera, estos fueron envueltos por un pequeño y luminoso brillo blanco, aunque no tan fuerte, formando una especie de bruma. Esta luz fue aceptada por el pokemon, haciendo que este lentamente recuperara su esencia, su vida. Ante la mirada de alegría de sus entrenadores, todos los pokemons que habían sido aniquilados por MalonMeotismon y sus secuaces, habían vuelto a la vida. 

-Umbreon 

-Arcanine. 

-Ampharos. 

-Tauros. 

-Gligar. 

-Onix. 

Todos los entrenadores estaban felices por sus pokemons, sus amigos, sus eternos compañeros. 

-¿que fue todo esto?- 

-Fue la última acción hecha por Kari- dijo Tai ante aquellas escenas. 

-¿a que te refieres? dijo Ash confundido. 

-El espíritu de Kari, al sentir tu tristeza por ella y por los pokemons caídos, decidió convertir su cuerpo sin vida en vida nueva para ellos. 

-Entonces significa que....- 

-Compruébalo por ti mismo- 

Sin dudarlo, Ash se dio la vuelta hacía donde se encontraba Charizard, quien estaba tratando de ponerse de pie. Al verlo, Ash comenzó a corre a toda prisa. Pikachu corrió junto con él. 

-¡¡¡Charizard, estás vivo!!! Ash se lanzó al cuello de su pokemon para poder abrazarlo. 

-Char char (que tienes). 

-Nada Charizard, estoy feliz de que estés nuevamente junto a mi. 

-Char char charrr char (no se que fue lo que pasó, pero también estoy contento de estar de nuevo vivo). 

-Pikapip pikachu pikapi (bienvenido a casa). 

-Char char charr (Gracias Piakchu) 

Ash (pensando) "te lo agradezco Kari". 

Los tres amigos se dieron un gran abrazo. Tai y los demás observaban como Ash estaba totalmente recuperado. 

-Al parecer Ash es el de antes. 

-Ya lo creo. añadió Izzy. 

-Mi hijo a recuperado su alegría- dijo la señora Ketchum mientras se secaba unas lágrimas con su pañuelo. 

-Sabía que mi hijo podría salir adelante. 

-Nosotros también señor Ketchum- 

-Lo se chicos- 

Ash y Pikachu, junto con Charizard, regresaron junto con sus amigos. 

-Amigos, que les parece si regresamos a la Villa Pokemon para poder recuperarnos y además atender a todos nuestros digimons. 

-Esta bien Ash- 

Luego todos juntos, incluyendo al Equipo Rocket, regresaron a lo que quedaba de la Villa Pokemon, donde todo esto comenzó. Pasaron los días, todo el lugar estaba siendo reconstruido para iniciar con la competencia, ya que aún después de todo esto, los entrenadores pokemon tenían el espíritu para pelear. La partida de Tai y los demás digiescogidos se acercaba. 

-Ha llegado el momento Ash- dijo Tai. 

-Lo se- 

-Fue grato haberte conocido- añadió Mimi. 

-A mi también, este tiempo ha sido maravilloso junto a ustedes. 

-Ten en mente que siempre podrás estar en contacto con nosotros- 

-También lo se T.K.- Ash dijo esto mientras sostenía su D3. 

-Fue un placer combatir contra ti Ash- 

-También el mío Davis- 

-Aprendí mucho de tu actitud- 

-Gracias Codi- 

-Sigue adelante- 

-Lo haré Joe- 

-Da lo mejor de ti siempre- 

-Entendido Ken. 

Así, cada digiescogido le dio un mensaje de amistad y aliento a Ash, quien se encontraba muy contento. 

-Esperen un momento, tengo algo para ustedes- dijo Ash dirigiéndose a Matt y Tai. 

-Pero si son- 

-Si, son los digieggs de Agumon y Gabumon- 

-¿pero cómo? 

-No tengo idea Tai, pero cuando NeoAngemon desapareció, ambos digieggs aparecieron junto con Pikachu y el digieeg del Milagro. 

-Gracias Ash- 

-No, gracias a ustedes, espero que ellos puedan nacer muy pronto. 

-Te garantizo que así será 

-Y Davis, quiero que conserves esto- Ash le entrega a Davis el digieeg del Milagro. 

-¿por qué Ash' 

-Te será más útil a ti que a mì, además tu y Veemon tienen la misma pureza y valentía en sus corazones, se que si les servirá. 

-Esta bien- Davis toma el digiegg. 

-El portal está listo Tai- informó Izzy a sus amigos. 

-Entonces creo que este es el adiós verdad. 

-No digas eso Ash, desde luego que no es el adiós, recuerda que nos volveremos a ver. Considera esto como un hasta pronto. Ash y Tai se dan un fuerte apretón de manos. 

-Amigos?- 

-Amigos- 

-Pikapi (buen viaje). 

-Gracias Pikachu. 

-Saluda a tu madre de mi parte y pídele mi más sincera disculpa, aunque no creo que la acepte. 

-No te preocupes Ash, claro que lo hará- 

Ash se despide de cada uno con un fuerte abrazo, tratando de no desanimarse por la partida de sus amigos. 

-Nos veremos pronto amigo, ¿listos chicos?- 

-Por supuesto- 

-"puerta al digimundo, ábrete" 

De la computadora de Izzy salió el resplandor dorado, indicando que la puerta a su dimensión estaba abierta. En pocos instantes casi todos ya habían cruzado la puerta, todos menos Gatomon, quien no quiso irse sin decirle unas palabras a solas a Ash. 

-Gracias por haber hecho feliz a Kari- 

-No digas eso Gatomon- 

-Se que esos fueron los momentos más felices de ella en toda su vida- 

--También los míos- 

-Solo quisiera pedirte algo más- 

-¿qué es? 

-Sigue el consejo de Kari y busca a esa persona especial que, al igual que Kari, te ama con todo su corazón- 

-¿cómo lo sabes? Gatomon sólo hizo una seña y Ash no preguntó nada más. 

-Toma esto, será un recuerdo de Kari- Gatomon le entrega a Ash el D3 de Kari- 

-Lo cuidaré Gatomon, te lo prometo- 

-Adiós Ash y recuerda, busca a esa persona- 

-Lo haré- 

Gatomon fue la última en cruzar la puerta que se cerró al instante, dejando solos a Ash y Pikachu. Ash tomó entre sus manos ambos D3 y comenzó a llorar. -"Lo prometo"- dijo mientras los sostenía fuertemente. Luego se dirigió al Centro Pokemon que habían terminado de reconstruir, para juntarse de nuevo con sus demás amigos. 

-¿ya partieron? 

-Ya Bruck. 

-Es una lástima que no se pudieran quedar más tiempo* dijo Liza. 

-Yo también lo lamento, pero esta era su única oportunidad de regresar. 

-Ya veo- 

-Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto por mi ausencia- 

-Descuida Ash, ahora sabemos con exactitud todo lo que pasó.- dijo el Prof. Oak- 

-Gracias Profesor- 

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos- 

-¿a dónde van Equipo Rocket? 

-Investigaremos si en realidad nuestro jefe está muerto, así podremos estar tranquilos y quizás no volver a molestarte.- dijeron los tres miembros. 

-Suerte Equipo Rocket- 

-Igual a ti Ash, adiós- el tío salió del Centro Pokemon diciendo una última frase. 

"El Equipo Rocket no fue vencido esta vez". 

-Siento dejarlos pero tengo que ir a un lugar, ¿me acompañas Misty? 

-Claro Ash- dijo Misty algo sorprendida. 

-Regresa pronto- 

-Loa haré, no se preocupen- 

-¿a dónde vamos Ash' 

-ya lo verás. Charizard yo te elijo. 

-Chard char chard. 

-Ven Misty, sube. 

-Claro Ash- 

-Pikapi. 

-Tu también Pikachu. 

Subidos en Charizard, Ash, Misty y Pikachu iniciaron su viaje, viaje que los llevó hasta el lugar en donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, era un perfecto momento para estar en ese sitio. Al llegar, Ash se bajó a toda prisa de Charizard, Misty y Pikachu lo siguieron de igual forma. Ash condujo a sus amigos hasta el lugar exacto en donde Kari había dado su vida por él. Acto seguido, Ash sacó de su mochila un bello ramo de flores que tenía muy bien protegido. Con la ayuda de sus otros pokemons, Ash construyó un pequeño altar de piedra, gracias a Bulbasour y Charizard. Finalmente, colocó el ramo de flores sobre el altar. 

-Listo, ya está. 

-Pikapi (por qué los hiciste Ash) 

-Es un pequeño recuerdo que quiero dejar para tener a Kari presente. 

-Pikapi pikachu (ya veo). 

-Ash. 

-Dime Misty- 

-Sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en lo que pueda ayudarte- 

-Gracias Misty, eres una gran amiga- Ash abraza a Misty, expresando su amistad y gratitud. 

-Misty (pensando) "Lo siento Ash, lamento que hayas pasado por todos estos momentos difíciles, no se si algún día pueda decirte cuánto te amo" 

-Ash )pensando) "creo que Kari tenía razón, hay alguien que se preocupa por mi de la misma manera, aunque no se si pueda aceptarla de la misma forma" 

-Bueno Misty, será mejor regresar. 

-De acuerdo Ash, vámonos. 

-Pikapi (espérenme) 

-No te preocupes, nunca te dejaría. 

Nuevamente los tres junto subieron al lomo de Charizard y emprendieron el viaje de regreso al Centro Pokemon. 

En el horizonte, el sol terminaba de ocultarse. Al igual que el día, la aventura de Ash había llegado a su fin. Sin duda, esta fue la experiencia más grande que jamás haya tenido; de la cual aprendió muchas cosas y obtuvo muchas gratos recuerdos. Pero sobre todo, conoció a la persona que cambió su vida y que lo dio todo por él. Todo esto hizo que Ash madurara un poco más y le diera nuevos motivos para seguir adelante con sus sueños. Sin lugar a dudas, la vida de Ash cambió para siempre.

FIN

Nota del Autor : Bueno, primero que nada, quisiera agradecer a todos por la paciencia que tuvieron para leer el fic o de haber esperado tanto tiempo para poder leerlo completo. Debo admitir que ha sido un poco largo y que en ocasiones he perdido el sentido con algunas frases, pero al final de cuentas he logrado transmitir dos cosas: Primero, nunca hay que darse por vencido aunque la situación se vea muy difícil y segundo, hay que cuidar siempre ese sentimiento que sentimos por esa persona que es muy especial para cada uno de nosotros. Este fic está dedicado a todos los que me apoyaron para escribirlo, Gonger Myoujin, Sakura Kinomoto, Kerberos, Julián, Aimi, Random Boy y muchos otros más. Les agradezco a cada uno por todo su apoyo, ya que sin sus consejos y opiniones, no hubiese podidio terminar este fic. No piensen que este es el final, aún hay muchas historias que nacerán a partir de esta trilogía, como ha sido bautizada. Me tomaré un pequeño descanso y luego regresaré con mi siguiente fic. Espero que les hayan agradado las tres historias. Escucharé sus opiniones en el foro. Hasta pronto. 

Momantai

Ly Syaoran


End file.
